The Carousel
by KissesandCuddles
Summary: Kurt, desperate and in great need of money, signs a contract with a high-end brothel's Carousel Room, a place where rich and influential men get to select the young men they desire and do nearly anything they want with them. Little did Kurt know the dark world of sex and destructiveness he would be thrown into. He also never expected he might find love in such a sinister place.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/Important Spoilers:** This fic is plot with a *lot* of porn. I have tagged it dubon because even though Kurt agrees to the job he is going to end up doing things he doesn't really want to do because he is backed into a corner. Also, I tagged noncon, because while I have the main outline for this story created I'm not sure how far I'll take it. Also not sure what Glee characters will show up. I listed ones I feel pretty confident about and will add others if needed.

 **Notes:**

I have no idea if there will be any interest in the story at all, but if there is I would love to have input from my readers on things they would like to see. My ideal situation would be if this became a somewhat structured "choose your own adventure" type of thing.  
Also, warning, any Glee character that shows up (besides Kurt and Blaine) could end up being fairly evil. So hang on tight for that!  
(additional warnings to be added as we go!)

 _ **With all that in mind, let me know what you think of the story/and or any characters you'd like to see and porn** **prompts** **you have!**_

* * *

Kurt's stomach twisted as he stood outside the red painted door of the otherwise nondescript brick building. It was a story below street level the stairway taking you down made of stone and iron. If you didn't know the establishment was there, you'd pass right by without ever giving it notice. He took in a long deep breath and then rapped his knuckles against the door. A small metal peep window slid open to reveal a pair of green eyes with smudged black eyeliner.

"Password." A rough male voice called from behind the door.

"Gustav Dentzel." Kurt answered his voice coming out rough and whispered. The man behind the door continued to watch him. " Gustav Dentzel." Kurt repeated louder and the peep window slammed shut. Kurt stood on the stoop rubbing a hand nervously up and down his arm until the door swung open.

"Come in."

Kurt walked in the building and the heavy door shut behind him with a loud bang that made Kurt start. The man was middle aged, wearing tight fitting black leather pants, a black leather vest, and nothing else. The outfit was a little on the nose for Kurt's taste, but he wasn't sure what else he expected.

The man slowly looked Kurt up and down with a smirk, biting his lip as if not only leering at Kurt be ready and willing to taste him. "Here to apply for the Carousel, huh?" He said finally meeting Kurt's eyes. "Aren't you a pretty one. The boss will be pleased."

Kurt lifted his chin and stood up tall, not willing to let this man see how intimidated he felt. "I haven't signed on yet. We'll see if I'm pleased with the boss."

The man barked out a sharp laugh and then started down a long hallway, the walls painted green and the lightning spotty. Krt could only assume he was meant to follow him. At the end of a long bare hallway was a slick black door, the man pushed it open and Kurt immediately made out the soft sound of music, classical music. As soon as he stepped through the doorway the whole atmosphere of the place changed. What Kurt had assumed was a dank seedy business turned out to be well maintained, impeccably decorated expensive looking establishment.

The walls were wood paneled and the carpet deep and plush. Urt found himself in another hallway perpendicular to the one they just left. Kurt could tell the music was coming from a room to the right, but the man turned the opposite direction leading Kurt onwards. These walls were covered with large, tasteful black and white photographs of young men in various stages of undress and there were servel closed doors along the way The man stopped at one of these doors, the same wood as the walls, and knocked.

A voice called for them to enter and Kurt again blindly followed the man forward into a upscale office, thick curtains over what had to be a fake window since they were below ground, bookshelves on one wall, more nearly nude art on the other, and a a sleek marble desk in the center. A nicely dress man looking to be in his early fifties sat behind the desk, salt and pepper hair and a boyish face.

"Sir." Kurt's escort spoke up. "This is the new pony you were expecting."

The man smiled and stood from the desk walking to Kurt with an outstretched hand. "Ah yes, Mr. Williams' friend, correct?"

The man had a firm handshake and a pleasant smile. If this was the boss Kurt felt he could relax a little.

"Yes. Kurt Hummel. Tyler Williams recommended you to me."

"He highly recommended you as well." He glanced at the man who'd brought Kurt here. "Thank you Baloo, you may return to your post."

Baloo nodded and quickly turned to the door giving Kurt a quick wink as he left.

"Please, Mr. Hummel, have a seat." He indicated the rich wood and red leather chair in front of his desk. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Um… no." Kurt licked his lips, his throat was dry but he was too nervous to ask for anything. "Thank you."

"Mmm." The man hummed and opened a panel in the wall revealing a mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, placing it on the desk in from of Kurt. "In case you change your mind." He walked gracefully, and with slightly feminine movements to sit back behind the desk where he immediately leaned back, steepling his fingers and watching Kurt intently.

Kurt squirmed in his chair as the silence in the room grew uncomfortable. "You.. um… never told me your name." Kurt said taking the water bottle, unscrewing the top, and taking a quick drink just for something to do.

"You can call me Mr. Osiris. I run Pantone."

"Osiris? As in the Egyptian god of the dead?"

The man laughed, "No no… that is a misconception. He was just the god of the underworld."

"Oh." Kurt nodded not sure if that was much better.

"You're intelligent." Mr. Osiris sat up straight leaning forward intently, "You have a lovely speaking voice. And… how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Ah, what a sweet age. You could pass for younger though. I can work with that. And best of all… you are quite exquisite ." Mr. Osiris eyes flitted over Kurt quickly as he spoke as if learning more about Kurt than he was actually saying. The relative calm Kurt felt when first meeting this man was wearing off. He made Kurt anxious.

"I'm not-" Kurt stopped himself, this wasn't the time to undersell himself. He needed to accept the compliment. "Thank you," Kurt said, his cheeks feeling warm with the way Mr. Osiris was still looking at him.

"Do you want to work for Pantone?" He asked suddenly, "Because I must say you seem more… innocent... than most of the young men who walk through these doors. Not that I can't sell that." A dark smile spread over his face, "Yes, I can sell that. But I'm not looking for a naive little boy that doesn't know what he is getting himself into."

"I'm not naive. I know what this is."

"What is it?" The man leaned back, an amused smirk on his lips.

"It's a brothel."

Mr. Osiris lifted a brow.

"You rent men out for sex."

"Yes. That's true. But Pantone isn't any old whorehouse. Our customers are elite, wealthy, extremely private and extremely discerning. Tell me, why would the high-class gentlemen we cater to want you? Why should I hire an inexperienced boy I've never heard of before this week for a position I have trained escorts begging even be considered for?"

"I…" Kurt opened and closed his mouth his heart beating fast, not knowing how to answer that.

"Why not let you get a little experience on the streets first? I know a pimp or too I could recommend." Mr. Osiris waved his hand dismissively as if even talking to a potential streetwalker was below him.

"No." Kurt said quickly sitting up in his chair. Kurt couldn't do that, he wouldn't do that. Yes, he needed money, a lot of it and fast, but he could only consider doing… this if he was somewhere safe and upscale and… he didn't want to do it at all, but he wasn't going to just stand on a street corner and sell himself. "No." Kurt repeated trying to sound calm while putting his thoughts together as fast as he could. "You want me."

"Why? Mr. Williams… you know him from where, a part-time job?"

"Tyler and I are baristas together."

"Yes, fine. Mr. Williams has done some great recruitment work for me, but I don't hire someone based solely on his recommendation. Tell me why would I want some young inexperienced novice?"

"Because I am young and inexperienced," Kurt answered quickly. "I mean, I'm not a virgin, I know how things work, but could you find a streetwalker who seemed naive? Could you hire a professional escort at, what did you call it? Such a sweet age who comes knowing what they are getting into but who still a little green? Don't you think that is something your discerning clients might like?"

Mr. Osiris watched Kurt carefully. "In this business, you won't stay green long."

"Yes, that's true." Kurt leaned back in his chair hoping his background in the theater would help him come off as cool and casual. "But I'll still be exquisite," Kurt smiled with much more confidence than he actually felt. "And you can sell that."

Mr. Osiris was silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Oh yes, Mr. Williams was right about you. Young, but sharp. And a fast learner I see."

"And eager to start," Kurt said, even though his stomach twisted and he felt a little sick.

"Yes. yes, I can see that." Mr. Osiris slid open the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. "Here is the standard contract. What we do, what you do. Promises to be kept by both sides. Us ensuring your safety and physical health, you agreeing to the sexual favors and the behavior your employment will necessitate. And of course the money. It is a distasteful thing to discuss, but I assume it is the reason you're here in the first place. Look over the contract in your own time. Baloo can give you a quick tour before you leave. You do need to sign a nondisclosure before you go whether or not you decide to join us, but otherwise… it is up to you. Think about it. Come back only if you are sure."

Mr. Osiris handed Kurt the contract and stood from the desk, walking to the door and Kurt was quick to get up and follow him.

"I'm a very busy man Mr. Hummel, but I do hope to see you again." With that, he opened the door and Kurt found himself alone back in the richly decorated hallway feeling stunned and a little apprehensive.

That wasn't at all what he'd expected. It wasn't an interview at all. In fact, it felt like "Mr. Osiris" - Kurt was sure that wasn't his real name - had decided on Kurt before they even began talking. Kurt hadn't even been able to ask any questions! He looked down at the contract in his hands, hands which were trembling slightly, he supposed most of what he needed to know would be in these papers.

"Ready?"

Kurt startled and looked up to see Baloo who he hadn't even heard approach.

"He… he said I could have a tour?"

"That's why I'm here. Come on pony."

Baloo started down the hallway his tight leather pants squeaking slightly as he walked. Baloo really didn't fit in with the finery here. Kurt followed him to the opposite end of the hall passing more doors on the way. The music from earlier was coming from the last closed door in the hallway.

Baloo placed his hand against the door and turned to smile at Kurt. "Welcome to the Carousel."

He pushed open the door and Kurt was struck with cool air from an AC on full blast and the scent of jasmine. The music he heard before was louder and it seemed to be classical music, but mixed with some kind of hypnotic beat, Kurt felt like his pulse was in rhythm with it. As they walked in and the door shut behind them Kurt found himself in a large drawing room. Plush furniture, bar carts, more erotic photos on the walls - but the most glaring thing about the room was that all the furniture faced a wall completely made of glass. So immaculately clean that it almost looked like you could walk through it.

Kurt walked up to the glass looking at the room on the other side. It was another kind of sitting area, the furniture obviously expensive but simpler and more modern, and there were no bar carts or artwork.

"That's it," Baloo nodded to the room opposite them.

"That's what?" Kurt looked back and forth from one empty room to another.

"The clients are in this room, that's one-way glass so they can look but can't be seen. And on the other side of the glass…"

"Is the merchandise." Kurt guessed with a grimace.

"The ponys."

"Why do you call them that?" Kurt asked turning away from the display room with a shiver.

"Men come to the Carousel for a ride."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Nice."

Baloo shrugged, "There are worse things to be called."

Kurt nodded, looking down to the contract in his hands, his stomach twisting. "What are in the other rooms, all the other doors we pasted?"

Baloo shook his head, "Pantone offers many services. We are looking to hire another pony, that is what you're applying for. You don't need to know about the rest."

"I do if I want to know what kind of man I would be working for."

Baloo gave Kurt a hard long look, "I think you already know what kind of man he is."

Kurt's throat was tight and his chest hurt. "I need to go. I should… go."

"Sure. Sure kid. First, sign this. It just says you don't talk about Pantone even if you don't take the job."

Kurt read over the nondisclosure and signed, ready to get out of this place.

Baloo folded the paper stuck it in a pocket of his vest and then lead the way back out to the front door.

"If you want the job, and damn does it pay well... if I was young and spry again…" Baloo sighed, "If you want it, act fast. Openings here don't last long."

"Right. Got it." Kurt said as Baloo opened the front door and let Kurt out.

Soon Kurt was back on the street, the fresh air cooling his too hot cheeks and the contract in his hands feeling as heavy as a stone. He wasn't going to do this, he couldn't really do this, right?

He got back home and made dinner, that he felt too nervous to eat much of. He flipped through the TV for a few minutes but wasn't able to pay attention. Finally, he went back to his bedroom where he'd left the contract and started reading through it.

It seemed that Pantone was rigorous about protection, and screening, making sure their clients and employees were in the best of health. That was a relief. It also seemed the rules for employees were very strict, basically, you did what your manager said, no questions asked. Kurt wondered who the manager of the Carousel was and wished he'd met him.

Then Kurt read the four-page list of duties he might be called upon to perform depending on the client's wants. He had to stop and google some of the terms because he hadn't heard of them before. By the end of those pages, Kurt was nauseated and shaky. No. This was stupid. He wasn't going to do it.

Kurt got up and paced the room running his hand nervously through his thick sandy colored hair. He stopped at his desk looking down at the acceptance letter from the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts and his heart skipped a beat. In his entire life he'd never wanted something as bad as he wanted to go to NYADA. He lifted the packet that had come with his acceptance letter and flipped to the section that showed how much the tuition would be even with his scholarship. He would never be able to make that kind of money any other way.

Kurt shouted in frustration throwing the packet back on his desk and then threw himself back down on his bed, picking up the contract and going straight to the last page, the page that told him how much he would make working the Carousel at Pantone.

Oh my god.

Baloo wasn't kidding about the pay. This would take care of school and boarding and he'd have some left over. He'd just have to work for… Kurt did the math in his head. Six to eight months at Pantone. Six to eight months and he would have enough money to secure his entire future .

"It's just sex. It's just sex. It's just sex." Kurt said to himself closing his eyes and taking long steady breaths.

He quickly reached towards his nightstand and grabbed a pen, hurriedly signing his name to the employee signature line. He looked down at the stark white page with its small crisp black letters and his name scrawled clear as day at the bottom. He could still back out, it wasn't like he'd turned this in yet. He knew though, he wasn't going to back out. He'd decided before he'd even left Pantone really.

He was doing this.

Kurt hurriedly jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom kneeling on the floor and emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

He was doing this, but it still made him feel sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** See notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Kurt sat nervously jogging his crossed legs and doing his best to keep his breathing calm and even. He hating waiting. He was always on time and resented when others weren't. This, of course, was worse than waiting for a friend who is running late for a coffee date. This was much much worse.

Kurt got up from the stiff nondescript gray upholstered chair he was sitting on and started to pace the room again. There wasn't really much to look at. A shiny black desk, with nothing on it, and another uncomfortable looking chair behind it, doors the same colors of the gray walls that must be a closet, but when Kurt tried the handle it didn't open, and two chairs around a small coffee table, one of which he'd just stood up from. There was no art, or books, or papers or anything that would indicate that someone actually worked here.

Kurt turned towards the door he'd been lead in through wiggling the handle only to find he was locked in. His stomach lurched, but not out of surprise he'd heard the door click locked when Baloo left him here. No, the stomach-lurching had been going on for days. Ever since he'd decided to work for Mr. Osiris at Pantone. It had only gotten worse that morning as he packed up and headed to Pantone to report for his new job.

"It's just a job," Kurt said to himself trying to calm his frayed nerves.

It didn't help that he was meeting one of the Carousel managers today and had been left waiting for half an hour. God, this was stupid. Why was he here? Baloo had taken his suitcase and told him he'd leave it in his new quarters, but Kurt had never seen that room, or met a manager, or any of the other employees. He had signed a contract that basically amounted to him being owned by Pantone, and The Carousel in particular, for the next six to eight months - and he had gone in nearly blind! Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_.

Kurt was running his fingers through his thick hair and looking at the stupidly clean and shining desk again when the door clicked open behind him. He jumped a little and spun around, his hand flying to his chest. God, he was a mess.

A tall thin young man walked into the room, he looked about Kurt's age, which was a surprise, and was dressed in a dark Burberry suit. The suit was a little pedestrian, and the white shirt under it boring, but it fit him well. So, he had money but not a lot of taste. Kurt continued his inspection, he had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to be inspecting Kurt.

" _You're_ Kurt Hummel?" The man said with nothing less than a grimace on his lips. It wasn't a friendly face.

Kurt's back stiffened, he immediately didn't like this guy, he really hoped he wasn't the manager.

"Yes." Kurt said keeping his voice even as he stretched out a hand, "I'm Kurt."

The man ignored his hand and walked around him to the desk, he leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest and Kurt let his hand fall back to his side.

"I don't see the big deal. With the way Osiris talked about you I thought I'd be creaming my pants at the mere sight of you."

" _Excuse me_?" Kurt really didn't like this guy.

"Oh please." The man rolled his eyes. "Don't blush like a virgin. You'll hear much worse vulgarity than that while you're here."

Kurt clenched his jaw, trying to keep himself from making fun of the man's Chad Michael Murray hairstyle or his twitchy mongoose smile. "And you are…" Kurt asked gesturing towards him and hoping his tone conveyed his distaste.

"Sebastian," He answered still not offering his hand, "But for the next few months, to you, I'm pretty much God. I'm the Senior Manager here at the Carousel."

 _Fuck_. Kurt didn't say anything just smiled at him tightly.

"Well, let's get this over with. It seems good old Orsee didn't give you a proper interview when you came in. I think the chose you with his cock, not his head. Just because the boss wants to fuck you doesn't I'm going to trot you out in my top tier pony lineup.

"Do you talk to all of your employees like this?" Kurt asked straightening his shoulders and standing tall.

Sebastian smirked again and pushed off the desk to walk up to Kurt his face only inches away, "If I want." Sebastian whispered, "I _am_ God around here." He took a step back looking pleased as if he knew exactly how much Kurt wanted to tear him a new one. "Now pony... strip."

"I…" Kurt's bluster abandoned him, "What?"

"It's usually part of the interview. Yes, yes you attested in the contract you are physically fit and have no scares or abnormalities, and you've gone through the medical check-up, but Pantone is yet to see the goods." Sebastian smirked, "So. Strip."

Kurt stood still and shocked for a moment sure Sebastian was messing with him. But then again he _had_ just signed a contract saying he'd have sex for money, stripping down to show his new boss what he looked like wasn't that surprising. Even if it was humiliating. Sebastian just waited and for a moment there was a silent staring contest between them.

Eventually, Kurt sighed and gave in. He hated losing, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach that if he didn't agree willingly he was going to end up standing here without any clothes on anyway. He started unbuttoning his floral printed cotton shirt and watched as Sebastian's eyes studied his every mood, that maddening smirk never leaving his face.

Kurt folded his shirt and laid it on the coffee table before reaching for the back of his tank and pulling it over his head. It wasn't that Kurt was ashamed of his body. He was in good shape and knew people found him pleasing. It was just standing her with his arms and chest on display for someone who was clearly judging him, it brought back memories of his less than self-assured younger years.

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow and waved a hand for him to continue. Kurt glared at him, hoping to show that Sebastian wasn't going to deflate his spirits and the slipped off his shoes and socks before slowly and teasingly unzipping his pants. Sebastian wanted a show? Fine, he could do that. Kurt wiggled his hips and slipped his tight pants down off his body kicking them off and then again neatly folding them and adding them to the pile on the coffee table. Sebastian's smarmy expression didn't shift.

Kurt stood tall his hands clasped behind his back and his body on display as Sebastian's eyes flitted up and down taking him in. He walked up to Kurt and placed a finger on his sternum and then trailed it slowly down his chest and stomach to his belly button, making Kurt shiver, before looking up at Kurt's eyes.

"You're not done, pony," Sebastian said slipping his finger under Kurt's boxer briefs and pulling them out and then letting them snap back against Kurt's skin.

Kurt's stomach dropped. He knew that striping down to nothing in front of his new boss was going to be the least of the things he was asked to do in the next few months, but he hated it. He knew full well Sebastian was doing this to humiliate him and resented that it was working. He wouldn't let that show through. _He wouldn't._

Kurt kept direct eye contact with Sebastian as his slipped his underwear off and tossed them in the general direction of the coffee table. Sebastian smirk grew into a full fledge gloating smile as he backed up to survey Kurt again. Kurt forced himself to stand with his arms to the side knowing if he tried to cover himself Sebastian would only order him to stop.

Sebastian's eyes lingered on Kurt's exposed cock and he moved to stand in front of Kurt reaching his hand out and smoothing his fingers down Kurt's length sending a shudder through Kurt's body.

" _Fuck_ ," Kurt jumped back a little at the unexpectedness of being touched.

Sebastian let out a chuckle. "Whoa now. Calm down, boy." He said talking to Kurt like he was a jittery horse. Kurt just continued to glare. Sebastian walked slowly around him stopping behind Kurt and pinching Kurt's ass cheek. _Hard_. Kurt could feel his face fill with color, but he didn't jump that time. Finally, Sebastian sighed and walked back to lean against the desk again.

"You'll do."

"I'm so relieved," Kurt said dryly and started to reach for his clothes, his skin buzzed and his heart was beating to heavy. He was doing everything he could to not show it, but Sebastian was getting to him. He felt small and foolish. He wanted the protection his clothing offered back as fast as he could get it.

"No, no," Sebastian said wagging a finger at him. "Not so fast." He lifted an arm and pushed a button on the watch he was wearing speaking into it like an intercom. "Baloo, we're ready for you, and bring Rose while you're at it."

"What are we doing now?" Kurt asked, not able to keep himself from rubbing a hand up and down his arm nervously. He wanted to cover his groin so badly it was almost painful not to.

"You passed your long overdue interview, "Sebastian said reaching out again to circle his fingers around Kurt's limp cock squeezing slightly. "And now it is time to find your place among my ponies."

Kurt yelped and back out of Sebastian's grasp and Sabatini just laughed.

Kurt didn't have time to reply before the office door swung open and Baloo walked in, a young woman following quietly behind him. Kurt knew he was blushing furiously and felt idiotic about it, but it was beyond awkward to be butt-naked and standing in a room of completely clothed people.

It didn't help that Baloo was very obviously enjoying checking him out. While Sebastian had observed, and even touched him, without any signs of desire, Baloo looked like he was saving the sight of Kurt in his mind to jerk off too later.

Then there was the young woman. Brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, conservative skirt and blouse with matching cardigan, she looked at Kurt as if there was nothing out of the ordinary for him to be standing there with his business on display for anyone to see.

"This is Kurt, our newest and most flaming twink," Sebastian said and she just nodded professionally.

Kurt went back to glaring at Sebastian because it was the only thing he could do while feeling so helpless.

"I want him waxed down, Marley." Sebastian continued as if Kurt wasn't even there. "The hair on his head and his eyebrows should be the only hair on his body. And the whole alabaster skin thing is good, but his arms and legs are a bit more tan than the rest of him so even that out."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Kurt asked, he kept himself neat and trimmed, but he did not like the idea of being waxed _everywhere_.

"No," Sebastian said with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry little pony," Baloo spoke up. "Seb is good and knowing what clients want and gives makeovers accordingly."

Baloo's lecherous gaze made his words less than comforting. Kurt moved a hand to cover his privates out of reflex, Sebastian flicked it away to keep him exposed.

"And his hair… just a shade lighter. As far as clothing for this evening's viewing… I'm thinking that black and leather look you put together so well?"

"Mmmm," Marley hummed in agreement, "I'd keep it minimal though."

"I leave that to your discretion."

"Wait…" Kurt interrupted as Sebastian's words hit him. "I'm starting _today_?"

"Nooo, we thought we'd wait and let you have a little vacation here on our dime." Sebastian replied as if talking to a toddler, "Yes, of course, your starting today."

Kurt simultaneously wanted to throttle Sebastian and just curl up in a corner and hide. _He was starting today.  
_  
Sebastian clapped his hands loudly and everyone looked towards him, even Baloo whose eyes had been fixed on Kurt up to that point. "I've spent enough time on this pony, please get him out of my sight."

"Of course boss," Baloo said reaching for Kurt's arm.

"I can manage on my own," Kurt snapped taking a step back and reaching down for his clothes, thinking too late that Baloo was probably watching his naked ass as he did. _Shit_ , he hated this.

"No need to put that all back on," Marley said, and at least her voice sounded kind. "Just slip on your pants, it is all coming off again where we are going anyway."

"No need to put _any_ of it on." Baloo added, "He wouldn't be the first pony to be walked around here nude."

"If he wants to dress, let him," Marley answered, as Kurt ignored them both pulling back on his briefs, pants, and tank top.

"Why are you still here?" Sebastian asked and Baloo reached for Kurt's arm again and again Kurt ducked out of the way. Baloo just rolled his eyes and walked to the door and soon the three of them were in the hallway, Kurt holding his shirt and shoes and feeling relieved to be covered again. Even if he did know what was coming.

"I can take it from here, Baloo."

"Sebastian likes me to escort every-"

"Shouldn't you be manning the door?" Marley interrupted and Baloo's shoulders dropped.

"Yeah… fine."

He walked away like a kid denied their treat and Kurt's muscles relaxed a bit.

"Thank you," Kurt said as he followed Marley down a hallway. This whole place seemed to be hallways.

"I could see he was making you nervous."

"If someone looked at you that way you'd be nervous too."

"Mmmm, but you know… a lot of people are going to look at you that way. And… it won't just be looks." Marley stopped outside a door and gave Kurt a sympathetic glance. "You _do_ know what you'll be doing here?"

"Yes, of course. First day nerves." Kurt said even as his stomach flipped over unpleasantly.

Marley opened the door to what led to a saloon type room, "We'll start with the waxing and get it out of the way, then we'll do a little tanning and give your hair a rinse with a nice glaze."

Kurt felt immediately more at ease. The whole atmosphere here felt familiar and Marley didn't seem like someone he had to be on guard against the way he did with both Sebastian and Baloo. Marley had a team of three people, all wearing nondescript black clothing and none of them ever speaking a word.

Kurt couldn't say that striping down and getting every inch below his chin waxed was a pleasant experience, but it all felt very clinical and not sexual at all, so that helped. They gave him a robe to wear and whisked his clothes away, Marley assured him they were taken to his room. Then they gave him a close shave and he was left in a tanning booth for a short time before Marley led him to a salon chair and started on his hair.

"I don't want to go blonde, we'll keep your chestnut just lighten it a bit."

Kurt nodded feeling his nerves grow again as the neared the end of his beauty regime. Every minute that passed meant he was closer to his first evening of working in the Carousel.

"So… Sebastian didn't seem to like you." Marley said as her fingers worked through his hair in a calming fashion.

"You picked up on that did you?"

"He's rather transparent."

"I was thinking he just treated all of his employees like that. I just got here, why would he not like me?"

"I heard Orsee likes you," Marley replied in way of an answer.

Orsee seemed to be the go-to nickname everyone called Mr. Osiris.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, Sebastian and the big boss hate each other and Seb usually picks his own ponies." Marley turned his chair around so he was facing her, "So if Orsee likes you…" She shrugged, "You drew the short straw."

"Great. Just great."

"Mmm," Marley turned him back to the mirror. "Just don't let Sebastian know he gets to you and he'll get bored and find someone else to pick on."

"Thanks, Marley." He looked at her through the mirror and smiled, "You're the only person here to treat me like a human being."

"Yeah, that's because here you aren't one." She said matter of factly, and that wasn't comforting at all.

He was served a light dinner in the salon and told most of the time he'd take meals with the rest of the ponies, but they were short on time today. He hardly ate anything, he felt sick to his stomach. This was it, he'd long passed the point of no return, but he was just an hour or so away from actually… Kurt could hardly even think the words, but his body knew, he was tense, his muscles tight and his throat dry.

He could only hope that his first client wouldn't want anything too… out there. _It's just sex. It's just sex._ He kept repeating to himself. Even though he knew that wasn't really true.

"Here, put these on," Marley said after Kurt's hair was done, shorter on the sides than he usually kept it and a light chestnut, and his dinner left mostly untouched. He was handed a black shirt box. "There is dressing room there." She nodded.

Kurt knew with what was about to come, and the fact that everyone here had already seen him completely naked, that a dressing room was redundant, but he appreciated the gesture all the same. He pulled the curtain closed behind him and opened the box lifting the items out slowly as dread bubbled up in his chest. " _Oh god_." Kurt could easily cry if he let himself, but he wouldn't. He'd made his choices and for better or worse this was his life for the next few months. NYADA would be worth it - it had to be.

Kurt put on all the items Marley had given him and then wrapped himself back in his robe before walking out. Marley looked at him a little sadly when he came out in the robe, but shook her head and didn't say anything.

She glanced at one of her assistants. "Lead him to the viewing room?"

"Yes, Miss Rose." The young man ducked his head in submission and without a word started towards the door.

"Thank you, Marley, for your kindness."

Marley reached up to cup one of Kurt's cheeks in her hand. "There are others who will show you kindness while you are here, search them out. The worst thing you could do is isolate yourself. You'll end up…" She stopped and took a breath, "Just don't try to get through this alone. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, not able to speak or he really would cry and then turned to the door where the assistant was waiting for him.

He was lead back down a familiar hallway that he knew ended at the Carousel, but instead of taking the door he'd gone through with Baloo the first time he was here they took a side door that led to a back room. Sebastian was there looking over and giving orders to a group of about a dozen young men all dress in various revealing outfits. These must be the other employees, Kurt hoped there were a few future friends in this group.

"You should take off the robe."

Kurt looked to find the assistant looking down at the ground as if afraid to make eye contact. "If Sebastian sees you still wearing it he'll be angry."

Kurt nodded, appreciating the advice, it was time anyway. He couldn't hide from his real purpose here any longer. He slipped off the robe and handed it to the assistant. "Thank you."

Kurt squared his shoulders, he wouldn't show any weakness, and walked up to the rest of the group.

Sebastian looked over at him and smiled. "Ah, my makeover was on the money as usual. You almost look fuckable now."

Kurt clenched his jaw but didn't speak. None of the other young men were so he followed their lead. He felt degraded and ridiculous in what he was wearing, but it wasn't any more extreme than many of the other young men's outfits.

"Get in line," Sebastian ordered and Kurt stepped forward, his tight black shorts barely covered his ass and he had leather bands on both wrists, each with a silver ring as if made to be hooked to something, and to finish the look off he wore a black leather harness that crossed over his back with a silver ring and then over his shoulders and connected in the middle of his chest with another ring. Not only was the outfit very revealing it was obviously made to make him look submissive, ready to be tied down or chained up.

Feeling on high alert Kurt followed the other young men into the drawing room, Sebastian counted them off as they went in. He was number nine. The room was a minimalistic room with a few chairs and stools facing the big one-way mirror that made up an entire wall. They saw their reflections but not the waiting clients on the other side.

The young man dispersed across the room, some sitting some standing, all taking a pose as if ready for a magazine cover shoot. They seemed to want to be chosen. Then again, if you didn't work you didn't get paid. Kurt took a seat on a tall stool and tried his best to look confident, it wasn't very comfortable, but his whole body was trembling slightly and he felt he could hide it better sitting down.

At the top of the mirror was a little screen that was silently counting down, 10, 9, 8, 7… when it got to zero it blinked a few times and then went blank. Some of the young men stayed posed others relax a bit and chatted with each other or made suggestive eyes to the mirror. Kurt just sat still feeling sick and a little light headed. After a couple of minutes, a number lit up the screen again and a robotic female voice called out, "Seven".

"Ha!" A muscular young man with dark wavy hair, glittering blue eyes, wearing buckled leather pants and a collar around his neck stood from his seat. "First again."

A few of the other boys rolled their eyes as he left the room. The screen flashed and the voice called out a few more numbers. "Five." "Twelve" "Two". As they were called each young man would exit the room.

Kurt wet his dry lips and tried not to look like he was about to throw up.

"Nine" the voice called out and Kurt glanced up to see his number on the screen. He didn't move.

"That's you, new kid." The man closest to him whispered. Kurt still couldn't move. "If Sebastian has to come in for you I promise you're in for a rough night, plus they'll dock some of your pay."

"Nine" The voice called again. Kurt stood, he wasn't going through all of this not to make the full price he was owned.

"Good luck." The man called quietly as Kurt passed him. The door out of the room opened and Kurt walked though feeling as if he was about to fall to the ground his legs were so shaky. This was it then. He'd been chosen and he was about to meet his first client.

* * *

 **End Notes:**  
Dun dun dun… Okay, I know you are all here for smut and I promise I'm getting there. My porn always ends up with a lot of plot. I can't help it.  
Also, I want to hear from YOU!

Who do you want to see as clients that purchase time with Kurt? (Though I have a good idea of who his first is). What about another manager at the Carousel? And the other ponies!? Let me know what Glee characters should show up. Not Blaine, I have plans for him, but please talk to me. I'm listening to and eagerly awaiting your suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to anyone and everyone reading, I know this story is a little out there, but I hope you like it. And another thanks to those leaving comments and to those who leave suggestions as to what they want to see next. Your suggestions are not in this chapter, but I heard them and am writing them in! Meanwhile, keep talking to me, tell me if you have characters or things you wanted added to this story and I'll do my best to include them!

Thank you.

* * *

Kurt was shivering head to toe even though his skin was flushed pink and too warm. He followed someone through the back room to a door adjacent to it, but he was so out of it he didn't even remember if it was Sebastian, Baloo, or someone else leading him.

He found himself alone in a hotel room sized bedroom, it was low lit and had heavy drapes over the walls and a thick plum colored carpet. There was a soft emerald green chair, a side table, nightstands, and a gold four-post bed with a deep blue plush comforter over it. Everything about the room screamed decadence and indulgence.

Kurt tried to swallow, but his throat was so dry it was difficult. There was no one in the room and Kurt guessed he was meant to wait for whoever had just paid for him. He looked around again wondering if he should sit in the chair… or on the bed.

His eyes landed on a crystal pitcher on the side table with a pair of matching glasses. There was a metal box on the table as well, but Kurt was more interested in wetting his dry throat then finding out what was in the box. He poured himself a glass, maybe he wasn't supposed to but his nerves were going to get the best of him. He felt jittery and light headed and at least something to drink would help his tight throat.

He'd only taken a sip before the door to the room opened again. He was standing near the bed and he leaned the back of his legs against it for support. A man walked in, wearing a simple but stylish blue button up shirt and tailored pants. He wasn't much taller than Kurt, and only a little broader. He had salt and pepper hair, black-rimmed glasses, and skin that was a little over tanned. He caught sight of Kurt and a smile lit up his face.

"Hello." The man said shutting the door behind him.

As it clicked closed Kurt dropped to the bed, sitting on the edge with his hands clasped and trembling around his glass. His breathing quick and his body on display, suddenly his black leather shorts seemed to cover even less of him, but that was probably because this man was looking at him so intently.

"God, you're even more attractive up close." The man crossed the room and Kurt couldn't help but lean away from him. He caught himself and stopped, but it was too late his client had already noticed. "Yeah, they mentioned this was your first night here." The man smiled again and held out a hand. "I'm Walter, and there's no reason to be scared of me."

Kurt blinked a few times and swallowed deeply before reaching out to shake the man's… Walter's hand. "I'm… Kurt." He voice was scratchy and he felt like an idiot, he was scared but he didn't want to be.

It was sex. And the Carousel may let some damn kinky stuff happen, but they weren't going to let anything truly terrible take place. Kurt was here to make them money after all. The fact that his trepidation may sour his first client's time made Kurt even more worried. What if he couldn't do this? What if the Carousel fired him? Then his dreams of NYADA were over for good.

He had to get a grip.

Walter was watching him closely, probably wondering if Kurt was going to pass out.

"Sorry," Kurt said clearing his throat. "Just a little stage fright."

Walter laughed and shook his head. "You're adorable." He walked to the side table and poured himself a glass of water. "I should have ordered us something." He said taking a sip. He a pressed a button on the table, Kurt hadn't even noticed the intercom, "Could we get some iced champagne?" He looked at Kurt, "Do you like champagne?"

Kurt nodded.

"You know the kind I like," Walter said letting go of the button. He fixed his gaze on Kurt and moved towards the bed sitting down next to him.

Kurt did everything he could not to flinch as he took another sip of water and tried to think of anything to say or do. If he was meant to be playful or seductive he was failing miserably. It didn't help that he felt ridiculously exposed sitting here with hardly anything on, and leather bondage gear, while Walter was still fully dressed.

"Here," Walter reached out for one of Kurt's hands taking his glass and setting in on a nightstand. "Let's get rid of these." He unfastened one of Kurt's leather cuffs and lightly kissed his wrist, the feel of Walter's lips against his skin made Kurt shiver. Walter did the same to the other wrist, placing the cuff on the lampstand. "No need for those. I promise we aren't in for that kind of fun tonight. I just want to spend some time with someone so…" He looked into Kurt's eyes and tilted Kurt's chin up with a finger, "Someone so deliciously beautiful."

Kurt licked his lips and nodded. He knew full well what Walter meant by "spend some time with" still it seemed like Walter wasn't looking for anything out of the ordinary. Kurt thought back to the long and terrifying list of things he had to be willing to do that was included in his contract. Yeah, if he didn't have to start with anything too extreme that would help. He began to relax a little, as much as he could considering he was about to have sex with a total stranger.

There was a gentle tap at the door and Walter got up from the bed to open it. He spoke quietly to whoever was there and Kurt watched as he slipped a tip from his pocket to the person's hand. Walter was actually rather handsome if not a little too old for him. Okay, a lot too old for him, he was probably older than Kurt's father. _Oh god don't think about dad right now, he would be so ashamed._

Still, Walter was in good shape and seemed mild-mannered, Kurt could do a lot worse for his first time. Walter wheeled in a champagne cart and popped the cork, he was pouring two glasses when Kurt stood up from the bed determined to quell his fears, or at least test his acting skill by pretending he wasn't afraid. He walked up to Walter who handed him a champagne flute.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, I hope you aren't disappointed in your first pairing," Walter said taking a sip, "I outbid another gentleman who would have been closer to your age and may have been more appealing to you?"

"No," Kurt shook his head a smiled the best he could, "I'm not disappointed." Kurt took a sip of champagne, and then another longer one. He licked his lips clean and noticed Walter watching him intently. "I'm glad it was you." It was the truth too, Walter was making this easier for him and Kurt appreciated that.

Kurt quickly gulped down his champagne, which made Walter laugh, and then walked back to the bed sitting down and patting next to himself.

Walter placed his glass down, taking off his glasses and grabbing the metal box then started to unbutton his shirt. Kurt's stomach lurched, but he felt like he was able to keep his expression calm. Walter kicked off his shoes and socks on the way and by the time he was kneeling next to Kurt on the bed he only had his pants on. He placed the box on the nightstand and moved closer to Kurt's body.

He was leaning in so that his face only a few inches from Kurt's, "God, you're nearly perfect aren't you?" He reached for the front of the harness Kurt was wearing and used it to pull Kurt in until their lips met.

Kurt's body stiffened, surprised at Walter's sudden move, but he forced himself to try and relax. His eyes closed as Walter angled is head and opened his mouth kissing Kurt deeply. He tasted like toothpaste and champagne and Kurt did the best he could to kiss him back. Pretending he was in a play and just needed to act this out. Maybe there wouldn't be quite so much tongue in a play… but pretending he was an actor and this was a scene was helping him get through it.

Walter moaned into the kiss and pushed Kurt down on the bed before straddling him. Kurt had hoped with how amiable and easy-going Walter had started out as they would get to build up to what was coming, but Walter seemed eager now. Mouth moving against Kurt's and he heard the zip of Walter's pants as he worked them off.

Kurt reached out to hold Walter's shoulders, for some kind of anchor more than anything else and kept his eyes closed until he felt the warm, smooth skin of Walter's obvious erection press against his stomach.

Kurt gasped and opened his eyes breaking the kiss.

"You like that?" Walter asked with a grin, slowly grinding his naked cock against Kurt.

Kurt nodded, even though it wasn't really true. Kurt wasn't a prude. He liked sex. A lot. But he'd had a single one-night-stand in his whole life and besides that had only ever had sex with boyfriends, the two of them he'd had. This… having sex with someone he'd just met and didn't know at all was totally new for him. He wasn't really enjoying it so far - but it was important that Walter didn't pick up on that.

"Yes…" Kurt said. "I like it." His voice was breathy and short and he hoped Walter took it as desire and not for the apprehension it really was.

If Walter's wide pupils and happy grin were any indication he seemed to be fine with how Kurt was behaving.

"Here," Walter rolled to his side and leaned on one arm. "Let's get rid of this." He hooked a thumb under Kurt's black shorts and Kurt shivered. Walter placed a kiss to his chest right next to one of the leather straps of his harness, "We'll keep that though. You are so hot in it."

Without any other warning, Walter took hold of Kurt's shorts and slipped them down past his cock, but not all the way off because they were caught between Kurt's ass and the bed. Kurt wasn't aware enough to realize he needed to lift himself up, he was still a little in shock at being on display for Walter's roving eyes. Cool air on his cock and Walter's heady gaze made a shudder work down Kurt's body.

Kurt thought back to what Marley had said about Baloo, that he wouldn't be the only one to look at Kurt this way. She was right, Walter was staring at him like he was hungry and Kurt was on the menu.

"Lift your hips?" Walter said and hi _s_ voice that sounded rough.

Kurt did as he was told and his shorts were slipped off and tossed away in one quick movement. Kurt was left lying on the bed with nothing on but a black leather harness over his pale chest. Walter was also completely naked, but Kurt wasn't really looking, it helped him to keep this at a distance in his mind if he didn't take it all in.

Walter for his part was thoroughly enjoying the show. "You aren't a disappointment at all, now are you?"

He circled a hand around Kurt's ankle and then moved it up slowly stopping briefly on Kurt's thigh, presumedly feeling Kurt's muscles tremble under his touch.

Walter watched his hand as it moved again slipping between Kurt's inner thigh and his cock, which was still completely limp, Walter reached out his thumb to gently stroked the soft skin of Kurt's shaft which made Kurt shudder even harder. Walter seemed to like that. Finally, he cupped Kurt's cock and leaned up to hover over Kurt kissing him again as he messaged Kurt's balls.

Kurt whimpered into the kiss, but it was less from excitement and more from uneasiness. He wanted to be able to enjoy this, or at least not think about it, but he couldn't. At this point, he just wanted it over. He just needed to make his client happy if he was going to make money at the Carousel and get more clients in the future.

After a few minutes of kissing, so much so that Kurt' jaw was a little sore and his lips a little numb, Walter sighed and pulled up. He was beaming and the fact that Kurt wasn't really getting hard in his hand didn't seem to bother him. "Ready for more?" Walter asked, but he didn't seem to really need an answer. He leaned over to the metal box on the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

Kurt's whole body tensed and he again felt sick to his stomach. Walter noticed his reaction this time and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "This _is_ the main attraction you know."

"Yes, yes. Of course." Kurt tried smiling again. He let out a long breath and then bit his lip hoping he looked coy. "Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

That brought another pleased laugh out of Walter. "I want to. I really, really want to."

Kurt nodded and moved to roll over to his stomach, but Walter stopped him, his hand moving from Kurt's cock to his side. "No. Stay like that. Will you bend your knees up and then spread them apart?"

Kurt was really hoping he be able to get through this next part by burying his face in arms while looking at nothing but the mattress, but Walter seemed to have other ideas. It took Kurt a moment to compute what Walter had told him to do, but eventually, he slowly bent his legs, knees up and feet flat on the bed, and then spread them apart, putting himself on full display in a way that left him feeling helpless and unprotected.

"So perfect." Walter murmured and grabbed a pillow sliding it under Kurt's ass to lift it a little. He then opened the bottle of lube and squirted some out on his fingers. Kurt shut his eyes tightly, to keep out of the sight of what was happening as much as to keep himself from shedding any tears. He doubted Walter wanted to see him cry.

Soon Kurt felt the tip of a slick finger against the edge of his hole. It circled for a moment before shallowly dipping in and out. Walter did this a few times, his free hand gently smoothing up and down Kurt's trembling abdomen. "It's okay," Walter said softly as if talking to a frightened animal. "You're going to be fine."

Kurt started counting backward from one hundred in his head and could slowly feel his body start to relax. That seemed to signal Walter to press his finger in more deeply. Kurt was able to take it without much trouble, so after a moment or two of this Walter slipped it out and then added a second finger.

Kurt drew in a sharp breath. The stretch wasn't anything he hadn't felt before, but this was the first time he'd gone through this without even the least bit of arousal or sexual attraction. It made things difficult and he had to continually force his body to relax, for his sake as much as for Walter's, because if he couldn't get himself under control this was going to hurt.

Kurt was pleased to find that if he could detach his mind even a little from what was going on he was able to relax enough for Walter to eventually add a third finger and start pumping in and out, slowly stretching Kurt open. Kurt's breath was becoming heavy and his skin felt hot and prickly.

Walter let out a low moan and Kurt blinked his eyes open to look up at him. There was sweat on his tanned brow and his eyes were dark and intense. "I'm going to need to be inside you soon. Are you good?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes."

He wasn't sure he _was_ ready, but the sooner they moved on to the next part the sooner this would be over.

Walter slowly slipped his fingers out of Kurt which caused Kurt to tilt his head back and let out a moan. Sure, he wasn't really into this, but that didn't mean he did feel everything Walter was doing to him. Walter's breathing grew heavy as he looked at Kurt with am infatuated expression. He seemed to like it when Kurt was vocal. He'd try to keep that up, this was about pleasing Walter after all. Plus, if he did well maybe Walter would ask for him again. Kurt liked the idea of having a few regulars and not having to learn to do this with someone new every night.

Walter was kissing him again now and Kurt kissed back reaching out to hold the back of Walter's head.

"You're learning the ropes fast." Walter murmured against Kurt's lips.

Kurt kissed him deeply before pulling back, "I have a good teacher."

Walter chuckled and lifted himself up, reaching again for the bottle of lube and Kurt thought over and over to himself. _Relax, relax, relax!_

Kurt watched as Walter lubed himself up, Kurt felt as if he was watching from a distance, he couldn't connect what he was seeing with what was about to happen. But it _was_ going to happen.

Walter knelt between Kurt's knees with a plam on each and spread them wider apart. Kurt closed his eyes but Walter whispered, "Would you mind keeping them open? They are so lovely." And Kurt fluttered his eyes open again watching Walter, but trying not to focus on his actions. It didn't work very well.

Walter moved so that he was lined up with Kurt's ass, still lifted a bit from the pillow. "Ready?" He asked, but Kurt felt the tip of Walter's erection pressing in before he had a chance to answer so he just took a deep breath and nodded.

One of Walter's hands moved to hold Kurt's waist as he leaned forward and, thankfully, slowly continued to press in. It was only through pure strength of will that Kurt didn't tighten, he let his eyes grow fuzzy but he kept them trained on Walter's face and allowed him to press in.

Walter's cock was of average length, but thick and it felt weird to have him inside, foreign and a little overwhelming. Kurt could feel his own body quaking, his ass lifting up and down slightly, Walter groaned at the movements.

Soon, Walter eased back and then in again slowly pumping back and forth and Kurt found himself letting out little sighs and whimpers in pace with Walter's movements - it wasn't on purpose at first, but once he realized he was doing it he kept it up. Again, if Walter's enthusiasm was any sign he liked Kurt's sounds.

Walter was picking up speed now, one hand gripping Kurt's side the other pressing down on his knee so that it was almost touching the bed. It was very uncomfortable, he legs bent and stretched, his cock on full display, but he didn't want to say anything that would break Walter's concentration or enjoyment. _Just get it over with_ was the main thought in Kurt's head.

It was Walter who eventually stilled and looked Kurt in the eye, "Wrap… your legs around… me?" He grunted out.

Every instruction Walter gave was in the form of a question, but Kurt knew that was just courtesy, he didn't really have much choice. Kurt lifted his legs and wrapped them around Walter's waist, hooking his ankles together behind him. Luckily, this was a better position for both of them and as Walter began thrusting again Kurt was relieved to find that this felt so much better than before.

"Tell me… how it feels." Was Walter's next request, he was leaning over Kurt now, hands gripping as he pounded into him with grunts and moans. Kurt was sweating and hot, his muscles clenched around Walter and his breathing irregular. How did it feel? Weird, intrusive, _wrong_.

"Good." Kurt panted, "It feels… so good." Kurt's hands were clinging to Walter's arms as he continued to thrust into him. Walter was in great shape for his age, but Kurt was still surprised by how forceful his movements had become. "You make. Me feel. So full." Kurt stuttered out with each jog of his body. He hoped his words might speed this process up. Then Walter moved up a little and his aim shifted and hit inside Kurt at just the right place. "Oh shit!" Kurt shouted.

Walter looked at him and laughed happily. "That's the spot is it?"

" _Yes_ ," Kurt clenched his eyes closed for a moment, "That's…" He couldn't even finish his sentence his breathing was so ragged. He honestly didn't know how to feel, in most ways he wasn't particularly enjoying this, but parts of his body didn't seem to understand that. And as Walter continued rhythmically and earnestly fucking him Kurt could feel himself start to get hard.

Walter seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, but his energy was also waning - his thrust irregular and his breath hitched - and he still hadn't cum. Kurt may not know much about what he was doing, but he knew that if his client didn't finish Kurt had failed.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked directly in Walter's eyes, "Come on baby. That feels so good. Harder, baby." If Kurt's face wasn't already completely flushed he would have blushed at his own words. He sounded like a bad porno. He had to pretend his words were lines in a script, it helped Kurt mentally disengage a little if he could play a character.

Walter seemed to get his second wind at Kurt's encouragement, he moved harder and a little more deliberately causing Kurt to involuntarily cry out a few more times before Walter was groaning low and deep and Kurt could feel him cumming inside of him, warm and invasive.

Kurt just held on to his arms, panting and waiting for him to come down. With a ragged chuckle, Walter eventually pulled out and rolled over to his back, rubbing a hand through his graying hair and smiling up to the ceiling. Kurt hadn't come, he never got past half-hard and was now feeling a little uncomfortable, but that didn't matter to him. He'd done it. He'd gotten through his first time. Kurt turned to his side, holding back a hiss at the slight pain in his ass, and propped his head up on his hand looking down at Walter.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Kurt asked his voice shaking a little.

In answer Walter just reached for Kurt's halter, pulling him down into a messy kiss. "You're good at this, kid." He said letting go of Kurt and yawning. "I bet you'll just get better too."

Kurt smiled and watched as with renewed energy Walter sat up stretching and then hopped out of bed. Kurt glanced away, not looking at him as he stood fully nude cleaning himself up with wet wipes also found in the metal box.

"Kurt?" Walter called after a moment and Kurt glanced back at him to find him pulling his pants on.

"Yes?" Kurt sat up, reaching for a blanket at the end of the bed and pulling it up to his waist. He still wasn't use to being naked around someone he didn't really know. Even if that someone had just cum inside of him. He felt small and used and he really wanted a shower.

"If I hired you again, would you like that?"

"Yes. Please." Kurt's eagerness wasn't even a facade. While Kurt wasn't really looking forward to the next few months of doing this, at least Walter was easy to please and sex with him was straightforward.

"Good." Walter said buttoning up his shirt and then leaning over the bed to give Kurt another kiss, "Got to get home to the wife, but I'll see you again soon." With that, Walter strode out the door with a spring to his step.

Kurt sat in bed stunned and a little queasy. Walter was married. Kurt shook his head. He was sure most clients here were hiding this from their real lives, still, Kurt hated the thought of being part it.

Mostly Kurt felt… relieved, if not a little dirty. He'd made his first client happy. He was going to be able to do this. He bit his lip and got up from the bed, his muscles a little sore and his heart a little raw.

He took some time cleaning himself up before slipping his shorts back on. He wished he had a robe or something more substantial to wear. He was just wondering what he was supposed to do next when there was a sharp knock on the door and it opened quickly.

Another black clothed stranger stood at the door as if waiting for Kurt.

"Hello." Kurt greeted feeling jittery and wanting this evening to just be over already.

The man nodded, "Follow me."

Kurt did as he was told, his arms wrapped around his chest in a futile bid for some modesty. He was lead to a locker room and shown a locker that read "Kurt H." there was a robe inside and the shower toiletries he'd packed. That meant someone had been through his things. That was not okay. He didn't say anything about it though, too grateful to have his own shampoo and moisturizer to complain.

"I'll be in the hall." His brusque guide announced and left.

There was a large open shower area and one person already there. A locker room was a typical place to be without your clothing, but even in high school Kurt had never showered when other people did. Being the only out gay kid in school it was more than just modesty, it was for his protection.

He knew he was just going to have to get used to it here and the young man didn't seem to mind. He was handsome, with dark skin and short shaved hair and was scrubbing up while humming under his breath. Kurt recognized him as one of the other young men on display earlier that evening.

He nodded at Kurt but didn't say anything so Kurt smiled, and then slipped off his shorts and the leather harness and tried to pretend he was alone as he went through his cleaning regime. Kurt purposefully cleared his mind as he washed cum off his body. The young man near him shut off his water and started to dry himself with a big towel when something about him caught Kurt's eye. There were long painful looking welts all down his back. They were fresh too.

"Oh my god." Kurt gasped, "Are you okay?"

The man looked at him confused for a moment before craning his neck to glance at his own back. "Oh, you really are new aren't you? Don't worry, I'm fine. He's gone harder on me than this before."

Kurt stared at him blankly. "He… who? Who… did that to you?"

"Just one of my regulars."

"I…" Kurt felt like he was going to throw up. "Do you need anything? Can I help in some way?" Kurt's natural instinct to take care of people pushed aside his horror at what he was seeing and hearing.

The man chuckled, "I'm okay. Really. If I need anything my shadow will help."

Kurt had no idea what that meant and realized he was still standing gawking as shampoo started dripping down his face. He stepped back into the stream of the shower to rinse it off.

"I'm David by the way."

"Kurt."

"Sorry, I didn't greet you when you came in, but some ponies don't like to talk… after… so I didn't want to bother you. Plus, I know the first night is hard."

"Yeah," Kurt said stepping out from the water and grabbing a towel for himself, hardly able to pull his eyes away from the bruises on David's skin. "I think I'm still processing.

David nodded solemnly, "It usually hits you in the middle of the night when you're alone and tired. Try not to let it get the best of you. Things always feel better in the morning."

Kurt nodded again, his throat tight, he felt like he was going to cry.

David went to his locker pulling on a robe and then headed towards the hall. "See you later."

Kurt was left alone again to dry off, do his moisturizing routine, and wrap himself in his own robe. That man, David, had been whipped or something this evening and he shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Kurt shivered, he didn't know if it was a good thing or not to be so immune to it.

Back in the hall, the man in black was waiting for him… like a shadow and Kurt realized that must have been what David was referring too. All these silent people fading into the background but ready to assist when needed. They must be called shadows. Kurt knew he should probably introduce himself, but he was just too tired. Instead, he silently followed his shadow to the room he'd be living out of for the next several months.

The man left without as much as a "goodnight", the door shut behind him and Kurt found himself alone in a small but comfortably furnished room. He found his own clothes in the dresser and closet, and slipping into his own pajamas was the most comforting feeling in the world.

Kurt tucked himself into bed pulling the covers up to his chin, he couldn't stop shivering even though it wasn't cold. His whole body was exhausted, he felt as heavy a lead. And he was suddenly hungry, but too tired to focus on it. He fell into a fitful sleep with images of bruise covered backs and the memory Walter's moaning swimming in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hello all! Another long wait between chapters because I've been busy with my coursework, sorry! Also, this is a shorter chapter, but we get to meet some more characters which is fun. If you are here just for the smut, no worries we have more of that coming up in the next chapter. Meanwhile, enjoy some Warblers!_

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning after a fitful sleep with his stomach feeling like an empty hole. He was _so_ hungry. His nerves had kept him from eating much of anything the day before and then after the physical and emotional strain of his first... client, Kurt was left feeling ravenous. Kurt sat up in bed arm across his stomach and bare feet on the cool concrete flooring of his quarters.

His first client. Visions of sex with Walter has been a big part of what kept him awake last night. The sweat, the moans, the memory of a stranger's warm body over his own. That and the knowledge that he was going to have to go through the same thing, _with someone new_ , again tonight.

 _Oh yeah_ , now he remembered why food wasn't that appetizing.

He went to his closet and picked out something to wear for the day, something of _his_ , something that he felt like himself in. Before he had to change for the Carousel at least, he was going to be as much of his own person as he could. He picked out a high collared shirt, a thick gray vest, pants to match and a belt that slung over the vest like a holster. His clothing was his only armor now and he was going to wear it well.

He was gathering a few things to go back to the locker room to brush his teeth and style his hair when there was a soft knock on the door. His brow furrowed in concern. There wasn't really anyone here he wanted to see right now, but he answered the door anyway. A young man wearing a black shirt and black pants stood on the other side, his head bowed towards the floor. It wasn't the same abrupt "Shadow" from the evening before, but he knew it was one of the quite background people that seemed to keep this place running.

"Yes?" Kurt asked his muscles tightening never knowing what was coming next in this place.

"Good morning." The man had a soft-spoken voice and he continued to stare at his black nondescript shoes, "I'm just here to see if you need anything and to show you to the dining hall if you wanted breakfast before your routine today."

At the mention of breakfast Kurt's stomach growled and he thought he saw the Shadow's lips turn up in a slight smile for a fraction of a second. "Um.. yeah. Breakfast would be good. Do I have time to freshen up first?"

The man nodded.

"And.. um. What is my _routine_? What does that mean?.

The man finally looked up from the ground but didn't meet Kurt's eyes. "Sebastian didn't tell you what your days would be like here?"

Kurt's throat felt suddenly dry, "No." Should he be worried?

A deep furrow formed between the young man's thick eyebrows. "Oh. He must… not like you."

"Yeah, that's what I keep hearing," Kurt said with an exasperated sigh. "So why don't you tell me on the way to the locker room?"

The man nodded again and as Kurt exited his room he realized he recognized him from yesterday. He was one of the people who was helping Marley and then walked Kurt to the Carousel when the time came. Kurt hoped he would have this man as his Shadow more often than the terse man he had last night. Scared and shy wasn't a great companion, but it was better than a guide t who seemed to hate doing what he did.

On the way, the man explained that the ponies were kept busy during the day. Meal times were set, they had strict nutrition requirements, there were workout sessions in the morning and afternoon, semi-regular spa appointments to keep them well-groomed, at least an hour outside in the courtyard on most days and then some free time with the other ponies in the library. It sounded a little bit like a posh white-collar prison regiment to Kurt, but at least the employees' health was a top priority to Pantone, even if it was for pecuniary reasons.

"So I'll get to know the other employees pretty well?" Kurt asked finishing up his hair and checking his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't used to the new haircut and he hadn't decided if he liked the lighter color of his hair. Though it made him look younger, which he supposed was the point.

"You'll get to know the other ponies well if you want. Some prefer to keep to themselves."

"I prefer to make friends," Kurt said turning from the mirror to his Shadow. " Marley suggested I try not to make it through the next few months alone."

The man nodded. His default response if not asked a question that required speaking.

"Do you know the other… ponies?" Kurt grimaced, he hated the term, "Maybe you could give me the low down. Who is friendly. Who to steer clear of. I'm already on Sebastian's bad side I don't want to offend anyone else."

"The thing with Sebastian isn't your fault." The Shadow's voice had a bitter edge to it that Kurt was surprised to hear.

"No, but I have to deal with it."

The man nodded again. "Wes and David." He bit his lip and looked to the tiled floor of the locker room as if it was fascinating in some way, "they've been here longest and are well liked."

"David? Tall, dark, and handsome?"

Blaine looked up in surprise.

"I think I met him in the shower last night," Kurt's thoughts drifted back to the wounds on David's back, he shook his head trying to get that image out of his mind.

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Who else?" Kurt asked as the started towards the door.

"Thad is nice enough," The Shadow said as he led him down a hallway to the dining room, "But isn't interested in making friends while here."

"Good to know."

Kurt's Shadow started to smile a little, evidently happy to help Kurt. "Um… Elliot is a favorite. With the ponies and with the clients. He can be a little moody."

They reached a doorway and Kurt could smell delicious food and hear voices beyond the door.

"And what about you?" Kurt said hand on the door.

"I'll be here to escort you around until you get your routine memorized. And I'm here to help you in the evenings and after the Carousel, if you need anything at all."

"That's very nice to hear, but I mean _who are you_?" Kurt smiled, he didn't know anything about the people who worked for Pantone, how did you even end up with this kind of job? Than again Kurt ended up here. If this quite young man was going to be following him around and helping him out, Kurt wanted to get to know him. He held out his hand to the stranger, "Hi. I'm Kurt."

The young man blinked owlishly at Kurt's outstretched hand and then slowly looked up at Kurt's face, but not quite his eyes. "People don't usually ask me that."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "But you _do_ have a name?"

"Um… yes." He lifted his hand and shook Kurt's, finally meeting his eyes for the briefest of moments. "Hi. I'm Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine," Kurt said smiling and pushing the dining room door open. "Are you joining us for breakfast?"

Blaine shook his head quickly looking down again. "No, but I'll be here after you are done."

"Okay." Kurt smiled at him hoping to show Blaine he didn't need to be scared, but he wasn't even sure if Blaine saw it. Then Kurt squared his shoulders and entered the dining room, time to find out what life at the Carousel was really like.

The room was already full of young men eating and talking and laughing. It was set up cafeteria style with a line for food and more black-clad workers serving. He grabbed a tray and took a deep breath enjoying the scent of bacon and eggs and pancakes.

"New pony!" The first server said calling down the line. "Remember his restrictions."

"Restrictions? Kurt asked looking at the bacon and licking his lips.

"Each pony has dietary restrictions catered to them. To keep them in the best possible shape."

"Sounds good," Kurt said trying to keep his mood up. "So can I have bacon?"

"No." The woman deadpanned. "Greek yogurt with steel-cut oats, your choice of fruit and water."

"Okay…" Kurt looked at all the food he was being denied and wondered if this was a normal restriction or more of Sebastian's distaste for him. He wasn't even getting a hot breakfast.  
"What about coffee?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Well… I was told no juice or milk."

"So then… coffee?" Kurt smiled hoping to win her over.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Fine."

Soon Kurt had a tray with yogurt with oats and blueberries and a strong cup of coffee. All in all, not a bad breakfast. Sebastian may be petty be he couldn't _starve_ Kurt. It would be bad for business.

Kurt stood with his tray and looked out at the dining room. Suddenly he felt like he was in high school again, sneaking off to eat in the library alone. He was an adult now though, and much more sure of himself. Besides these men were in the same boat he was, he needed to make friends.

There was only eleven of them. Two or three to a table. One dark-haired man sitting by himself. Kurt almost went to him, but then worried that he _wanted_ to be alone. Finally, the man Kurt had met last night looked up and saw him.

"Come on new guy. Sit here." He said pulling out a chair next to him.

Kurt smiled in relief and quickly joined him at the table. David was all smiles this morning chopping down on some scrambled eggs and bacon, no trace that last night may have been rough on him.

"Wes," David said looking at the other person at the table. "This is the new pony, Kurt. Kurt, this is the old dog, Wes."

Wes nodded at Kurt with a small smile, "Old dog?"

"You've been here the longest," David said. "He just got here, teach him oh wise one!"

Wes rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Welcome to the Carousel, Kurt," Wes had thick dark hair, tan skin and though he wasn't smiling there was something kind about his eyes. Kurt was instantly inclined to like him. His voice was monotone though, leaving Kurt wondering how heartfelt the welcome was.

"Thank you?" Kurt wasn't sure how to respond to Wes' less than jovial tone.

"Yeah. He was being sarcastic." Another person spoke up as an athletic-looking man with light hair pulled up a chair and sat in it backward as he joined them, tray left on another table, clearly done with breakfast. "I'm Jeff." He sad with a winning smile. "The Carousel is the _worst_. It is going to suck the soul right out of you."

" _Jeff_." Wes' voice was scolding. "Look at him, he's scared enough."

That surprised Kurt, he'd tried to smile a lot this morning, tried to show he wasn't afraid. Though, the truth was his stomach felt hollow and his hands were a little shaky. He must not be fooling anyone.

"Sorry." Jeff's grin faded, "I was just teasing new kid. It isn't all bad."

"Who did you have last night?" David asked, "How did things go for you?"

"Fine. I guess." Kurt said looking around at the concerned faces watching him. "It wasn't… I don't know. It was…" Kurt's throat tightened up.

"Oh god." Jeff's eyes went wide, "You haven't done this before."

"I'm new."

"Yeah, but you're _new_ new. Like, you've never turned tricks, have you?"

Kurt swallowed deeply and lifted his chin, "I have now."

Wes nodded and David squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

"Wow," Jeff's expression was still one of surprise, "So you've never had sex for money and your first time is in _this hell hole_?"

"I swear to god, Jeff! I'm going to duct tape your mouth closed."

"Kinky." A man Kurt recognized from being chosen first passed the table winking at the group, he had broad shoulders, bright blue eyes and highlighted dark hair.

"Go fuck yourself!" Jeff called to him, but he was laughing and there was no malice in his tone.

"I don't have to, people pay top dollar to do that." He winked again as he left the room.

"Elliot." David said finishing up his eggs, "The clients love him and he knows it."

Kurt felt a little hope bubble in his chest as he nodded and ate his yogurt, he like that everyone seemed to get along fairly well. Still, Jeff's joking about this place being a hell hole made him nervous. He knew a lot of time people laughed off things they really meant and he suspecting that's what Jeff was doing.

Wes took a piece of bacon off his plate and slid it to Kurt, "Listen, new kid, the first time is hard, but you did it and look, now you're here eating breakfast and making friends. That's what you have to remember. No matter what happens with the clients, life goes on. So who did you have last night?"

Kurt smiled weakly taking the bacon and hoping none of the food servers noticed. He wondered if that's what David told himself while being whipped last night - life goes on. "Right. Um…" Kurt stirred his yogurt around and munched on the bacon. "I had a man named, Walter?"

"Oh, good old Walter." Jeff's smile returned. "Oh yeah, he likes the new boys."

"Good old closeted, married with a wife, and kids, Walter," David added.

"He is a good first night. Easy to please. Fast. Not rough." Wes nodded in approval. "I bet Seb was pissed you got him."

"Does everyone know that Sebastian doesn't like me?" Kurt asked.

"Gossip travels fast."

"It's a small group of us. We're confined to Pantone. We thrive on news around here. We heard you are basically the star of Olly's wet dreams and that Seb hates you for it."

Kurt sighed, "Olly is Mr. Osiris?"

All three men nodded.

"And why would Sebastian care about that?"

"They are super competitive, Seb wants Olly's job and- _ow!_ "

David kicked Jeff's calf under the table, "This isn't the place for that kind of gossip."

"Just keep your head down and avoid Sebastian." Wes said with a smile, "That's pretty much what we all do. Sebastian is a tool."

Jeff and David nodded in agreement.

"Being on Sebastian's bad side will suck for a little while, but there is only so much he can do. It is his job to keep the Carousel running and profitable. And just one glance at you is enough to know that you are going to bank here."

Kurt smiled and looked down at his half eaten meal. He appreciated the compliment… but they were basically saying men were going to want to fuck him and even after getting through last night the idea made him somber.

"Look at him blush." Jeff teased, "You're like a babe in the woods." His eyes sparkled, "Clients are going to just eat you up. They love the naive ones."

"I… I'm not naive," Kurt said looking around the table. "I know what I'm doing here."

"I'm sure you do new kid. It's just you aren't as…. experienced as most of us." Wes explained, "We all were prostitutes before getting here."

"I prefer gigolo," David said with a laugh.

"Oh." Kurt looked around the group, none of these men could have been over twenty-five. Maybe he was naive, he didn't understand the life they'd come from at all. "I didn't know I was the only one who hadn't…"

"There have been others working the Carousel that hadn't done this kind of work before. You're just the only one like that here right now." Wes encouraged, "And in the end, it doesn't matter, we are all here for the same reason."

"Money!" Jeff practically shouted. "And Wes would know. He's been here ages."

Wes rolled his eyes.

"How long is ages?" Kurt asked his shoulders tensing. How long did people stay here?

"Nearly two years."

Kurt's stomach lurched.

"But my contract is up in two months." Wes grinned, "And then I'm out of here with more money than I've had in my whole life."

"It's longer than most people can stand being here."

"The money's good," Wes said with a shrug.

"That's why we're all here." David agreed. "We do what we have to do and keep our eye on the prize."

"It isn't all bad, some of the clients are… they aren't all bad." Jeff said looking down at the table with a slight blush to his cheeks.

There was an awkward silence around the table at that statement that kept Kurt from asking Jeff what he meant.

Jeff shook off whatever he was thinking and he looked around the table, "Well, I'm off to see July. Later boys!" He got up from the table, "Glad to meet you, Kurt, you're going to do just fine around here." And then sauntered off. There was something about his confidence that seemed a little force, but Kurt understood that. Kurt was king of faking confidence until you felt it.

"Did I say something to upset him?"

David sighed and looked to Wes to answer, "No. He just… he broke one of the top unspoken rules around here."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and looked back and forth between Wes and David. "Which is?"

"Don't fall for anyone," David answered.

"Don't fall for anyone that works at Pantone. Don't fall for another pony." David's voice was tight, "And _god_ , above all else, _don't_ fall for one of your clients."

"Poor Jeff." David bit his lip and paused for a moment as if deciding if he should say anything more, "You'll find out. Jeff talks about Nick enough, but you should now, we care about Jeff… but…"

"He's in love with a client." Wes took over when David faltered. "And we don't believe it is healthy. Jeff thinks they are going to be together when Jeff gets out of here and we just don't want him to get his heart broken."

"Clients say all kinds of things when they are paying for you, doesn't mean they want something legitimate out in the real world." David added, "Just remember what they are Kurt, men paying to have sex. That's it."

"You're worried about _me_?" Kurt shook his head, "No need. I'm here to make the money I need as fast as I can and then I'm gone, and no offense, but I plan on never thinking about this place again when I leave. I'm not falling for _anyone_."

Wes smiled, "That is actually the exact right attitude." He looked past Kurt's shoulder and nodded towards the door, "Is that your shadow?"

Kurt looked behind his shoulder to see Blaine waiting meekly by the wall. "Yeah, that's him"

"He's a quiet one. I think the quiet ones are best, but in this case, it looks like he is too timid to tell you you need to go."

"Oh!" Kurt hopped up from the table. "I'm learning my routine."

Wes and David got up from the table as well, "It was nice to meet you, Kurt. Let either of us know if you have questions. If you need anything just tell your shadow, they are here to fetch things."

"See you later, kid." Wes said squeezing Kurt's shoulder, "Keep your chin up."

Kurt nodded and hurried to Blaine, he felt immensely better after meeting some of the other employees.

"What's next on my schedule, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up surprised for a moment before he looked down again with a small smile. "Morning workout with Ms. July."

"Lead on!" Kurt followed Blaine out, he wasn't happy to be here exactly, but he was beginning to think that maybe he'd make it through this okay.

* * *

 _End Note: I love hearing from you so please feel free to talk to me. Anything you want to see in this story? Client suggestions? Kinks? Let me know. A reader mentioned they wanted some Jeff/Nick so while I haven't written that before I am slipping it in. So please feel free to let me know what you want and unless it squicks me or totally doesn't fit with the outline I have in my head I'm happy to try to add it!_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back again. Shocking, I know! I'll try to make up for it with an extra long chapter. I added a client that _I hate mosquitos_ ' suggested - not exactly everything you asked for, but I hope you still like it, as soon as I saw the suggestion I knew I wanted to do it. SO thank you and everyone keep the suggestions coming. I'm still looking for kink or client suggestions and I haven't forgotten the ones I've received.

Heads up things get a little intense in this chapter, some dubcon, so be prepared for that.

* * *

Kurt sat in a chair in Marley's salon having his hair touched up. He had on his regular tight black shorts, a gray nylon salon cape as Marley used an electric razor to sharpen up his edges, and nothing else. It was a little weird how quickly he'd gotten used to standing around with barely anything on. The shorts covered him, but didn't really disguise anything, still what was the use in worrying about that when in under an hour he'd be completely naked and in the middle of being fucked by a complete stranger?

Unless he had a repeat customer. Kurt had been working the Carousel for three weeks now, an amount of time that seemed at once much shorter and infinitely longer than it should. He'd had a few clients ask for him more than once. He'd been with Walter again a couple of times. He really liked having repeat business, it helped his pride, for one thing, knowing he was learning the trade fast enough to be asked for repeatedly - plus it was just easier. He knew what was going to happen when he walked in the room and saw a familiar face. It really lowered his stress levels.

Though in all honesty, none of the men he'd been with so far had wanted anything very… well, kinky… from him. He had one man use the cuffs on his wrist to anchor him to the bedpost which freaked him out at first, but even though he was cuffed to the bed, the sex had been fairly vanilla. Also, it seemed that Kurt was, "Silver Fox Bate" as Jeff had coined it. In other words, the older gentlemen really liked Kurt. He hadn't had a single client under fifty yet.

"It's that baby face." Wes teased, "Makes them feel young again."

"I don't have a baby face." Kurt had argued but Wes had just smiled and shook his head as if he knew better. Which he probably did.

Kurt was eternally grateful to find friends among the other Carousel boys, Wes and Jeff being chief among them. However, sometimes being with them, after having to please a client night after night was a little… tiring. It was as if they didn't know how to turn the charm and flitting off, or maybe it was more that if they did, they weren't sure what they'd find in its place. Kurt couldn't keep up the banter all the time. So, while he was grateful for the friendship and support of the other boys, he also loved those times where he could just be quiet, by himself.

Then there was Blaine. Blaine who never teased or flirted who didn't expect Kurt to be high-energy or to talk about any of his clients. It was like the other boys lived by the philosophy, "if you act like you're okay, you are okay." Which was good and helpful… until it wasn't.

Blaine didn't expect anything from Kurt, he was just… there, like magic, when Kurt needed him. There to lead him to the showers after a client, there ready with a warm towel and a sweet smile, there to give Kurt some cream for his wrist when they were a little chafed or sneak him some bacon on days, he wasn't allowed any.

With Blaine, Kurt could let out a sigh and allow his shoulders to sag and not be on the defense. He knew it was Blaine's job, but that didn't make him any less grateful. Blaine went the extra mile when other shadows seemed to stay in the shadows. Kurt needed that. Especially seeing as he'd only been here three weeks and still had months of work left.

"Where's Hummel?" A voice interrupted Kurt's contemplation as Marley blew on the back of his neck to clear away the hair clippings.

"Here," Marley said greeting Sebastian with a smile.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian's stern face and only just held back his groan. Some of his best days where when Sebastian was too busy to bother him. Sebastian was still finding any way he could to make Kurt's life miserable. Even the other boys were surprised at how long Sebastian's jealousy towards Kurt was lasting.

"What is he wearing today?" Sebastian spoke over Kurt's head to Marley.

"The black shorts," Marley motioned for Kurt to get up as she pulled the salon cape off him.

Sebastian looked Kurt up and down in a way that no longer intimidated him. It was just annoying at this point.

" _Again_?"

"It's what you pick-" Marley started but was cut off when Sebastian lifted a hand.

"No, this is old. He has been here hardly any time at all, and he is already in a rut. We need a new, higher paying kind of client for him."

Kurt clenched his jaw and didn't speak even though being talked about as if he wasn't there was maddening. He knew what higher paying meant. It meant that the client got to do more things from the list of things Kurt _had_ to be willing to do. It meant things would be harder. Which, of course, Sebastian wanted for him.

Sebastian marched away motioning for Marley to follow him. Kurt wasn't sure if he was meant to follow along or not but decided against it. The less of Sebastian inane prattling he had to hear the better.

Marley came back a few minutes later with something small and red on a hanger. "He wants you to change into these, but first I need to do your makeup, and we don't have much time. I wasn't told there would be a styling change with you tonight."

"Makeup?" Kurt asked as he sank back in the chair, wondering what form of humiliation Sebastian had in store for him now.

"Don't look so scared," Marley laughed, "I know what I'm doing," She opened a case of neatly organized makeup products, and took a moment choosing colors. Kurt was turned towards Marley so he couldn't see what was happening, but he knew she'd done something to his eyes, cheeks, and lips. There was a tight ball of nerves in his chest as she turned him back around to the mirror. It took Kurt a moment to take in what she'd done and let out a sigh of relief. Marley was right, he didn't need to worry, her job was to make him look good.

The makeup was very subtle, Marley had put very understated blush on him so that he didn't look like he was wearing any he just looked flushed. And his lips were just a bit more red and plump looking than normal. The only obvious makeup was the black eyeliner she'd used around his lids, it made the blue of his eyes jump out.

"You'll need to change into this," Marley said handing him the little lingerie hanger.

Kurt nodded and headed to the curtain he could change behind, still not ready to just strip down in front of everyone the way some boys did. He found Sebastian had picked out yet another tiny pair of shorts, smaller somehow even than the black ones he'd gotten used to. Half his (admittedly toned, thanks to Ms. July) ass hung out the back of the red form-fitting fabric. They laced up on the sides so skin was showing all up his thigh, and stretched across the front so you could clearly see the outline and size of what was beneath. Kurt sighed, closed his eyes for a moment and then squared his shoulders walking out to the salon with his new look, which could only be characterized as "devilish imp".

"Here you go," Marley said finishing the look with a red leather choker collar with a ring fastened to it. He at least was without any wrist cuffs this time. Marley looked him over, but with her, it was just a professional eye making sure everything worked together. "Well, you do look a little dangerous Kurt. I guess that could bring a new clientele."

"Oh joy."

"You'll be fine," Marley said squeezing his arm encouragingly, but there was a kind of distress behind her eyes that Kurt had seen with her before.

"Are you ready?"

Marley and Kurt turned to see Blaine standing near them, head bowed, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Yes, he is."

Blaine looked up briefly meeting eyes with Kurt.

That was another thing about Blaine, he never let someone else speak for Kurt. He was asking if Kurt was ready and waiting for Kurt's response. Not that Kurt could do anything but say yes, still he appreciated the consideration. "Yes, I'm ready."

Blaine nodded, "Sebastian wants everyone to line up.

Kurt followed Blaine to the waiting room outside of the Carousel. His nerves felt a little raw. Was he ever going to get used to this? Maybe it was the new outfit that was making him nervous. Sebastian was clearly trying to get a new kind of client for Kurt, while Kurt was perfectly happy with the relatively easy clients he'd had so far.

 _"If you make more money you are out of here sooner. If you make more money you are out of here sooner._ " Kurt chanted under his breath. Jeff made eye contact with him and winked as he mouthed, " _Great outfit_ " which calmed Kurt a little as he and the other boys were lined up and then marched into the room behind the glass.

Kurt found a stool near the front and perched on top of it, posture perfect and eyes straight ahead. He wouldn't show the fear swirling in his belly. He didn't want the kind of man that enjoyed fear to pick him. He'd heard rumors about those kinds of clients, and it was unsettling.

Kurt had gotten used to being picked somewhere in towards the middle/end of the group so when Elliot's number flashed across the screen first he wasn't surprised. He _was_ surprised when seconds later his number lit up the screen. Kurt blinked a few times and swallowed deeply before forcing a smile to his lips, show no fear, and then moved to the exit.

Blaine met him in the hallway an iPad in his hands and a wavering smile on his lips, but his big expressive eyes looked concerned.

"I was picked second," Kurt said still a little in shock.

"That's good," Blaine answered quietly as he started leading him down the hall. "Even Sebastian can't turn that into a bad thing."

"That's true." They waited for a moment in an empty hallway and Kurt nerves started to build, "What's the hold-up?"

"Your client wanted a minute in the room before you were brought in."

Kurt swallowed and nodded.

"You're nervous."

"I'm always nervous beforehand."

Blaine's lips tipped down and looked like he was about to say something else when a message popped up on his iPad. "Okay." He stepped forward and lifted his hand to knock on a door, but turned to Kurt first, "I'll be out here after like I always am."

Kurt nodded again, grateful for Blaine's steady presence, but still scared of what might be coming.

Blaine knocked and then opened the door letting Kurt in and then closing the door behind him. Kurt caught one last encouraging smile from Blaine before he was alone in the room with his newest client.

Kurt walked further in, his hands clasped in front of him before thinking better of it and letting his hands fall by his sides and his shoulders straighten. _Show no fear._

The room was like the rooms he'd been in before. Bar cart, lounge furniture, a big bed with an iron bed frame and silk sheets. There was another table set up near the bed though with a canvas carrying case on top of it. Kurt's mouth went dry wondering what was in the case.

He forced himself to look away from it and met eyes with the man across the room. He was younger than any of Kurt's previous clients, late thirties maybe. And he was handsome, not Kurt's type really, but he could admit he was aesthetically nice looking. He was shirtless and was slipping off his pants and folding them before laying them on a chair. He turned towards Kurt his eyes looking him up and down. Kurt took a moment to do the same.

The man was in shape, a defined chest and strong arms, in the dim light of the room Kurt couldn't make out his eye color, except for the fact that they seemed light, and he had sandy blond very curly hair. Kurt liked curly hair… well, he liked Blaine's curly hair, but it was dark and not as short and… the man cleared his throat to get Kurt's attention.

"God, how old are you?" The man asked but as Kurt opened his mouth to answer he raised his hand, "Never mind, don't tell me, it is more fun that way."

Kurt's stomach churned.

"Your name?"

"Kurt."

"I'm William, but Kurt, I would prefer it if you called me Mr. Schue."

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

"Of course…?"

"Of course, Mr. Schue."

"Now then Kurt, I hear you've been a bad boy."

Kurt chewed the inside of his lip, he wanted roleplay? Kurt wasn't sure he'd be any good at that. Then again, he did want to be an actor, he could just fake it. That's what he did for this job anyway.

"I… yes. I have been." Kurt answered as William closed in on him.

"Mr. Schue' or at least 'sir' is required. You know the rules of this school."

Great, was this some kind of teacher/student fantasy? Kurt already didn't like it. "I'm sorry Mr. Schue." He said as William stopped directly in front of him.

He looked into Kurt's eyes, he couldn't have been more than a couple inches taller than Kurt but something about the way he looked at him made him feel small.

"I don't know if I believe that you're sorry." He reached out and grabbed Kurt by the chin forcing his face back. "But disobedient boys always get their dues. Now," He nodded towards the big bed taking up most of the room. "Get on the bed."

Kurt's heart was fluttering against his chest. What he had to do on a normal night was bad enough. Sex with strangers was still a difficult thing for him, but now what was going on? He really didn't like the gleam in "Mr. Schue's" eyes. He was stuck for a moment unable to move and a slow smile curled its way onto William's lips.

"Oh, a stubborn one, are you?"

"No. No, sir." Kurt said moving towards the bed, but a strong hand grasping his arm stopped him.

"Actually, how about you take off those extremely inappropriate shorts first. If you aren't going to abide by the dress code, you'll suffer for it."

"I…" Okay, Kurt really didn't like this game, but the shorts were coming off one way or another anyhow. "Yes, Mr. Schue." He started tugging them down his hips but a slap to his ass stopped him. It didn't hurt, but it was startling.

"No. Unlace them one side at a time"

"Yes, sir," Kurt answered and wanted to roll his eyes. The things these men wanted were so cliche.

He started untying the lace on his left side, he hated that his hands were trembling slightly. He really didn't want to give this guy and power over him… though the truth was, William had _all_ the power. He kept going until the string was undone and the shorts hung off him loosely barely covering him. They were only stopped from falling off by the fact that Kurt had the fabric on the right side pinched between his fingers. He was told to unlace both sides and he was not about to go against instructions - even if he got the impression William wanted him to do just that.

He undid the other side feeling the full weight of William's eyes on him, and then let the tiny piece of red cloth slip from his fingers and fall to the floor. There was silence for a moment as William leered at him.

"Mmmm, good boy. See, you can follow the rules when you chose to." William's pressed his hand against Kurt's chest, trailing down until it reached his abdomen, and he let the pad of his thumb lightly brush against Kurt's dick. Kurt shivered involuntarily. "Now go to the bed."

Kurt nodded and went to the bed sitting down on the edge not knowing exactly what William wanted. He watched as William took his own underwear off revealing a rather impressively sized cock. "You didn't say, 'Yes Mr. Schue' or "Yes, sir' when I gave you a direct instruction."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue…" Kurt thought he would try something here, maybe get on a more even footing, "I was just excited to get to the bed." This kind of remark would have made great headway with his previous clients who liked to be flattered and think that a young attractive man like Kurt wanted them.

William seemed to be a different breed though. His brow furrowed, "I want obedience, not disingenuity."

"Yes, sir." Kurt wasn't going to forget again. Even though with every passing moment, his disdain for this man was growing, he wasn't still aware of all the things William could do to him if he wanted.

"And don't forget what brought you here in the first place. Inappropriate attire. Speaking back to a teacher. Skipping class." William walked towards the bed his eyes boring through Kurt.

William clearly had some back story in his head, and it seemed to be Kurt's job to try and keep up. "Yes, Mr. Schue." He didn't like it, but he could do it.

William got to the bed and reached out looping his fingers through the choker Kurt forgot he was even wearing and pulling him forward into a harsh kiss. Kurt tried kissing him back, but William's fingers in his choker were uncomfortable and he was worried that if William pulled any harder he would have trouble breathing.

When William broke away, still hanging into the choker so that it dug into the back of Kurt's neck, his eyes were blazing. "I'm going to make sure you receive a punishment you'll never forget."

Kurt's stomach plummeted and William let go of the collar pushing him harshly onto the bed and onto his back as he climbed up on the bed straddling him. Kurt' heart squeezed in his chest. _Oh god, he was actually afraid of this ridiculous man._ And he hated that. He was Kurt Hummel and he never let a bully get the better of him.

"Really? Because you seem very forgettable to me." Kurt spat out before he even thought it through. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them, but he couldn't take them back now, he had to seem strong and unafraid. He glared up into William's eyes as they widened in surprise.

" _Excuse me?_ "

"Sorry, I meant to say you seem very forgettable, _Mr. Schue_." Oh god, he was an idiot! What was he doing?

Kurt was ready for anything, for yelling or grabbing him by the choker again, or even a sharp slap across the face.

Instead, William smiled, "Oh, I _knew_ you were a good choice." He crashed his lips against Kurt's again and Kurt gasped in surprise.

Soon William was kissing him deeply the entire weight of his body pressing Kurt down onto the mattress as his hands gripped Kurt's arms and he kissed him until Kurt was dizzy and a little out of breath. He finally let up with a deep, satisfied intake of air, sitting up to straddle over Kurt's waist, their cocks, William's half hard and Kurt's still limp, pressed against each other. William rolled against him a few times before he climbed off him with a smirk. "On your hands and knees."

Kurt lay still for a moment catching his breath, he considered talking back to him again, but he was worried about this punishment he apparently had coming. It seemed like William didn't mind if Kurt was a little mouthy, but he didn't want to push his luck with full-out disobedience.

"Yes, Mr. Schue."

He moved so that he was on his hands and knees head down and ass pointed towards William. There was no way to take this position without feeling defenseless and exposed, but Kurt was almost getting used to that feeling with his clients. At least he knew what this meant, what they wanted from him when he was positioned like this - then Kurt heard something unzipping behind him. He whipped his head around to see. _Oh god_ , how had he forgotten about that case and whatever was inside it?

"Eyes in front," William said, and Kurt turned his head away even though it was killing him to not know what was coming. "Up on your knees."

"Yes, sir." Kurt sat up on his knees and felt the bed dip as William climbed behind him. He reached for Kurt's neck sliding the collar around until the ring on the front was in the back. "Hands behind you."

Kurt swallowed down his nerves not wanting his voice to come out shaky, "Yes, Mr. Schue." He said as he brought his arms behind him.

He felt William wrap something around them, not rope, it was silkier to the touch, ribbon maybe? A thin, strong scarf? Once William had securely knotted his hands together behind his back, he felt William's fingers slowly crawling up his spine to the choker, he seemed to be tying off the end of the fabric to the loop in the collar lifting Kurt's hands a little as he did so. When he was done Kurt's, wrists were firmly tied to the collar so that if he tugged on them at all it pulled the choker tightly against the front of his throat. Kurt could feel himself start to panic. He really, _really_ didn't like this.

"Don't worry, Kurt." William's voice took on a softer tone then he'd used before, "This is mostly because you look so pretty this way, it isn't your punishment."

Kurt wasn't sure that was comforting.

"Now back down." William pressed against Kurt's back until he folded over, head down on the mattress, turned to rest on a cheek, while his ass was still lifted in the air. It wasn't at all comfortable, especially as he was scared to move his hands too much, but there wasn't anything he could do about any of this. He tried to focus on how much extra money all this trouble would mean for him.

"Now Kurt, I know deep down you want to be good. Maybe you've fallen in with a bad crowd, or have a boy you're trying to impress? But it is my job as an educator to help you remember to make good choices."

Kurt heard some rustling behind him, it seemed William was getting something else out of his case.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue," Kurt forced out of his dry throat.

"This will hurt me more than it hurts you."

It was that split second between William's words and the first hit that Kurt finally realized what was happening here. He'd been stupid not to put it together before. Not that he really could have prepared for it. Something hard and unyielding swooshed through the air and hit Kurt's ass cheek with a crack. Kurt let out a cry, both of pain and surprise. He'd never been spanked, even as a child.

There wasn't even time for him to catch his breath before there was another harsh smack against his ass. Harder if possible, and then again, and again, and _again_. Kuty cried out with each hit and William was relentless. Kurt couldn't help himself, the utter shock of what was happening and the hot pain of it had him shouting out in panic, "Oh _fuck_! No! Please!"

William didn't listen, he spanked him hard several more times, moving his aim with each hit to strike a new part of Kurt's ass. What was that he was using? A whip? No, there was a hard-unforgiving edge to it? A riding crop?

"You will learn to be an obedient student!" William shouted hitting him a few more times and Kurt realized what the weapon must be. A ruler.

Kurt let out a long cry of pain, his cheeks wet with tears and his body trembling. "No more, please!"

"I can't stop until you understand. Do you understand?"

Kurt wasn't even sure what the question was, but he knew what answer was expected, "Y-yes, Mr. Schue."

William stopped thrashing him, he could hear him breathing heavily behind him from the exertion of his heavy blows.

Kurt hated his tear-filled voice, hated to be made to feel so weak. He sucked in a breath and tried to steady his tears. It was only because he hadn't been expecting it that he'd lost control like this. Yes, it hurt. A lot. But he _would_ reign himself in.

"Yes, what?"

Oh god, had Kurt stopped listening? He honestly didn't know what he was meant to say. "Yes… I - I want to be good Mr. Schue." Kurt said moving to rub his cheeks against the silk sheets to dry the tears he was so ashamed of.

William let out a long sad sounding sigh, "I just don't know if I believe you." William was messaging his fingers into the flesh of Kurt's ass, it hurt after the sound spanking Kurt had received, but not nearly as bad as the ruler. "But seeing as this is your first major offense, I could go easy on you."

Kurt closed his eyes and hoped William meant that.

"But then, what kind of lesson would that be?"

Oh god.

Kurt's body stiffened, trying to be prepared this time, but there was really no way to prepare for a wooden ruler flying through the air propelled by a strong arm and gaining momentum before it strikes against already sensitive skin. Kurt let out a muffled shout of pain but didn't let himself start to cry again. He was never going to cry in front of a client ever again if he could help it.

Another swoosh of air and a hard smack, Kurt's toes curled and he flexed his arms accidentally pulling against the choker on around his neck, coughing and sputtering. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten about that. He tried to make his arms and shoulders relax. William laid into him a few more times until Kurt was breathing through clenched teeth and knew his burning ass had to be as red as a tomato at this point.

When William finally let up Kurt slumped down on the mattress, no longer able to keep his ass in the air. He was folded over like a trembling child and he hated himself for it.

"You did good Kurt." William called rubbing his back gently and moving into Kurt's line of sight "I think you've learned your lesson."

Kurt nodded and didn't look at him, he was so angry he wasn't sure what he'd say if he met William's eyes right now.

"Come on, get back up," William said moving Kurt back into place head down, ass up. There was more movement behind him and then the pop of a cap and the squirt of lube. Kurt took a long deep breath through his nose, this was going to hurt, but at least it meant maybe things were almost over.

William was gentle as he smoothed cool lube between Kurt's ass cheeks, it was cold, but it felt good. He was even gentle as he worked him open one finger and then slowly two, but it still hurt. Kurt's ass was raw and burning and William holding onto him to work him open was painful. In fact, William's very gentleness made Kurt fell sick. But Kurt clenched his teeth and didn't say a word, he didn't even let out a moan.

"Okay, I think you're ready." William moved Kurt's body again so that he was bent over the bed, feet on the ground, it felt good to stretch his legs. Then he felt the tip of William's cock against his hole and he squeezed his eyes closed tight, bound hands curled up in balls as William sild his hard erection inside of him, deeper and then pulling out and deeper still. God, he was big, and Kurt felt it all. It didn't take long before William was gripping Kurt's waist and slamming into him, hips and balls hitting against Kurt's sore ass. Kurt held his breath, determined not to cry out, but with one hard, merciless thrust Kurt lost some control and let out a strangled cry.

William seemed to like that, moving faster, and soon was filling Kurt up with his seed. Kurt's throat was tight and his eyes burned, but he wasn't crying. After a long moment of stillness where William moaned and grunted making Kurt's skin crawl, he finally pulled out. He slapped Kurt, once, twice across the ass, Kurt bit back his yell, and then fell down on his back next to Kurt on the bed.

"Holy fucking hell that was good."

Kurt was turned on his check facing William but didn't say anything in response.

"Wasn't it good?"

Kurt ground his teeth together and nodded, but then remembered the rules. He did not need any more punishment. "Yes, sir."

"And have you learned your lesson, you rebellious kid?" William said with a blissed-out smile.

"Yes, Mr. Schue," Kurt answered the way he'd been told to, but he couldn't keep anger and disgust from dripping off his words. William didn't seem to notice. He hopped off the bed, squeezed one of Kurt's ass cheeks, making Kurt hiss in pain, and started getting dressed. "Just stay there until I'm gone. It is such a gorgeous sight, your pale skin really does cherry up does it? Damn, that is going to bruise, just like Sebastian said it would."

Kurt almost bit his tongue his jaw clenched so hard at those words. Sebastian had led William to pick Kurt knowing exactly what he was going to do? Right at that moment Kurt honestly didn't know which of the two men he hated more.

Mr. Schue packed up his things and then bent over the bed to press a kiss against Kurt's unresponsive lips. "Until next time, Kurt." He said.

Kurt didn't watch him leave, he only knew he was gone by the sound of the door closing behind him. Kurt shivered and crawled up onto the bed laying curled on his side, his hands still bound and tied to his neck. He wasn't sure what he was meant to do know.

He heard the latch of the door open again and let out an involuntary groan if William had come back he didn't know if he could handle it, he couldn't take this any longer tonight.

"Kurt?" A soft timid voice called out. Kurt knew that voice, he moved enough to see that Blaine had entered the room. Kurt let out a long breath feeling every muscle in his body finally relax. Yes, he was naked, and bruised, and tied up, but if Blaine was here, then for tonight at least, everything was over - and someone kind was here to take care of him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello dear readers! First of all, I know I've been gone forever… and you may not even be reading any more, but if you are, thank you!

Also, I want to let you know that you should never underestimate the power of leaving comments on fics! I'd all but given up on this story until I received a few comments this past week and it made me want to write this verse again!

With that being said, I know the length of time between chapters has lost me readers, but for those of you still out there here is some comfort to ease the hurt of the last chapter. Thanks for your patience.

More to come!

* * *

Kurt didn't even move from his curled up position on the bed. He should sit up, or turn towards the sound of Blaine's voice or try – somehow – to cover himself. Instead he just laid there as he heard Blaine pad softly into the room. Blaine flipped on the bright overhead light and Kurt winced.

"Leave it off," He groaned. Kurt wasn't sure why, but something about being tied up and bruised in bright light made it more real. The light immediately turned back off, now just the warm low light of a couple of lamps lighting the space.

He heard rather that saw Blaine move to the bed and set something down on it, "Are you okay?"

Kurt just let out a dark laugh.

"No, sorry. Dumb question." Blaine's voice was soft and calm, "I'm going to untie your hands now, okay?"

"Thank you." Kurt said and then felt Blaine's hands gently start untying the binds behind Kurt's back.

"I'm going to take this choker off too?" It was a question. Blaine wasn't going to touch any part of Kurt without permission.

"Yes, please."

Kurt felt the choker and the silky fabric that had been holding his hands behind his back slip away. Kurt took a deep breath and finally moved to sit up, hissing loudly as he realized sitting hurt. He moved so that he was sitting more on his knees taking the pressure off his tender ass cheeks. Blaine was standing in front of him with wide, sad eyes holding the red choker and a long strip of red ribbon in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said so softly it was hard for Kurt to hear him.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Kurt slipped off the bed with another wince and wiping his face, though his tears had all but dried at this point. Blaine nodded and reached for the robed he'd laid out on the bed, holding it out, and looking away.

Blaine never looked at Kurt when Kurt was naked. Well, he did, he would make eye contact sometimes, and he had to have seen Kurt's naked body multiple times, but he never looked. Blaine turned his head politely away now as Kurt slipped into the silk robe, the cool fabric feeling good against his overheated skin.

"That was…." Kurt took a shaky breath. "I hated that."

Blaine nodded again, looking down at his shoes. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"You don't need to be." Kurt said rubbing his head. His whole body ached and he had a headache as well.

"I should have found out what he wanted, what he was going to do."

"Could you have stopped it from happening?"

Blaine glanced up to him and shook his head, "No."

Kurt shrugged, "Me either. And I'm the one that signed on for this. He didn't do anything he wasn't allowed to do." Kurt knew that was true, but it didn't stop the white hot anger he felt in the pit of his stomach against William Schue. He hated him. What a disgusting, twisted, pervert.

"I could…" Blaine bit his lip and looked down seemingly contemplating something before looking up at Kurt again. "I could try to find out more about the client and tell you about them as we walk here. If that would help."

Kurt thought about it a moment and then nodded, "Yeah… yes. I mean it won't stop them from doing whatever they want, but part of the problem tonight was that I was caught completely off guard." Kurt reflexively wiped his face again. He meant what had promised himself. He would never cry in front of a client again.

"I'll do my best to have more information for you in the future. Anything I can do to help." Blaine's voice was eager but tinged with sadness as if he also hated what happened to Kurt.

"Thank you. Right now all I want is to get out of the terrible room and get cleaned up." Kurt wanted to sound brave but his voice trembled a little.

Blaine nodded and led Kurt out of the room and into the hallway. Kurt knew the way by now, but it was Blaine's job to be around in case Kurt needed something.

"Do you know if any of the other guys are finished yet?"

"Yes, I think Luke and maybe Elliot are in the locker room."

Kurt stopped walking as his stomach dropped thinking about the red and bruised mess his ass must be and knowing the other boys would see it and know. They would be sympathetic, but Kurt didn't want that. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Kurt?" Blaine had stopped walking as well and waited for him.

"I… I don't want…," Kurt sighed and squared his shoulders, might as well get this over with, "It doesn't really matter what I want. Lead on."

"Um…." Blaine looked around the empty hallway as if he and Kurt weren't alone. "The support locker room would be empty at this time."

"What's that?"

"Um…" Blaine bit his lip and glanced down not making eye contact, which Kurt knew Blaine did when nervous, "Where the shadows shower? We could… I could take you there instead."

Kurt's heart leapt, oh god, what he would give for a private shower right now. "Is that allowed?"

"Not strictly, but no one would know."

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"You wouldn't."

"Okay, then yes. Yes, I would be so grateful." Kurt let out a little relieved laugh and almost felt like crying, but he didn't.

Blaine just nodded he kept walking toward the ponies' locker room and stopped outside the door. "Wait here."

Kurt did what he was told as moments later Blaine came out with Kurt's personal toiletry kit.

Kurt couldn't help but smile, he hadn't even though of that. He could use someone else's items in a jam, but there was a deep comfort in having his own things. "Blaine, you are amazing."

A slight blush rose on Blaine's cheeks but he didn't say anything as he continued walking down the hallway. They past the ponies' living quarters and came to a door marked, "Staff Only". Blaine entered a code into the number pad on the side of the door and Kurt heard it unlock. Blaine led them through until they reached another locker room. It was smaller and not as modern and where Kurt usually showered, but it was clean and most importantly, empty.

"There are towels and washcloths," Blaine said pointing to a shelf, "And of course your pajamas are in your kit as usual. I'll wait outside?"

"Yes. Thank you." Kurt almost wanted to lean in and give Blaine a hug he was so full of gratitude, but Blaine was so timid and skittish he wasn't sure a hug would be welcome. Instead he reached out and squeezed Blaine's arm as he passed him and Blaine slipped out the door.

The showers here were open and made for several people just like his normal locker room, but not for as many people. Kurt didn't mind the openness of the showers, he was alone that was what mattered. He turned the shower on to warm and just stood under the stream of water for a long moment. He stared at his feet and the water swirling down the drain for an extended amount of time before he grabbed a washcloth and slowly but toughly washed William Schue off of him. Then he washed his hair, put in some conditioner and let it sit as he washed his skin again, head to toe. He could still feel William's hands on him and it was making him feel a little sick. He was in the shower so long the water started going cold.

Kurt swore under his breath and turned the water off. He didn't want Blaine to get in trouble if any of the shadows went to shower that evening and had no hot water left.

He dried his hair and skin with a big towel, not as soft as the towels the ponies had, but perfectly usable, and slipped on his pajamas. Then did a very condensed version of his regular facial routine, brushed his teeth and then headed back to the hallway. Toiletry kit in hand and robe folded neatly. He'd usually toss that in the dirty clothes bin, but knew better than to leave a Carousel robe in the support showers.

Blaine was sitting on the floor in the hallway leaning up against a wall.

"I'm sorry that took so long. I… it took a while to feel clean."

Blaine looked up at him, his bright golden eyes round as he nodded. "Do you feel any better now?" He asked as he stood.

"Much." Kurt said. It was true, he did feel better even though his heart was tight in his chest, his ass still hurt a great deal, and his anger was still a low simmer.

"I'll bring some cream to you room." Blaine said as he led him back down the corridor.

"Cream?"

"For your… um… your…," Blaine's face had turned bright red and that more than anything clued Kurt in to what he was getting at.

"For my ass, Blaine?"

"… yes."

"Blaine, you've seen it, Marley has seen it, Sebastian and Baloo have seen it, strangers have seen it. Tonight an idiot abused it. I think it is okay if you mention it." Kurt made sure to smile at Blaine so he knew he wasn't chastising him.

"Right. Of course. I'll bring a cream you can use on your ass," Blaine smiled, "To help with the bruising. It will ease the pain as well."

"You are heaven sent." Kurt sighed, "Anything that will help it not feel like it's on fire would be greatly appreciated. I don't care much about the bruising."

"You should." Blaine said quietly as they neared Kurt's room.

"Why? Because it spoils my porcelain skin and clients wouldn't like that?" Kurt knew he sounded bitter, but at the moment he didn't really care about making clients happy.

"No… because…" Blaine looked at Kurt and then looked down.

"Blaine, you can say whatever you want to me. You don't have to worry. Besides you know more about this place than I do and I value your expertise."

Blaine nodded and then looked Kurt square in the eyes. "You don't want anyone picking you because of the bruises. Anyone that wants you for that is only going to hurt you more."

Kurt stopped walking and leaned wearily against the nearest wall, "Jesus." His stomach plummeted. He hadn't thought of that. "This place is fucked up." He could feel his eyes prickle with tears but blinked quickly and didn't let them fall. "Three weeks. I've only been here three weeks. How am I going to survive eight months?"

"You could leave, Kurt. They can't force you to stay."

"Can't they?" Kurt ran his hands down his face with a humorless chuckle. "If I leave now they don't have to pay me anything. Weeks of being fucked by strangers and I wouldn't get a cent if I left before my contract is up. Plus, they would charge me for the room and board. If I left now I'd owe Pantone money."

Blaine didn't respond to that.

"It's my own fault. I should have never come to this place. My father would be so disappointed in me."

Again Blaine didn't say anything though it looked like he wanted too.

"You still think I should just leave?"

Blaine slowly nodded.

Kurt sighed, stood up straight and started walking again. Blaine was probably right, but leaving now meant giving up all his dreams, plus it would put him in debt. He was too tired to make any decisions now. He just wanted to sleep.

They reached Kurt's room and Blaine took the robe and toiletry kit. "The medicine pantry is just around the corner." He gave Kurt a sweet smile. "I'll be right back."

Once in his room Kurt threw himself down on the bed, laying on his front and hugging his pillow to him. He was going to have to sleep like this or on his side for a little while. He worried about the bruises after what Blaine said and wondered if Marley could cover them with some makeup?

It wasn't long before there was a light knock on the door, Kurt was too tired to move so he just called for Blaine to come in. Blaine entered carrying a tray that he sat down on the bed stand.

"Water and tea, I didn't know if you might want something warm to drink before bed. And some Advil and the cream."

Kurt looked at the tray and then up to Blaine, appreciation making his chest feel warm.

"Are all the shadows as sweet as you?"

Blaine blushed, "I'm just doing my job."

Kurt started to sit up but winced in pain at the movement before he decided to just roll to his side so he could see Blaine better, "Yes, but you do it with such kindness."

Blaine just shrugged.

"How did you end up here, Blaine? How does someone like you end up working for a place like Pantone?"

Blaine sighed and crouched down so he was on eye level with Kurt. "Someone like me? You don't really know me, Kurt."

"I'd like to know you better."

Blaine just worried his lip and didn't answer.

"Do you like working here?"

Blaine furrowed his brow and was silent for a moment. Kurt waited, it seemed like Blaine might answer this, he was just thinking it through.

"I'm glad I get to help people like you, but I don't think most people with a conscience like working here."

"So you do it out of the goodness of your heart?" Kurt smiled, only half joking. He really did want to know what made Blaine tick. Before Blaine cold respond Kurt had to stifle a big yawn, he was suddenly feeling how drained he really was. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He would make due with just getting some sleep.

Blaine stood back up, "Maybe I'll tell you a story about me someday. Right now you need rest." He picked up the cream from the tray, "Use this before you fall asleep."

"Yes, doctor Blaine." Kurt said with a weak salute. In fact, he was feeling so tired if he didn't make himself get up right then he'd fall asleep before using the cream. He groaned as he got up from bed, "This is going to hurt a lot more tomorrow isn't it?"

"I'll bring more Advil in the morning."

Kurt nodded and started to pull down his pajama bottoms, not even thinking about it, just ready to use the ointment and fall asleep.

Blaine made a sharp surprised sound and then turned away… as if he hadn't seen Kurt naked and covered in cum almost daily. It was sweet though, Kurt didn't mind how much Blaine tried to protect his privacy.

Blaine headed to the door, but paused on his way out, not turning around as he whispered. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine" Kurt said as his friend left the room.

Kurt squirted out some of the cream and let out a moan as he smoothed to cold balm over his burning ass. God that felt good, and it was a little numbing as well which was a relief. Kurt wiped his hand off on a hand towel Blaine had also thought to bring and then popped the Advil in his mouth before falling into bed again.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, his body felt heavy and his heart ached. He didn't know how long he was asleep before the nightmares came. Dark indiscernible figures around him, holding him down, a cruel laugh in the background… maybe Sebastian, and then William's voice cat-calling him. "You've been a naughty boy haven't you?"

Kurt woke up with a shout, his back and ass hurting and his cheeks wet with tears. He realized he was sitting, which only cause the pain to intensify, and then slumped back down to the bed wiping his eyes with an arm. It wasn't the first time he'd had nightmares here. David has been right about the night times being the worst. Kurt took a few deep calming breaths and willed himself not to freak out. Things would seem better in the morning. Things would seem better in the morning. Things would seem better in the morning.

The morning meant coffee, and conversation with the other ponies, and seeing Blaine again. Kurt would be oaky. Things would seem better in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

What is this? Two chapters in just a few days? A miricle! I hope to continue with regular updates for anyone out there still reading. And if you are, thank you!

Feel free to leave me a comment, I LOVE to hear from you, I'm also open to hearing suggestions on clients or kinkiness. ;)

Meanwhile, enjoy an extra long chapter!

* * *

The next morning Kurt was sore all over. He slowly got out of bed with a groan and a wince of pain. It wasn't just his ass, though that pain was prominent, it was his whole body. Muscles sore and tight from holding himself so tensely both during the time with his client las night and from his restless sleep. When Blaine knocked on the door and Kurt opened it to find him standing there with a soft smile, a glass of water, and another dose of Advil Kurt couldn't think of a more welcome site.

"Blaine, you have no idea who glad I am to see you." Kurt said taking the water and pills and quickly swallowing them down.

Blaine laughed, "I think you're glad to see the drugs."

"That I am." Kurt said placing the glass down and stretching his hands over his head and hearing his back pop. "I'm _so_ sore."

Blaine was looking at him worriedly.

"But I honestly am glad to see you too."

"You're not feeling very well this morning?" Blaine worried his lip and was looking at Kurt in an appraising way as if trying to decipher how bad things were.

"I didn't sleep well."

Blaine nodded and let out a huff. "I should have seen if I could get permission for a sleep aid."

"Those are allowed?"

"With manager permission."

"Oh," Kurt shook his head, "I doubt Sebastian would care how I'm sleeping."

Blaine reached out a hand as if to touch Kurt's arm, but seemed to change his mind and let it fall, "I would have asked one of the dietitians."

Kurt smiled, trying to remain upbeat. "Blaine you really do know the ends and outs of how this place works don't you?" Last night had been horrible and his sleep had been filled with dark dreams, but it was nice to know someone was at least trying to be there for him. Today was a new day and Kurt couldn't let this experience drag him down, he still had months left of living and working here, he had to keep his chin up.

"I've been here awhile." Blaine answered in response as Kurt turned to his closet.

"I think I'll just go to breakfast in my workout clothes," Kurt said as Blaine hovered near the door, "I know I have an extended workout session with Ms. July is on the schedule for this morning." Kurt normally wouldn't dream of going to breakfast in workout clothes, even stylish ones, this morning though… he was feeling willing to cut some corners. Besides, he wouldn't be the only pony in the cafeteria already ready for Ms. July.

"Do you feel up to that?"

"A workout?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine whose face was still a mask of worry.

"I could try to get you out of it."

Kurt shook his head, "I have to keep going Blaine," He said with seriousness hoping Blaine would understand, "If I let myself pause… I don't know how I'll continue on." A slight shudder ran through Kurt's body. He knew his time with Mr. Schue wasn't the worst it could have been, but still thinking back on it too much made him light headed. He had to keep busy today.

"Okay," Blaine nodded, "I get that. Just don't…. push yourself too hard."

Kurt smiled at him, "I like this new direct Blaine who tells me what he is thinking."

Blaine blushed and glanced down.

"No! Don't do that." Kurt laughed and walked up to Blaine, just being around him made Kurt feel so much better about things and he loved that Blaine was talking to him more. Still Blaine seemed cautious and a little afraid _all the time_. "Why are you so wary around me?"

"I… it isn't you." Blaine blinked his big golden eyes a few times and then looked down at his shoes, "I've found it is better to just keep your head down around here. I'm… I'm not meant to be friends with any of the ponies."

"But… you _are_ my friend Blaine." Kurt said softly, reaching out to squeeze one of Blaine's hands, "Though we can keep that quiet if we need to. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Blaine shuffled his feet, "I don't want you to get in trouble because of _me_."

" _Blaine_." Kurt waited until Blaine was looking at him before he continued, "I have to have friends here or I'll lose my mind. And I really like having you around. I know it's your job to look after me… but…. I don't know, I'm just glad _you're_ my shadow. I feel lucky."

"I feel lucky to work with you too." Blaine said quietly.

"Then let's be friends."

Blaine smiled softly and nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand back, "Okay."

When Kurt first started working at the Carousel Blaine escorted him around everywhere, but now that Kurt had learned the ropes Blaine just checked in on him from time to time during the day and was always there before and after clients. After delivering the Advil, and his soft promise of friendship, Blaine left Kurt to his own devices. Kurt freshened up and changed into his workout cloths, lose gray sweatpants and a blue hoodie over a black tank top, and then made his way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

He still hurt but being up and moving around helped with his sore muscles and the Advil and some more cream helped with his bruises. He wanted to act like nothing out of the ordinary had happen last night, but as he sat down with his tray in the cafeteria he realized that would be difficult.

Kurt let out a quite hiss and tried to sit with a leg folded up on the chair to keep his weight off his ass. He purposefully hadn't looked at it while changing or applying the cream this morning, he didn't want to know how bad it was, but sitting down now proved that the bruises were not insignificant.

"You okay there?" David asked as he noticed Kurt grimace, popping a wedge of a clementine in his mouth.

"Um, a little sore."

David nodded and put his food down looking at Kurt closely. "Who did you have last night?"

Kurt shrugged, "Someone new. New to me at least."

David was quiet as Jeff and Elliot joined the table. They we're loud and jovial and Kurt hoped David would be distracted and let this drop.

"It wasn't a guy named Cody was it?"

Kurt took a sip of coffee and shook his head, "No. A William Schue?"

David let out a relieved breath that made Kurt worry about who this Cody was.

"Schue?" Jeff broke from his teasing Elliot to look at Kurt, "You mean William Schuester?"

"He just had me call him 'Mr. Schue."

"Ugh. That's him."

"You've had him before?" Kurt asked instantly feeling sorry for Jeff.

"Yeah, he makes the rounds," Jeff said stabbing his scrambled eggs with a fork. "What a perv."

Kurt nodded, that was accurate. He looked to Elliot and David as he shifted in his chair still trying to find a less painful way to sit. "Have you had him too?"

"No." Elliot shook his head looking serious, which seemed out of place for him, "I don't think either David or I look young enough for him."

Kurt curled his lip up in disgust, his expression was matched around the table. David got up rather abruptly and Kurt wondered if something was wrong, but he came back a couple of moments later with a donut shaped pillow and held it out to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the pillow and then to David and then around the table, he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"We've all been there one way or another." Elliot said matter-of-factly. "Just take it, no shame in that."

Kurt reached for the pillow and stood placing in on his chair and sitting again, almost sighing with relief, okay that helped a lot. From there the subject shifted, as if the other guys knew Kurt didn't want to talk about it. Elliot told a funny story about his client whose "sex noises" sounded like a squeaky toy, everyone laughed and life went on. That was just how you survived here.

Kurt had a little trouble during his workout, Ms. July was a task master, but she soon figured out he was in pain from the evening before and cut his workout short and sent him off to get a message, which was something he didn't know they had here. He was worried at first a massage would allow too much time for his mind to wonder to unpleasant thoughts, but it actually ended up being exactly what he needed. His stiff muscles felt much better afterwards.

Nothing else out of the ordinary happened until Marley was getting him ready for that evening. He felt like he had to tell her about the bruising, though he hated to bring it up. He said it softly while she was styling his hair, hoping to sound nonchalant as he asked for some cover up to hide a few bruises he'd received the evening before.

Marley stopped what she was doing and looked at Kurt in the eyes. "Where?"

"Um… my ass."

"From what?"

"Spanking, from a wooden ruler."

Kurt briefly thought he saw something like anger cross her eyes before she schooled her expression. "Always let me know about those kinds of things Kurt. I won't let you walk out there looking abused."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you."

"I'll get you some cover-up you can apply while you're changing."

"Cover-up for what?"

Kurt had to force himself not to roll his eyes as Sebastian approached. Was he always here? Didn't he ever take an evening off?

"Kurt had a violent client last night. He has bruising. Why wasn't that in my report on him?" Marley asked, her voice calm, but her eyes flashing with anger. Kurt had never heard her address Sebastian this way.

"Hmm? Oh, I do remember seeing that in this morning's daily report. I guess I didn't think it was a big enough ordeal to bother you with."

Kurt's jaw clenched, he knew that Sebastian had purposely pointed Schue in Kurt's direction.

Marley let out a slow breath before she spoke again. "That is literally your job Sabastian, to share information."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, " _Don't_ tell me how to do my job, Rose. Remember, I'm still your superior."

Marley smiled, but it was tight around the corners, "Of course."

"Have one of your minions apply the cover-up to our little princess here. I don't trust him to do it himself."

"I'm more than capable-" Kurt started but the cold anger in Sebastian's eyes made him bite his tongue.

"I'll send someone in to help with the application while he's changing." Marley nodded and Sebastian moved on.

Marley gave Kurt a sympathetic look, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

Kurt was back in the red shorts tonight, makeup done and hair styled, waiting in the dressing room for someone to come with some cover-up. There was a light knock on the door that Kurt recognized immediately and he smiled as he opened it.

Blaine stood their looking a little shy with a tube of make up in his hand and an application sponge. "I'm meant too…" He gestured.

"I know. Come on in."

Blaine joined him in the small space and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry Kurt, but um… I'm going to need you to… pull the shorts down... Sorry."

"Blaine," Kurt tried to smile, but it was hard this close to getting a new client, he was a mess of nerves. "It's fine. I don't mind. I trust you."

He turned away from Blaine and pulled the tight red leather down the swell of his ass.

He heard a quick intake of air from Blaine.

"That bad, huh?"

"No. No, it's… it's fine." Blaine said, but he was far less than convincing.

Blaine knelt down behind him and soon Kurt feel the soft brush of the makeup sponge against his tender skin. Blaine took things slow and ever so softly as his gentle fingers worked over Kurt's ass cheeks. It stung, but less than it would from someone not as careful as Blaine. By the end Kurt found he was trembling slightly, not from pain but just… to have someone be so sweet and tender in a place that was constantly trying to tear him down… it made a lump form in Kurt's throat.

"Done." Blaine said softly as he stood, "Keep the shorts down just for a moment or two as it dries."

Kurt nodded and turned back around, Blaine was so close to him in the tiny space and his cheeks looked a little flushed.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job." Blaine said and lifted a hand bringing it to Kurt's face to lightly brush a tear that Kurt didn't even know he'd shed off of his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "I didn't mess up my make-up did I?"

Blaine shook his head. "Tell me something happy from your childhood. Or… or something funny."

"What?"

"Tell me something funny that happened to you as a kid."

"Um…" Kurt furrowed his brow, not understanding where this question came from, "When I was really little I was at a park with my parents and there were these ducks getting into the pond, but one duck was hesitating at the edge, leaning in like it was going to jump into the water, but never quite doing it. So I thought I would help and I walked up and lightly… um… _pushed_ it in."

Blaine smiled, lifting his eyebrows.

"And the duck just floated away, my parents said I could have been bitten, but you know… I was just helping." It wasn't a really funny story, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Blaine let out a laugh anyway and the sweet sound of it made Kurt's heart skip a beat, "Good. That's perfect. So if you end up with another…. _difficult_ client think about that duck. Try to come up with other random, pleasant thoughts, it takes practice but eventually you'll be able to… disconnect a bit, in your mind. It helps."

Kurt bit his lip, unconsciously moving closer to Blaine, "How do you know that?"

"I've been here awhile." Blaine voice was soft, and all this time he hadn't broken eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt nodded, glancing from Blaine's eyes to his lips.

Blaine cleared his throat and took a small step back. "We should get you in line. We don't want Sebastian to have to call for you."

"Of course." Kurt shook his head and remembered his shorts were still pulled down in the back. He carefully slipped them up and followed Blaine out of the dressing room to get in line with the other ponies. His stomach tightened, he hadn't been this nervous since his first night here, he honestly didn't think he could bare someone like William Schuester two evenings in a row.

Kurt tried, and failed, to smile as the ponies were called forward. He glanced back to Blaine, who winked at Kurt and mouthed the words, "Quack, quack." Kurt felt a real true smile tip up on his lips and he tried to look confident as he walked into the ponies' section of the Carousel.

* * *

Kurt had been nervous as tense as his number had been called, but Blaine had met him and walked him down the hall.

"It's a repeat client of yours." Blaine had told him quickly. "Russell? Early sixties, but looks younger. blond hair. Pretty basic in what he expects form you."

Kurt let out a breath. He remembered Russell, another closeted gay man with a wife and family at home, but at least he wasn't going to… to be rough. He hadn't in the past at least.

"Thank god." Kurt murmured in relief, surprised at what passed as good news in this place.

"I'll be here after." Blaine assured him softly outside the door and Kurt nodded, squaring he shoulders and walking in. Russell was already sitting on the bed sipping a glass of scotch, wearing nothing but his boxers.

That was fine. It meant he was ready to get down to business, and so was Kurt. As he always reminded himself, the sooner they started the sooner it would be over.

"Good evening Kurt," Russel said eyeing him over. Russel always spoke to Kurt somewhat formally, like they were in a business meeting. Never calling him pet names or showing affection. Again, that was fine, it fit Kurt's mood.

"Hello Russel, it's good to see you again."

Russell smiled at that and set his glass down on the bed stand. "Why don't you come join me?" He patted the bed next to him. "Loose the shorts on your way."

Kurt did what he was told slipping the dark red shorts off and leaving them on the floor. He was fully exposed as he walked to the bed, but almost use to it at this point. He climbed up and made the quick decision to swing a leg across Russel until he was straddling him, hovering over him as he brought his face close. It was better than sitting, he knew pain was coming, even if Russel was gentle, his bruising wasn't going to allow this to be painless, still if he didn't have to sit down yet, he wouldn't.

"What did you want tonight?" Kurt purred seductively trailing a hand down Russell's chest.

"You're bolder then the last time I was here."

"Maybe I'm just excited to see you?" Kurt said licking his lips and smirking when he noticed Russel following the movement.

"I doubt that," He chuckled, "But it's a nice thing to say."

With that Russel moved quickly grabbing Kurt's balls, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make Kurt gasp in surprise. "I've had dreams about you lately. With my wife sleeping besides me." He started rolling Kurt's balls around his fingers and Kurt's breath speed up. "I think about you when I make love to her."

Kurt smiled at that, though on the inside the words made him fell a little sick. "Well, I'm not just a dream right now," Kurt said even as Russel continued to play with him, moving his other hand to slowly pump Kurt's cock.

Kurt never got very hard with his clients, but he wasn't sure Russel cared about that. He just liked touching. Kurt was having trouble looking Russel in the eye as his hand became increasingly familiar with Kurt's privates, so he leaned in to kiss him and was happy when Russel kissed him in return, bringing a hand to Kurt's back to push him forward so Kurt was collapsed against Russel's chest.

Russel liked making out. He liked kissing Kurt deeply while his hands traveled over every crevasse of Kurt's body. Kurt tried to focus on the kissing alone and not the fact that he no longer had any privacy in his life at all. Or the fact that a man he wasn't even the least bit attracted to was currently rubbing a finger around his puckered asshole.

Russel's breathing was growing labored and Kurt tried to match his breaths to it so it seemed as if he was enjoying this more than he was. Kurt started moving his lips down Russel's neck and Russel groaned at that, the hand on Kurt's ass squeezed Kurt's flesh in pleasure.

" _Oh fuck!_ " Kurt shouted his lips pulling away from Russel. That had _hurt_.

Russel looked at him curiously. "I can't tell if you really liked that or really didn't like it at all."

 _Does it matter?_ Kurt thought, but had enough restraint to not say it out loud, instead he tried smiling coyly and leaned in to kiss Russel again. Instead Russel smirked at him, griping Kurt by the hips and flipping them over so that Kurt was on his back on the bed and Russel was leaning over him. Kurt hissed quietly in pain, but Russel didn't seem to notice.

" _I want you so much_." Russel's voice was low and gravely and he was bucking against Kurt lightly, his hard cock press against Kurt's flaccid one though the fabric of Russel's boxers.

"Let me take these off for you." Kurt said fingers roaming down Russel's back and beneath his waist band.

"Please do."

Kurt slipped Russel's boxers off and thought he'd probably keep rocking against him but instead Russel moved until he was crawling up Kurt's body, stopping only when his crotch was over Kurt's face, his solid, long dick not even an inch from Kurt's lips.

"Come on. You know what to do." Russel said from above him and Kurt closed his eyes, parted his lips – wide - and tried to think of that day in the park with his parents, ducks in the pond, children laughing in the background.

Russel didn't have the biggest cock Kurt had seen since starting here, but it was decent size and after a short time of sucking and licking along its length Kurt could feel that Russel wanted to go deeper. That scared Kurt a little, never knowing if the man he was with would get carried away. It wasn't as if he trusted any of them to really care about his safety. Despite that, he did the best he could to hollow his cheeks and open his throat letting Russel slip in deeper.

Russel moaned and Kurt breathed through his nose letting Russel rock back and forth several times pressing the inside of Kurt's cheek and then moving down to his throat and then pulling out before going in again a little deeper. Kurt was doing the best he could not to gag around Russel's length. His eyes were squeezed shut but it was hard to try to disconnect like Blaine has suggested when he had to think so attentively about keeping his breath steady and not choking around Russel's erection.

Russel seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, moaning and grunting. He pulled all the way out and then thrust back in with an urgency that would have had Kurt shouting if Russel cock wasn't in the way of his wind pipe. He went a little too deep and Kurt started gagging and sputtering. Luckily that made Russel pull out completely.

"Sorry. Sorry, Kurt." Russel said as he looked down at Kurt.

Kurt smiled weakly back and wiped off his mouth and chin with an arm. "Enjoying yourself?" Kurt asked, his voice a little hoarse.

"Always," Russel grinned and moved to Kurt's side. "Roll over."

Kurt nodded and obeyed. He always obeyed. He heard shuffling behind him and then Russel was lying beside him. "Open yourself up? I'd love to watch." He handed Kurt a bottle of lube, his blue eyes sparkling.

Kurt nodded and sat up on his knees squirting out some lube and warming it on his fingers. Russel moved off the bed to stand behind him, he pressed a hand against Kurt's lower back to move him into place and then held Kurt's ass cheeks open with one hand. Kurt had to hold back a cry of pain. He took a few deep breaths to adjust to the pain, and then moved his own hand backwards until he could circle a slick finger around his hole.

All in all this actually was turning out very well for him. Besides Russel's hand holding his ass, doing this himself meant he could be careful and easy with his bruises. Kurt closed his eyes again and tried just focusing on his own movements. The tight ring of muscles as one slick finger pushed in. The slight burn and stretch as he pumped in and out of himself, hooking his finger and then adding the tip of another.

He worked his hole open slowly and with a practiced hand, Kurt's breathing was hot and labored as he pushed three fingers inside him circling the best he could from this position and bending this way and that until he pressed against to spot inside him that make him suck in a deep breath of air and he rocked on his knees, one hand supporting him on the bed, the other hand finger fucking himself. He was half hard by this point and thought if left to his own devices he might actually cum.

"That's enough." Russel's' deep and bothered voice called out. "You really are a masterpiece." Russel didn't really compliment often, but Kurt could hear in his voice he was on the edge. "My turn."

Kurt removed his hand, wiping the lube on the bed and supporting himself with both hands as Russel climbed back up on the mattress. Kurt could feel him aligning himself with his stretched and ready hole. Kurt held in a whimper. This was it then, the part that was going to really hurt. It wasn't Russel's fault really, it couldn't be helped after the sound spanking Kurt had received the evening before.

Russel eased himself into Kurt slowly, letting out a few grunts and moans. Kurt hung his head and breathed in a long breath through his nose. And then Russel was moving, pulling back and thrusting forward, gripping Kurt's hips. Soon he was pounding into Kurt. Kurt let out a strangled cry, trying to keep it from an all-out shout of pain. Russel keep up the rhythmic rocking and Kurt's arms started to tremble and then they buckled, his head and chest falling to the mattress as his eyes remained closed tight and he tried to picture himself _anywhere_ but here.

Russel wasn't being overly rough, a little rough, but most men here were – it was just that Kurt was already so sore. Luckily, between Kurt's blow job and then watching Kurt work himself open Russel wasn't able to last very long. With a long, low moan Russel started cumming. Kurt's breathing was hitched as he felt Russel coat his insides. Kurt kept waiting for it to be over, it seemed to take forever, how long could one man orgasm?

Finally, with a weak little laugh Russel squeezed Kurt's hips appreciatively and slowly pulled out. He then fell down on the bed next to Kurt. Kurt stayed as he was, cheek pressed against the bed and ass in the air. His ass hurt, his throat hurt, and he felt dirty. And not just in a way a shower would fix. But it was over, and it hadn't been too bad.

"Fuck, Kurt." Russel smiled reaching a hand to cup Kurt's overheated cheek as his thumb smoothed against Kurt's bottom lip, he surged forward kissing Kurt hard and knocking him over to his side. He kissed him until Kurt had trouble catching his breath. Russel broke the kiss with a smack and grinned widely before sitting up. Leaving Kurt panting on the bed.

Russel started to get dressed and Kurt just laid on his side, he shuffled a little so he could see Russel. He was sure they were done for the evening, still he like to keep an eye on his clients, just in case.

"Do you do photos?" Russel asked, almost completely dressed and just buttoning up his shirt.

"Photos?" Kurt asked, thinking back to the long list of services he was required to oblige to and wondering if photos stood for something on that list.

"You've seen the black and white photography hanging up around here, right? The ones with naked guys?"

"Oh." He meant _actual_ photos. "Um… yes?" Kurt started sitting up but thought better of, instead hopping off the bed altogether and standing by it.

"Those are ponies and other Pantone… staff. I hear you can make extra if you pose for a session. I'd pay a pretty penny for one of you."

"I… oh." No. Kurt didn't want to do that. He didn't want any part of him still here once his contract was over.

"I may have mentioned it to Sebastian. That I would buy one."

 _Damn it._

"That's very flattering." Kurt said with a forced smile, he was shaking slightly, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe he was cold without his clothing, or maybe he was just tired, he had barely slept the night before. _  
_  
Russel smiled as well and walked forward, cupping the back of Kurt's head and kissing him as his other hand again pumped Kurt's cock a bit. "See you next time." Russel breathed, "Think about the photo."

Russel left the room and Kurt moaned in relief. All in all, this went very well. It could have been much worse. He hated the idea of Sebastian pressuring him to do a pornographic photo session though. He couldn't really deal with that thought right now. He walked to the bed stand and pulled out some wet wipes and started cleaning himself off. There was a knock at the door and Kurt called for them to come in.

It was Blaine of course, and Kurt smiled at him as he wiped off is leg.

Blaine averted his eyes, walked forward and held out the robe. "How are you? How did things go?"

Kurt slipped into the silk robe covering himself so that Blaine would look at him again, and shrugged, "Pretty good, all things considering."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Some, but just from yesterday. Russel was fine."

Blaine nodded. "I got permission for a sleeping aid if you want it tonight. Of course there will be Advil and the bruise cream as well."

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said as his breathing returned to normal and his hot skin started to cool down. "Could I ask for some hot tea as well?" His throat was still feeling a little rough.

"Of course."

"I can't thank you enough, Blaine. Really. You make all of this… bearable."

"I'm just-"

"Doing your job." Kurt smiled and nodded, "I know."

Blaine's brow furrowed, "I hope you know. I… I would do my best to help _any_ pony I was assigned to."

Kurt's smile slipped.

"But… but with you. It's more than just my job. I… I'm so happy to help you."

Kurt's smiled returned with such force he could feel his cheeks stretch, "Thank you."

"We're friends."

"We _are_ friends."

There was a pause where they just stood looking at each other before Blaine spoke again.

"You look exhausted," Blaine turned to the door. "Let's get you cleaned up and tucked in bed."

Kurt laughed, and couldn't help but think no one else but Blaine would make him feel so calm in a place like this, "Lead on."


	8. Chapter 8

The bed springs squeaked below him as Kurt curled his fingers around the cool metal bedframe and clung to it for support. He felt hot breath against his neck, a strong hand firmly gripping his hip, and the unrelenting pounding of Rod's cock as it repeatedly slammed into Kurt's sensitive asshole. Kurt was letting out moaning cries of distress, but he hoped very much they could pass as pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut but Rod just growled at him.

"O – open. I want to see – to see them."

Kurt opened his eyes again and looked up at the man currently fucking him with vigor and stamina that was not his own. Kurt knew his current predicament was due to some little blue pills Rod had popped as Kurt walked into the room this evening. There seemed to be something wrong though. Rod easily got hard, but he was having trouble finishing. Something that was now causing Kurt to be pounded like a lump of dough in the hands of a frustrated and overly zealot baker.

"R- rod. _Rod_." Kurt's voice stuttered in time with his body being rocked up and down the bed. "Maybe ta - take it – it slow – slower. Draw it - out, baby." He hoped he sounded confident in what he was saying and not just desperate for a respite. "Look at m -me, and just go easy, it w- will come."

Kurt reached his free hand up to cup the back of Rod's neck drawing him in for a kiss as Rod panted, but slowed his motions a little. "That's right. We aren't in a rush. Just enjoy yourself." Kurt whispered into his client's lips. Kurt was panting himself, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his ass and cock aching. He'd been half-hard for half an hour, he could only imagine how frustrated Rod was feeling.

"Do you trust me, babe?" Kurt learned quickly which clients liked the pet names. Rod loved them. Though not even that was helping tip him over the edge tonight.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled a little, "You're the professional."

Kurt smiled seductively up at him, though that compliment sat uneasy in him. He wasn't sure this was something he wanted to be a professional at, though he was well past the point of no return on that.

"Then here," Kurt said as he wrapped his legs around Rod's waist pressing his heels gently against Rod's back to pull him in. That made his cock dig deeper and Kurt let out a little gasp.

"I love that sound form you." Rod said, his cock deep inside of Kurt.

"Well, if you just roll your hips, smooth and steady," Kurt instructed rolling his own hips upwards, "You'll hear that a lot more."

Rod smiled and started rolling his hips - a little hard at first - but then he got the idea. Kurt's hand moved down Rod's back and the he leaned forward so he could grab his ass. "Oh baby, you feel so good inside me." Kurt breathed, he kissed him again and again before moving his lips to nuzzle in the curve of his neck. He let out a little gasping sound again now that he knew Rod liked that, "That's right baby, you're so good to me."

Kurt mentally rolled his eyes at himself, but Rod liked the encouragement and Kurt was getting good at his job. Rod was breathing heavily and started making little whining noises. Thank god, that should mean he was close.

"You're – you're so sexy." Rod muttered, his voice hitched and needy.

Kurt slowly ran his lips along Rod's neck and up his jaw to his ear and then whispered, "Come for me, baby." At the same time Kurt followed a suspicion he had, his fingers moving to the cress of the man's ass and then pressing one finger just knuckle deep in his hole.

Rod gasped, and bucked, and then let out a long guttural groan as he started to come. His face twisted in pleasure as his hands on Kurt tightened their grip. Kurt might have Rod's fingerprints on his hips in the morning, but at least he'd _finally_ come.

Kurt was still whispering reassurance in his ear as Rod finished, he sighed and then let go, collapsing his full weight on top of Kurt. He was so still, and such a dead weight on top of him that for a split second Kurt was terrified the older man had a heart attack or a stroke or something, but then he heard him laughing.

"You are really good at this."

"Thanks," Kurt squeaked out still pinned under him. "Roll over babe, a guy's got to breath."

"Oh," Rod laughed and rolled over.

Kurt took in a long deep breath before he turned to face his client who was watching him with a dopey half-drunk expression on his face.

"You didn't come." Rod said his hand drifting to Kurt's half-erection, fingers trailing over it causing goosebumps to rise on Kurt's skin.

"Mmm, well that's not what you're here for is it?" Kurt said with a yawn, hoping Rod wasn't going to try to jerk him off. He really was fine with things ending here for the evening.

"I guess not." He pulled his hand back.

They laid there in comfortable silence for a moment and Kurt wondered if Rod feel asleep and if so, was he expected to stay and sleep here with him?

"I'm going out of town for a few months – business. Will you still be here when I get back?"

He was awake after all.

"I should be." Kurt said, and tried to hide his regret. If he was here his full eight months Kurt still had over six of them left.

"Good. Good." Rod ran a hand slowly down Kurt's side, watching him with something almost possessive in his expression, and then hopped up from bed, cleaning himself up a little, and finding his clothes. Kurt sat up and watched him.

"I really enjoy your company," Kurt lied, well it was a partial lie, he didn't really enjoy any of his clients, but Rod was a safe person to have as a regular, so that counted for something.

"I think you know I enjoy yours." Rod winked, now fully dressed, "I'll see you when I get back in town."

"Great."

Rod left the room and Kurt sighed and fell back on the bed. He was _exhausted_. He been working at the Carousel for nearly seven weeks now. Actually, it had been forty-six days exactly. In that time he'd had a total three days off – days still spent in Pantone – but without any of his usual responsibilities.

Days off were doled out to the ponies randomly and without any apparent schedule. But when you got one, you took it. To rest your mind as much as your body. None of the ponies received many days off, but if Kurt seemed to get a less than the others, he wasn't going to say anything. Sebastian turned his dislike for Kurt to ignoring him lately – besides the fact that he learned of Kurt's love for coffee and had cut him off – so Kurt wasn't going to rock the boat.

Kurt was almost drifting to sleep himself, he should get up, clean off…. He yawned again, his eyes falling closed. He would get up in just a minute…

"Kurt?" A quite voice drifted through Kurt's sleepy thoughts. "Kurt?"

Kurt blinked open his eyes to find Blaine standing near the bed looking down at him, his lips tipped in a small smile and his cheeks flushed like he was blushing. Kurt looked down to see he was stretched out on the bed fully nude, but it wasn't as if it was the first time Blaine had seen him so exposed.

"Quick shower and a change of clothes and then you can sleep in your own bed." He said softly, as if he hated having to get Kurt up when he was so comfortable.

"Ugh, do I have to move?" Kurt whined.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Are you hurt?" He asked quickly.

"No, no. Just _so_ tired." Kurt said even as he forced himself to sit up. He got off the bed, used some wet wipes to do a cursory cleaning, and then reached for the robe Blaine was holding out. Once wrapped in the silky fabric he let his eyes slip halfway closed and stood so close to Blaine he could lean on him a little. "Lead on." Kurt said through a yawn.

Blaine brought him down the old familiar hallway, and Kurt felt like he was partially sleep walking.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. Promise. I'm going to sleep hard tonight."

"You need a day off."

"Yeah… that would be nice. But if I'm working I'm making money, so that's a silver lining."

"Hmmm." Blaine didn't say anything, but it didn't seem like he agreed.

Kurt showered and then drank the water Blaine brought him because Blaine insisted he needed it so that he didn't get dehydrated. He plopped into bed as Blaine stood by the door of his room.

"I'll let you sleep now, if you don't need anything else."

Kurt looked at him standing silhouette against the light in the hallway and a warm happy feeling filled his chest. He wanted to ask Blaine to stay. He wasn't sure what for, it was just nice to have him around, but in the end just wished him a goodnight.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine said with a sweet smile as he closed the door behind him.

Kurt smiled and buried himself in his covers, falling asleep with the sound of Blaine's voice a tender thought running though his sleepy mind.

* * *

Kurt sat down at the last open space at his friends' table. In truth, he was friendly with all the other ponies, they were a close knit group, but a handful of them were Kurt's particular friends. Wes, David, Jeff and Elliot were his regular group. Today even Thad had joined him. Thad often kept to himself and Kurt and the other guys respected that, but Kurt found he really appreciated Thad's steady and calm personality when he did grace them with his presence.

This morning though, when Kurt sat down for breakfast he could immediately tell something was off. Everyone was quietly eating their food and hardly making eye contact.

"God, who died?" Kurt asked feeling nervous as he looked around the table at his friends.

"No one." Wes smiled and tried to break the tension. "Nothing that drastic just a little… disagreement among friends."

Jeff let out a huff, "Yeah, if you can call everyone ganging up against me a disagreement."

"We aren't ganging up against you, Jeff." David said, and he sounded tired like he'd said this before, "We're your friends, we are just trying to look out for you."

Kurt stirred his yogurt and oats and looked down at his plate, he had a feeling he knew what this was about and he didn't want to get involved.

"I bet Kurt would understand." Jeff said. "He believes me."

Kurt groaned internally, no luck in staying out of this then. "Um… I'm not sure what you're talking about." Kurt said, though he did.

"Nick. My _boyfriend_." Jeff looked around the table as if daring anyone to disagree with him. No one said anything but there were meaningful looks.

"Boyfriend?" Kurt asked, and glanced at David hoping he help him out. "I didn't know you had a title."

"He was here last night and he asked if we could be, and I said yes, of course."

Kurt nodded.

"The boys are _again_ trying to tell me not to trust Nick and that he is just a client and that he couldn't possibly be in love with someone like _me_ -"

"That is not what we said." Wes tried to interject but Jeff just continued.

"They act like they know him. But they don't know him. He only comes to see me. _We're together_. And we'll still be together when my contract is up and I'm out of here." Jeff's voice was wobbling, he sounded angry and hurt.

Kurt just nodded at stawberry.

"So you agree with me then?" Jeff asked looking at Kurt expectantly. Kurt again glanced around the table looking for a lifeline. He had purposefully not said anything about Jeff's relationship with one of his regulars when it was brought it up. His other friends had made their opinions known and Jeff hadn't listened. What could Kurt say that could possibly change his mind?

The truth was, no Kurt didn't think their relationship could be real. They saw each other only once every couple of weeks and had no idea what the other was like outside of their paid time together. Nick could be a liar and a horrible person leading Jeff on, or he could _think_ he meant what he was saying even though they had no real test of their relationship in the real world.

The thing was though… what was the point of saying any of that to Jeff? Part of him wanted to try to talk some sense into his friend, to save him from future heartbreak. Another part of him knew Jeff was way too far gone. Nothing anyone said would change his mind. It would just make him feel alone and abandoned by his friends in a place that already made you feel very alone and ostracized.

"Kurt?" Jeff asked again his eyes pleading with him as if having just one person in his corner would mean the world to him.

Kurt sighed and sat his spoon down. "Well… like you said, none of us know him. You do. And I believe you love him."

"But not that he loves me?" Jeff snapped.

"I… I don't know." Seeing the hurt in Jeff's eyes, Kurt made a split second decision. He wasn't going to tell Jeff not to feel the way he did for Nick. He wouldn't be able to convince him anyway and honestly if this… relationship, for lack of a better word, helped Jeff get through his time working the Carousel who was Kurt to try and steal that from him? If Nick wasn't true, then heartbreak was coming, but it would come when Jeff was out of this place, with money in his pockets, and better equipped to handle the truth.

"I think if you know him and we don't then I can't really sit here and say I know for sure how Nick feels. I'm just happy you have someone who makes you happy." Kurt said with a shrug and a glance at David and Wes who both seemed disappointed in Kurt's response but didn't say anything. Thad was the one looking studiously down at his food now. Elliot rolled his eyes.

Jeff's eyes looked a little misty, but the smile that over took his face was bright. "Thank you, Kurt. It's nice to have _one_ real friend here." He gave the other boys a pointed look and stood up from the table, walking away to discard his tray.

Kurt groaned and quickly followed after him. "Jeff." He stopped him at the cafeteria doors. "Don't be mad at them just because they aren't saying what you want to hear. You know those guys love you. They're trying to protect you."

"They're wrong about Nick."

"Their intentions are good. You know that."

Jeff chewed his lip and looked back at the table to his friends. "Yeah… yeah. I know."

"You have what… four months left on your contract? You need your friends, don't stay mad too long."

Jeff nodded, "Yeah… okay." He smiled, "Thanks Kurt. And for the record… I think your relationship, even if it may be frowned upon, I think it will work out too." With that, he squeezed Kurt's arm and left the room.

Kurt stood in complete confusion for a moment. Kurt's relationship? _Did Jeff think Kurt was in a relationship with one of his clients?_ Kurt felt a little disgusted at the thought. He turned away and joined the table again.

"Before you say anything," Kurt held up his hand, "I know the chances of him and Nick being together after this is slim to nothing. But Jeff _needs_ this."

Everyone looked to Wes. He was their unofficial leader after all.

Wes sighed, "Yeah… I can see where you're coming from. I just don't want him to be crushed when he leaves this place and Nick kicks him to the curb."

"If that happens he is going to be crushed regardless."

"Kurt's right." Thad spoke up. "We've told Jeff how we feel, to keep bringing it up is just beating a dead horse. At this point, we just have to be there for him and not push him away."

There was a reluctant agreement around the table.

"I get out of here after Jeff, but let me tell you when I do and this Nick character has hurt my friend?" Elliot laughed darkly, "I know some guys who could _really_ make him regret it."

"You wouldn't hurt Nick…"

"Damn straight I would."

Kurt lifted his brows in surprise, he hadn't seen this side of Elliot before, but the intensity of his eyes told Kurt he wasn't kidding.

"I get out of here first, so I can even be here to pick Jeff up when his contract is over. And any of you too if you need it." Wes added, "I know that things are going to be different out in the real world, but I plan on being here for any of you. If that's something you'd like."

David grinned at everyone around the table, "Yeah, I agree. Friendships forged through fire and all that."

Kurt smiled, he never expected to make friends like this here, "How much longer do you have, Wes?"

"Just over a month." Wes said with a wide smile. "I'm literally counting the days."

Kurt was happy for Wes, of course he was, but he also couldn't really picture this place without him. Wes was the glue who kept them together. None of the ponies here had been here without him, he'd been at the Carousal longer than any of them.

The conversation turned to less sensitive topics and Elliot looked at Kurt. "Your support of Jeff and Nick, it isn't because you are hoping for your own happily-ever-after with someone you met here, is it?"

"What?" Kurt looked at Elliot in disgust and disbelief not even noticing that the other guys at the table also seemed to be listening for Kurt's answer. "You think I want to be with any of the men I've had as clients? _God no_ , I am going to scrub every last one of them out of my brain once I'm out of here."

Kurt looked around the table, no one was meeting his eyes like they knew something he didn't.

"Is there some rumor going around about me and a client? Jeff said something too. I assure you-"

"It's not a client." David said.

"What?" Kurt just wasn't following.

Elliot cleared his throat, "Listen Kurt, it's not the same as falling for a john… still, be careful. He isn't one of us and I doubt any relationship you start here will have meaningful value out in the real world."

"I honestly have no idea what any of you are talking about." Kurt really didn't. He wasn't in a _relationship_ with anyone.

"Okay." Elliot held up his hands in surrender, "Forget I said anything."

"No." Kurt was getting frustrated, "Tell me what you mean."

"It's your Shadow, Kurt." David chimed in again.

"My… you mean _Blaine_?"

"We've just noticed you two seem close." Wes said giving him a sympathetic look.

"I mean… he… Blaine is my – Shadow." Kurt stopped himself from saying 'friend' remembering that Blaine had said he wasn't allowed to be friends with the ponies. "He helps me out. Like your Shadows do too. I mean… he sees me at my most vulnerable and I… I trust him. That's all. Nothing is going on there."

"Good." David smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Sorry Kurt, I must have misread the situation." Elliot added.

"You did." Blaine was his friend. He wasn't afraid of the ponies knowing that, as long as it didn't get Blaine in trouble. But there wasn't anything more to it than that. It was friendship. That was it.

"Having a good Shadow makes a world of difference here." Wes said, "I'm relieved to hear you aren't developing feelings for him though. And if he is for you… well, that's not really your responsibility is it?"

"Blaine doesn't have feelings for me." Kurt felt… he wasn't sure how he felt. This conversation was making him flustered. He suddenly realized what Jeff meant by feeling like his friends were ganging up against him. They didn't understand.

"I mean…" Elliot started and trailed off meaningfully.

Kurt looked around the table, everyone had a look on their face as if Kurt was wrong and they knew better. "You mean _what_ , Elliot?"

"He looks at you like… like you hung the moon, Kurt. He's eyes get all big and round and loving."

"No." Kurt shook his head, his throat feeling tight, why did he feel like he wanted to cry right now? "Blaine's eyes are just like that. He… he's like a puppy."

"Okay. We were wrong. My bad."

"His rotation has to be up soon anyway." Thad cut in before Kurt cold snap at Elliot for not sounding sincere. "So if he does have a little crush, or whatever. It won't matter when you get your new Shadow."

"Wait… what?" Kurt asked, he didn't follow, but somehow understood Thad had just said something _terrible_.

"A lot of the staff here work on rotation, because the hours are so long. Most of the Shadows, the managers. They are on a few months and then off a few months. In fact, I think even Sebastian is only here for what… a few more weeks before he gets leave? I don't remember." Thad shrugged, "Anyway, I got a new Shadow just last week because mine went home. You didn't notice they come and go?"

"I…" Kurt's heart was beating too heavily, his tongue felt slow and heavy, "They all wear black and fade into the background… I didn't…"

"Don't worry. All the Shadows are well trained. You could ask Blaine when he rotates out so you aren't surprised by a new face."

"Oh." Kurt's head was spinning he was trying to picture his life here without Blaine. Some other random person was going to be there after his time with a client? No. He hated that. How could Blaine not have said something? Then through his near panic something else Thad said finally sunk in. "Wait, _Sebastian_ will rotate out?"

"God, I forget sometimes you didn't really have an orientation when you first started." Wes shook his head, "You didn't know?"

Kurt's emotions were a mess – two very different feelings warring inside him. Alarm over losing Blaine and utter joy at the thought of Sebastian being _anywhere_ but here. "Well, maybe there is a god." Kurt joked and everyone laughed.

Kurt finished his breakfast – though he didn't eat much, he stomach suddenly felt a little queasy – and tried to hide his unease. How much longer before Blaine wouldn't be here to comfort and listen to him, to be by his side? Was he really going to lose the best friend he'd made while in this awful place? Someone who made him laugh and feel safe even when the world was turning sideways all around him? He needed to find Blaine. They had to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast Kurt went to the gym to workout with Ms. July. He looked for Blaine along the way, but didn't find him. He missed those first few days here where Blaine escorted him everywhere. Ms. July was relentless today, especially hard on Kurt, but that was probably because he was distracted and when Ms. July gave him instructions he only half heard them.

"Hummel!" Ms. July barked out snapping her fingers in front of his face. "If you don't focus up I'll make you stay longer and do extra reps on the leg press!"

"Sorry, sorry." Kurt panted out trying to concentrate on the rowing machine he was currently only halfheartedly using.

"Start your total from the top, none of that counted."

"Yes, Ms. July." Kurt said and stared rowing in earnest, sweat beading on his forehead, even as his thoughts remained on Blaine. Would he be here another few months? Weeks? Days? No, no. Blaine would have said something if he was leaving soon. He would have.

In the end Ms. July did make him stay behind for some extra reps meaning the guys on his schedule were done showering when he got to the locker rooms. Kurt's arms and legs ached and his stomach was sore, Ms. July went hard on the kettlebell swings today. He leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower and let the water roll down his body. He was so tired. It was more than Ms. July's extra workout today. He'd been going non-stop for too long now. Ignoring how physically and mentally fatigued he was.

It was the news that he might be losing Blaine that made it all come crashing down. He didn't feel like he'd be able to survive this place without him. He was surprised to find that he was crying, the tears and the shower mixing on his face and running down his chin. Kurt turned around and slid down the tile wall folding his arms on his knees and burying his head. No one could see him, so he just let himself cry.

Most of the time Kurt tried to stay strong and push down the feelings of despair this placed kicked up. He only allowed himself to really feel this way occasionally, because sometimes he worried if he let himself cry he'd never be able to pull himself back up again. Without Blaine would he be able to pick himself back up?

He would still have friends here without Blaine, he knew that… but it wasn't until he tried to picture getting through a day without him that Kurt realized how much he truly did lean on Blaine for emotional support. It almost made sense why the guys thought something was going on there, maybe Kurt did depend too much on his shadow.

"Kurt?"

Kurt sniffed and lifted his head. Blaine's voice was calling for him as if Kurt's thoughts had conjured him.

"Kurt?"

"Over here." Kurt called standing and wiping tears off his face, which was silly seeing at he was still standing under the stream of the shower.

"Oh, I…" Blaine turned the corner and immediately looked down at his feet.

Blaine with his dark curly hair, sweet smile, and blushing cheeks. Kurt's heart picked up speed at the sight of him.

"You're a little behind schedule today. I was… I was just checking in to see if everything was alright."

"Ms. July kept me late." Kurt said quickly rinsing the rest of his conditioner out of his hair. "I'm almost done. We have library time next so I didn't think being late would be a big deal."

"Library time" was just some down time with other ponies. An indoor rec room/library area where they all hung out, read, played games, a little table tennis – that kind of thing. It was meant to promote team bonding, because the powers that ran Pantone found that their employees' health was better if they weren't completely isolated. Forced community.

"Yes, but um… I got permission for you to go back to your room and nap," Blaine said still looking at his shoes, "That is if you want to."

Kurt turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel. "A nap?"

Blaine moved to grab a robe for him, Kurt put it on and Blaine looked up, "If you want to. You were just so tired last night I was… a little worried about you. You need more time off."

Kurt smiled and wanted to reach out and give Blaine a hug, instead he wrapped his arms around himself. "Library time isn't that demanding."

"I know, but everything you do is so structured all the time, even that can be draining. And they don't let you sleep enough."

Kurt sighed and nodded, "I honestly think a nap sounds like the best thing in the world right now." Kurt felt worn-out, weary down to his bones and the idea of curling up in bed sounded like such a relief he could nearly cry – again. God, he really was exhausted, everything made him want to tear up.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine took a step towards him, his face radiating concern.

"Like you said, I'm just really tired."

"Have you been… did Ms. July make you cry?"

Kurt scrunched his brow in confusion and then realized his eyes must be red and puffy from his break down in the shower. "Oh no. Nothing like that. She's a drill sergeant, but not cruel."

Blaine smiled, "I'm not sure everyone would agree with you there." Blaine watched him closely but when Kurt didn't go on to explain Blaine didn't press. "Do you want to change back into you pre-workout clothes or just slip into some PJs once back in your room?"

"PJs." Kurt answered with a nod.

They walked down the hall side-by-side, though Kurt didn't actually need Blaine to walk him to his room, he was glad to have his company. He wanted to ask Blaine about his rotation, the question was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it. He was too worried too hear the answer. What if he found out Blaine was only here for a short time longer?

"You won't get in trouble for asking for these special favors for me will you? I know that things at Pantone are strict."

Blaine shook his head, "Fuck Pantone. I shouldn't have to ask permission for you to get enough rest to start with."

"Blaine." Kurt looked around as if they were being watched. He always felt watched here. "You'll get yourself in trouble." He leaned in and lowered his voice, "Though yeah, fuck them."

Blaine smiled, "I won't get in trouble. I go through the proper channels, even if I do work it so that Sebastian is left out."

They got to Kurt's room and Blaine paused outside the door. "I'll wake you up for lunch?"

Kurt's hand was on the doorknob, but he didn't open the door. He had to just ask. Just get it out in the open.

"Kurt?"

"Could you. Um… could you come in for a second? If I needed something?"

"Of course." Blaine said with a smile, but Kurt could see concern behind his eyes.

Kurt walked in and sat on his bed. Blaine stood in front of him looking a bit awkward.

"You can sit, Blaine." Kurt said giving him a reassuring smile.

Blaine nodded and sat in the one chair Kurt had in his small room.

"I feel like an idiot." Kurt started and rubbed a hand over his brow, "I found out today that the staff works on rotation, here a few month and then gone… and of course they do. I mean I've thought before how Sebastian is always here. No one could work that way all the time. Of course they rotate out."

"You're not an idiot for not thinking of that, you've had other things to worry about." Blaine said kindly.

Kurt nodded, and cleared his throat, "But… seeing as the staff rotates out… that would mean you rotate out. I was just wondering, how much longer are you here?" Kurt got the words out, though his heart was tight in his chest.

"I… Oh. Oh." Blaine shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "Um… not all of the staff rotates out. Ms. July works pretty regular hours so she doesn't. And Marley works evenings, but she doesn't rotate out… I mean she takes vacation sometimes… but… yeah."

"Right, but the shadows rotate." Kurt pressed on. He sat on his hands to keep from gesturing with them nervously. "I mean, you're awake before me and up after you've seen me to bed. You have long days. And I know you don't get any time off because I don't get any time off and you're always here when I need you… and… and," Kurt's voice started to break. "How much longer until I don't have you here anymore?"

"I…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and looked guilty and suddenly Kurt felt ashamed of himself.

Blaine had to be looking forward to getting some time away. He must have friends and family he wanted to see, and god knows he deserved to sleep in later than he did here, or have the reason he was up late be because he was out with friends, not because he was waiting to see what kind of help Kurt would need.

Kurt had never thought about any of this. Even now he was being selfish hating the idea of Blaine not being here for him, god… Blaine must be counting the days until his leave! Kurt didn't even know anything about Blaine's life outside of Pantone. What family did he have? What friends? Did he have a boyfriend or someone waiting for him?

Kurt had said they were friends, but he hadn't actually been treating Blaine the way you should treat a friend.

Kurt forced himself to smile, he had to stop being so selfish about this, "I mean, you must be ready to get out of here for a while. Do you have fun plans?"

"Kurt," Blaine's face had been pinched with worry, but it switched into a look of resolve as he leaned forward, "Not all shadows rotate out."

"But-"

"I mean most do. Right now all of them do… except me. Sometimes there are others who stay on all the time, it is just me for now… but um… yeah. I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt's heart leaped in his chest, but he couldn't understand what Blaine was saying, "But… you have to have time off eventually."

"Right. Um." Blaine sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him, they were squeezed so tight right now his knuckles were white. Something was wrong. Something Blaine wasn't saying. "I don't… That is, sometimes shadows work on contract. Like the ponies… well not like the ponies… we don't… you know. Um, I'm here until my contract is up."

"Your contract…" Kurt wet his lips and thought this through, "So like the ponies you work until you've made a certain amount of money?"

"Yes."

"And you're stuck here until you do?"

"It's not so bad." Blaine shrugged looking a little more relaxed, "Especially since I started working with you."

"Blaine." Kurt smiled and shook his head, moving his hands from under him now that the news he was dreading didn't seem to be coming, "I can't believe I didn't know this. And… you've been on contract the whole time you've been here?"

"Yes."

Kurt was piecing this all together, he wanted to sing and shout. Blaine wasn't leaving! But he felt like something was wrong here. Something he wasn't quiet grasping, "But you've been here a long time."

"What makes you say that?" Blaine leaned back away from Kurt, looking wary again.

"You do. When I mention how well you know this place you always say, 'I've been here a while."

"Oh. Yeah. True." Blaine was looking down now, his voice soft and he suddenly looked like that same timid, scared Blaine that first started helping Kurt.

Kurt couldn't understand it, why was this conversation making him so uncomfortable?

"I didn't mean to pry, Blaine." Kurt said scooting to the edge of the bed and reaching out to lay a hand on top of Blaine's.

Blaine's eyes glanced at their hands, but not up to Kurt's face.

"I thought a time was coming when I'd have a different shadow and I needed to prepare for that. Honestly, I hated the thought of losing you. But… I'm not sure this is better. How long is your contract?"

Blaine wet his lips and shrugged.

Okay, that wasn't an answer. Kurt was worried about this near complete shutdown from Blaine. He'd always been able to draw Blaine out before – even when they first met.

"I'm only asking because…" Kurt furrowed his brow, trying to pick out the right words to get Blaine to come back out of his shell. "Well, I've neglected our friendship by not really knowing anything about you Blaine. I want… I want this friendship to be two sided. You do so much for me an-"

"It's my job." Blaine's voice was monotone and crisp.

Kurt sighed. Great! It was like week one of Kurt's stay here all over again. They'd come so far and in a matter of moments Kurt had somehow pushed Blaine way. "I know." Kurt said keeping his voice light. There was something going on here that Kurt didn't understand, and he couldn't read if he should ask for more information or just let it be. "But Blaine… you… you care about me, don't you?"

Blaine looked up quickly at that question, his eyes eager and expressive. "Yes, of course, Kurt."

"Okay, so it is your job to help me, but caring about me? I kinda figured that was extra," Kurt smiled and Blaine slowly smiled back at him blushing a little.

"It is."

Kurt had to glace away to hide his own blush, Blaine was looking at him like – well Elliot's words from earlier came back to him – like he'd hung the moon.

"I need you to know that I care about you too." Kurt said meeting Blaine's eyes again, "I don't want everything to always be about me. And I want to be relieved that you aren't going anywhere anytime soon, but even as I say that it sounds awful. I mean who would want to be stuck in this place?"

"It isn't as bad for the shadows."

Kurt nodded, "I guess that's true."

"I wouldn't want to leave before you did anyway." Blaine shook his head, "I couldn't leave you here… I'll be here Kurt, I'm not going anywhere."

Again Kurt wanted to reach out and hug Blaine, but as encouraging as those words were, they were also heartbreaking, "How long to do you have on your contract, Blaine?" Kurt asked again.

Again Blaine just shrugged, "A while."

Kurt wanted to press, to make Blaine tell him exactly how long 'a while' was, but he wouldn't force Blaine to say it if he didn't want to. He'd already asked twice and Blaine hadn't answered.

"Can I ask how you ended up working at Pantone in the first place? You certainly don't seem like… like someone who would – No." Kurt shook his head, "That's not what I mean, I know people do all kinds of things if they need money, I mean look at me?" Kurt laughed a little self-consciously. "I mean to say, you don't seem to really care for Pantone."

"No. That's true. It's run by really horrible people."

"That we both work for."

"That we both work for." Blaine agreed. He didn't say anything else and the silence between them stretched on for a moment.

Getting information out of Blaine right now was like pulling teeth. Did Blaine not want Kurt to get to know him better? Or maybe he was just asking questions about the wrong things. He'd try a different route. "Okay… what about your family?" Kurt tried changing gears, "You know I have my dad. I get to call him once a week so he continues to believe I'm out of the country as an exchange student and not working at a brothel owned by 'really horrible people'. Do you get weekly calls home too?"

Blaine slipped his hands out from under Kurt's and used one to rub the back of his neck. He looked nervous again. "I call my mom from time to time. I'm not close with the rest of my family. She doesn't know I work here. She wouldn't even understand a place like this."

"I get that. I would never let my dad know."

Blaine was jogging his foot anxiously and Kurt sighed, "Blaine I'm clearly asking all the wrong things, but this isn't an interrogation. I'm just trying to get to know you. When I found out today that you… that you could be leaving soon I was… upset." Kurt laughed little, "I mean, upset doesn't even cover it." Kurt ran his hands down his face, god he almost broke apart this morning thinking about Blaine leaving, "As much as I hate that you are stuck here too, I am so relieved that I get to still have you by my side. And I… I just want us to have a better friendship than just shadow and pony. That's all."

"You were upset?"

"Very." Kurt confessed, "It made me feel a little sick."

"Is that…" Blaine's eyes grew wide, "Is that why you were crying?"

Kurt blushed again, "As embarrassing as it is to be caught, yes."

"Kurt." Blaine immediately stood up from the chair, his nervousness seemingly gone for the moment. He moved to sit next to Kurt on the bed. Kurt's hand was resting on the mattress and Blaine reached out running his fingers ever so softly over Kurt's skin making a shiver run down Kurt's spine. Then Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, the press of his skin warm and comforting, "If I were leaving soon I would have told you. I'm not leaving you."

Kurt nodded, a warm pleasant feeling blooming in his chest at having Blaine this close. Kurt looked at his earnest eyes and down at his lips and finally landed on their clasped hands, "I still want to be friends, Blaine." He said softly, "Even when we both get out of here." He looked up to catch Blaine's reaction.

Blaine's eyes seemed a little sad, but he smiled and nodded, "Of course we will be. Now, you should take advantage of this down time. We've talked so long it's eaten into your nap."

"I don't mind." Kurt said, they were so close that Kurt had to physically restrain himself from leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "I'd happily give up a nap to keep talking to you."

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment as a small smile played on his lips, "That's sweet Kurt," he said as he looked at Kurt again, "But you're so tired I can feel it radiating off you. I'm worried about you."

Kurt yawned and nodded. Talking about a nap was making him feel how drained he was.

"I'll wake you up for lunch."

"Yeah, okay. Thank you for this." Kurt wasn't going to give up on getting to know Blaine better, but he could let it go for the moment. Baby steps.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and stood from the bed, "Of course." He opened the door and paused looking back at Kurt who was climbing under the covers with just his robe on. Who needed PJs?

"Um… My mom's name is Mae."

"Mae?"

"I don't mean to be hard to talk to. It's just been awhile since anyone cared enough to try."

Kurt smiled and nodded, "Mae is a lovely name."

Blaine smiled too and then closed the door. Kurt laid in bed thinking about that smile and hoping Blaine would continue to open up to him.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Yikes! That was a long wait between chapters! Sorry about that. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'll try to do better. Meanwhile, have an extra-long chapter to make up for it. :)

* * *

Kurt leaned back on his elbows and lifted his face to the sky, sighing contentedly as the gentle rays of the sun warmed his skin. He and the other ponies were only granted scheduled, short amounts of time out in the courtyard. A small garden area behind the Pantone building. It wasn't much, nowhere to run or really move, but at least out here they saw the sun! It had been raining the last few days and their outdoors time had been curtailed so to be outside now with sun on his skin and bird song filling the air. It was like heaven.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes were closed but he smiled as Blaine approached him, he'd knew that gentle voice.

"Mmmm. Hi Blaine." Kurt kept his eyes closed and his face turned upwards, "You can't be here to fetch me already, I know our assigned outdoors time can't be over yet."

Blaine didn't answer, but Kurt heard him shuffling his feet.

Kurt sighed and blinked his eyes open looking up at Blaine standing over him, the sun behind his head making his curls look golden. "You _are_ here to fetch me."

"I'm sorry."

"I still have… what? Thirty minutes left?"

Blaine nodded, "I know, but you've been requested."

Kurt furrowed his brows not liking the sound of that.

"Um… Mr. Osiris wants to see you."

Kurt's heart rate spiked. He hadn't seen Mr. Osiris _once_ since his interview. Being requested by him now? That couldn't be good.

" _Am I in trouble?_ " Kurt asked quickly moving to stand.

Blaine reached out a hand to help him up. "I don't know. I tried asking around to see what it was about, but no one knows anything." Blaine seemed like he was nervous but trying to hide it as he helped pull Kurt to his feet. Again, not a good sign.

"Okay…." Kurt brushed off the seat of his pants to make sure there wasn't any grass stuck to him. "He couldn't have waited thirty minutes?"

"Sorry." Blaine repeated.

"Blaine, it isn't your fault. I guess the only thing I can do is go." Kurt said trying to project confidence. He had no reason to be frightened of Mr. Osiris he knew he hadn't done anything outside of Pantone guidelines.

Blaine nodded and led him back inside. Several of the other ponies looked his direction, Wes shot him a quizzically look, but all Kurt could do was shrug. He knew little more than they did.

"What does Mr. Osiris usually need to talk to ponies for?" Kurt asked as they entered the building and Blaine walked him down a long hallway.

"It could be many things. A question about your contract, or a special request from a client. If you'd been having trouble with your clients or another pony I'd think it was about that, but things have been fairly smooth sailing for you lately." Blaine stopped and looked at him. "Haven't they?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded, "Even things with Sebastian have been pretty easy recently. He just sneers at me and talks about me like I'm not there, and honestly I've put up with worse."

Blaine nodded and continued walking.

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so. Maybe he is just checking in on you?" Blaine said, his brows furrowed like he was trying to figure this out as well.

"Does that sound like something he'd do?"

"No…" They paused outside a door with a number pad, much like the one that lead to the shadows' area, and Blaine punched in the code before opening the door. "But I have heard that he likes you."

"Still? I haven't even seen him since I started working here." Kurt's heart was still beating a little fast, and he had to concentrate on not letting his voice pitch up an octave and give away his nerves.

"He keeps an eye on the records of the ponies he likes." Blaine said with a serious expression, "That's the rumor around the staff areas at least. He gets reports on all the important things happening at Pantone – not just the Carousel Room – but people say he asks for information on you in particular."

Kurt felt a chill go down his spine, he wasn't sure why the thought of Mr. Osiris keeping tabs on him was so disconcerting.

"Is that… normal?" Kurt asked as they walked down a hallway Kurt recognized from the first time he was here.

"I mean… you aren't the first. There have been other ponies who are um…" Blaine's cheeks flushed a bit and he looked away from Kurt, "Who are his type."

Kurt's face twisted in disgust, he didn't like that. "So he keeps tabs on me? Reads up on what I've been doing with clients?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt grimaced. "Yeah… that's a little creepy."

They stopped in front of the door to Mr. Osiris' office, Kurt just stood there looking at it, his stomach doing somersaults.

"I'm going to be right here, Kurt."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine who was looking back with a small smile on his lips and a softness in his eyes.

"I will literally be right outside of this door, okay?"

"Thank you." Kurt said, he wished Blaine could go in with him, but knowing he'd be close was a comfort.

It had been a week since their conversation about Blaine's contract. And while Kurt hadn't found out any more about how Blaine ended up at Pantone or how much longer he'd be here Blaine had started opening up.

He knew Blaine's parents were divorced, that he had a brother he didn't like to talk about, and that his mother, Mae, was a Filipino immigrant who loved to play the piano and watch British crime dramas. When Blaine talked about his mom his whole face lit up. When Blaine's whole face lit up Kurt's heart always skipped a beat.

Blaine also listened to Kurt talk about his dad and step-mom, about his dreams of being on the stage and his acceptance to NYADA. Kurt felt closer to him than ever, like he was truly getting to know the real _Blaine_ , not just his shadow Blaine. So having Blaine promise to stay close… it meant a lot.

Kurt lifted a hand and knocked on the door.

He heard a voice call out. "Come in!"

Blaine squeezed his arm and Kurt smiled at him before opening the door and walking in.

The office was as Kurt remembered, big faux window covered with curtains, bookshelves on the walls, large photo prints of barely dressed young men (though those seem to have been rotated to new shots) and a large marble desk. It was funny, the first time Kurt had been here this room seemed grand and intimidating, now it just felt… showy and overdone. Like the imitation of something daunting.

Mr. Osiris looked up from the laptop on his desk and smiled that boyish grin Kurt remembered from their first meeting. "Kurt! It is so nice to see you. Please have a seat, can I offer you a beverage?"

"No. Thank you." Kurt said as he sat.

Mr. Osiris continued to smile, his eyes roaming down Kurt's body unashamedly, "Well, I can see the dietitians and trainers have been doing their jobs well. You were lovely when you first interviewed, but you seem practically sculpted from marble now."

Kurt smiled back, "Thank you." He was use to complements from men at this point, and they were often lewd or suggestive, this wasn't even that. Even if Mr. Osiris expression made his words a little less innocent. Besides, Kurt knew the flowered short sleeved button-up he was wearing showed off his toned arms particularly well.

"How have things been going for you so far? You've been here…" He looked down at a folder on his desk, "Nearly two months now?"

"Kurt nodded, "Fifty-four days to be exact."

Mr. Osiris chuckled at that. "And everything is going well for you?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded. He hated it here, but everything was going as expected at least.

"Good, good. You have very high ratings from your clients. And you seem to be well liked by the other ponies."

Maybe this meeting was some kind of performance review? If so, it seemed to be going well.

"They are a good group of guys."

"And Sebastian?"

Kurt swallowed deeply and tried to hide the nervousness that welled up in his stomach. Was he here because Sebastian had complained about him?

"He's… fine." Kurt answered, not knowing what to say. He'd heard that Mr. Osiris and Sebastian didn't like each other, but Kurt wasn't going to bad mouth his manger to the boss, that couldn't end well for him.

Mr. Osiris' smile grew. He was actually a rather good looking man, or would be if he wasn't so… smarmy.

"I see." He rested his elbows on the desktop and leaned forward, "I heard from Sebastian that he made a request of you recently and you said no?"

"I…" It took Kurt a moment to realize what Mr. Osiris was talking about _. Shit, was that what this was about?_ "He asked if I would pose for a photoshoot, I declined."

That wasn't exactly what happened. Kurt had been sitting in Marley's styling chair when Sebastian had walked up and barked out that he'd booked a photoshoot for Kurt, though he had no idea why anyone would pay money for a picture of him. Kurt had been surprised to say the least. Not by Sebastian's jibes, but that he would act like the photoshoot was something Kurt had no choice in. Sebastian hadn't been happy when Kurt said no, he'd let it go though. He had to, Kurt wasn't contractedly obligated to do a photoshoot.

"Is that so? It takes a lot of balls to flat out refuse a request of a superior in a place like this."

Kurt bit his tongue just in time to stop himself from saying that there was nothing _superior_ about Sebastian Smtyhe.

"Perhaps you'd reconsider, if I asked you personally?"

Kurt's heart dropped to his stomach and he had to force his body language relax so that hopefully Mr. Osiris wouldn't see how nervous this conversation was making him. "Why would you want me too?" Kurt asked trying to sound casual, "I'm sure there are many young attractive men who'd love to make some extra cash modeling."

"Yes," Mr. Osiris eyes twinkled, "But we've had some special request from your clients asking for photos. And I have to be honest, you'd look lovely on my walls." He gestured to the black and white photos on display around them. Kurt glanced at one of a man that couldn't have been any older than him turned slightly away from the camera, his ass on full display and a silk sheet he was gripping in his hand flowing down to _just_ cover his cock. Mr. Osiris wanted a picture like that of Kurt to leer at every day?

No. Absolutely _not_ happening.

"Well…" Kurt licked his lips and cleared his dry throat before looking back at Mr. Osiris, "I'm very flattered, thank you. But I still have to say no."

The smile slipped from Mr. Osiris' face. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You know you'll be paid for it. It would mean getting out of here all that sooner, and I have to say the way you are making money now you're on track to be here closer to eight months than the six months you were hoping for."

That news was discouraging to say the least and Kurt had to take a moment to compose himself before he could speak. He knew eight months was a possibility, _but god_ , that sounded like _forever_. "Why is that?" Kurt spoke up, "You said my clients like me."

"They do, very much. But you have very… let's say… _tame_ clients. Easy ones for the most part. They may make life here less strenuous, but they also don't pay as much."

"Right." Kurt nodded and thought about the one truly difficult client he'd had, Mr. Schue. Would having more nights like that be worth getting out of here two months earlier? The thought was making his stomach hurt.

"So you see, I'm doing you a favor offering you this modeling gig."

Kurt thought about it a moment, it would be a quick easy way to make some money towards his contract but still… "No." Kurt sat up straight in his chair and tried to convey his determination. "Thank you very much Mr. Osiris, but it isn't in my contract and I going to have to turn down the offer."

"Why?" Mr. Osiris' voice had grown cold. His boyish smile long vanished.

"I… pictures last." Kurt aid deciding the only way to answer was with the truth, "When I'm done with my contract I don't want anything of me… left here. And I certainly don't want them in the homes of my clients to look at and… and…"

"Jack off to?" Mr. Osiris supplied, again glancing down Kurt's body.

"Exactly." Kurt said shifting in his chair uncomfortably, "So again, thank you, but no thank you." Kurt was impressed with himself – his voice hadn't wavered at all.

Though his confidence wavered a little as he saw the look on Mr. Osiris' face.

His expression grew dark as he leaned forward, "You think you're better than this life don't you? That you're above us here at Pantone?" His voice was steel, "That you'll leave and forget about your time here. You honestly see yourself as better than me, your clients, the other ponies?"

Kurt clenched his jaw, "I don't think I'm better than the other ponies." He said boldly and by the slight twitch of Mr. Osiris' eye he knew he'd caught the heavily implied insult. Kurt shouldn't be antagonizing this man. He was powerful and held Kurt's future in his hands. Still he had never been able to back down from a bully.

There was along tense moment when Kurt was ready for anything. Yelling, swearing, maybe violence. But soon Mr. Osiris' face shifted back to a smile, even if Kurt could now see the cracks behind it.

"You are so lucky you've had such easy clients so far."

Kurt cleared his throat again, a nervous impulse, "Well, they pick me, I don't pick them."

"Is that what you think?" Mr. Osiris's grinned and not even his Timothy Olyphant-esque good looks could hide the sinister nature of it. "You don't think I have staff serving them drinks, and stroking their egos, and whispering in their ears from the moment they walk in this place? You know it was Sebastian who directed William Schuester towards you."

Kurt's chest hurt his heart was beating so fast, yes, he'd known that about Sebastian.

"Smythe was out of line that evening," Mr. Osiris continued his voice laced with anger, " _I'm_ the one who has been directing clients to you." He slowly stood for his chair, eyes locked on Kurt like he was pray and his lips twisted in anger, "I may not be there in the room, or meet each of these men, but whose words do you think are being whispered to them? Who do you think writes the script and keep the wheels of this place turning?"

Kurt didn't think he needed to answer, it was a rhetorical question, he wasn't sure he'd be able to force out an answer anyway. Mr. Osiris was leaning over his desk with the palms of is hands pressed against the top. He eyes looked a little wild and his constant smile made him seem unhinged. "I've been your guardian angel, boy! I doubt you want those whispers to blow against you. You think _Schuester_ is the worst of them? I can send villains you can even imagine your way." His tone was low and menacing and his threat abundantly clear.

"I…" Kurt's voice finally betrayed him, come coming out hoarse. He didn't know what to say.

Mr. Osiris sat back down slowly, his smile looking a little more normal. The thunderous anger rippling off him subsiding in an instant, which in itself was disturbing, "So I can expect you to do the photoshoot? I'll set it up for Thursday."

He pulled his laptop up and started scroll though as if booking it right then.

Kurt could feel his hands start to shake, but he forced his words out. "No."

Mr. Osiris looked up.

"No, thank you. No photoshoot." Kurt refusal was clear, even as his voice shook.

There was silence in the room so thick you could carve it and Kurt could hear his heart drumming in his ears. But then Mr. Osiris blinked, smiled, and let out a laugh. "Very well. It is up to you. It isn't required by your contract." He stood from the table and gestured to the door. "I won't take up any more of your day."

He was so pleasant suddenly that Kurt felt like he had whiplash. He stood and followed Mr. Osiris, but not too closely, worried this was some kind of trick or trap.

"I look forward to seeing how this decision works out for you." He said as he opened the door.

With that Kurt was quickly ushered out the office. He stood in the hallway, door closed behind him as his whole body started to tremble.

"Kurt." Blaine was by his side in an instant, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I… I just…" He felt like he was going to throw up. What had he just done?

He felt Blaine hold his elbow and start directing him down the hall.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Blaine was looking him over as if there was some injury he was missing.

"No. Nothing like that."

"Kurt? You're white as a sheet."

They entered the Carousal section of Pantone again and Kurt stopped, leaning against the wall, his legs a little shaky as he turned to Blaine. "I think I just made an enemy of the god of the underworld."

"What?" Blaine looked truly concerned. When Kurt didn't responded Blaine just lead him by the arm to his quarters. Kurt plopped down on his bed feeling stunned and was glad when Blaine sat down beside him.

"Start from the beginning, what happened with Mr. Osiris?"

"When I first came here… when I interviewed for the job I asked… I asked if Mr. Osiris' name was like the Egyptian god of death. He said, no it was the god of the underworld."

"Okay…" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt couldn't make eye contact, he was just replaying that manic furious look on Mr. Osiris' face and his promise that there were villains worse than Mr. Schue. "And now I've made him angry."

"Kurt." Blaine scooted closer, and reached out to hold Kurt's hands. "Orsee is just a man. Not a god."

Kurt had been starting off at nothing but he focused on Blaine now. "I know, of course I now that. But if Pantone is the underworld Mr. Osiris certainty sees himself as a god here. He has the upper hand. He has all the power."

Blaine waited, worriedly searching Kurt's face.

Kurt took a deep breath. "He wanted me to do a photoshoot like... you know the ones hanging up everywhere. I said no. Repeatedly. He... he threatened me."

"Threatened you how?" Blaine's voice had an angry edge to it.

"He said Mr. Schue wasn't as bad as they got and that he was the one who decided which clients chose me."

"Mr. Osiris decides what clients you get?"

Kurt nodded, his stomach flipping over, "I can't do it. I can have night after night of other Mr. Schues… or … or worse."

"Kurt, listen to me," Blaine's hands moved up Kurt's arms to cup the back of his neck as he brought their faces close together, "Mr. Osiris is not a god. He isn't even the top guy here at Pantone. He has a whole board to answer to. He won't do anything against your contract. He can't."

"My contract allows a lot." Kurt said, though he hadn't know about the board. Mr. Osiris had told him he was the head of Pantone on their first meeting.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, but still sounded calm, "But going out of his way to hurt an employee that is making Pantone good money will _not_ go in his favor. He may have given you the impression he can do whatever he wants, but he can't."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath – that assurance was comforting. Kurt had let himself panic for a moment, maybe seeing Mr. Osiris as something more powerful than he really was.

Blaine gently rubbed his fingers against the nape of Kurt's neck as Kurt calmed down. _God that felt good._ People were always touching him here, Marley at the salon, doing his hair and makeup, her employees keeping him waxed and shaved, Ms. July correcting his posture, Sebastian pinching at his stomach fat, and of course the clients touching him in any way they pleased. But this… this… Blaine's hands on him, his fingers softly smoothing over his skin….

It was like when Blaine had put the cover-up on him after Mr. Schue had bruised him, it was so soft, so sweet, not demanding, not prodding, not sexual. Just… kind. Comforting. Reassuring.

Kurt sighed and leaned his forehead against Blaine's and lifted his arms to loop around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine moved an arm to Kurt's back and pulled him in, the other hand still curling in the hair at the back of Kurt neck as Kurt moved to tuck his face against Blaine's shoulder. Neither of them spoke for a moment, Kurt just let Blaine hold him. He hadn't felt this safe or whole or calm since the day he signed the contract with Pantone.

"How do you do that?" Kurt asked softly after a while.

"Mmmm?" Blaine was still stroking Kurt's neck and back as he asked quietly. "Do what?"

Kurt lifted his head to look Blaine in the face, but didn't move out of his arms. "Calm me down like that. I thought I was going to have a panic attack."

"I didn't do anything. You just needed someone there for you. I'm the lucky person who got that job."

"No." Kurt shook his head, "It's more than that. I _trust_ you. In a place where it's hard to trust."

"I'm glad you do."

"You've helped other ponies before me, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Was it like this with them?" Kurt didn't need to explain what he meant by _like this_ as he sat on the bed pressed against Blaine, their faces a breath away.

"I… I've always tried to go out of my way to make the ponies I help feel taken care of. In the past I haven't talked to them as much as we talk. And… no." Blaine blushed a little, "It hasn't been like… this."

"Why am I different?"

Blaine furrowed his brow as if putting a lot of thought into his answer, "Well, for one thing from day one you've been wonderful to me. Seen me as a person, tried to get me to talk and… then of course there is the fact that you're just so… kind. To me. To the other staff, to the other ponies. Shadows see it all you know, people don't pay us much mind but we're around. We know. And it made me… I guess I feel protective of you. Not that you can't stand up for yourself. You _did_ just tell me you said no to Mr. Osiris, _repeatedly_. I don't think you need me to protect you, but I do like to make you feel… I don't know. Not alone?"

"That is exactly how you make me feel." Kurt smiled and bumped their foreheads together, "Thank you for that."

They stayed like that a little longer, Kurt feeling warm and cared for in Blaine's embrace, until Kurt pulled back just a bit. "Things are about to get harder for me though, aren't they? Even if Mr. Osiris isn't as powerful as he likes people to think, if Sebastian can send certain clients my way, Mr. Osiris certainly can."

Blaine worked his jaw for a moment, looking upset. "Yes. It may get more difficult for a little while."

"You think I should have just agreed to the pictures, don't you?"

"No." Blaine shook his head, "Not if it was important to you not to."

"It is very important to me."

"Then you did the right thing. The hard thing, but the right thing."

Kurt nodded. "And now what do I do?"

"Just… be strong. There are rules set in place for your protection. After all, your well-being matters to Pantone."

"Only because I'm a dollar sign to them."

"Yes," Blaine sighed regretfully, "But that makes you important."

"The first night I was here I saw whip marks on David's back." Kurt's throat felt tight thinking about it. Over the past weeks he'd tried to put that image out of his mind.

Blaine's face looked pained, "There are some high ranking clients who get away with a little more… but… the Carousel has limits."

"Right. Right." Kurt nodded. "I guess worrying about it now won't help anything."

"Kurt, no matter what happens, I'm here. I'll be here."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to place a quick peck on Blaine's cheek. Kurt wasn't usually this tactile in the real world, but something about Blaine made Kurt's walls tumble down. The rosy blush to Blaine's cheeks at the kiss made Kurt _happy_ to have his walls down. "Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine just shyly nodded and Kurt found he really did feel less afraid.

For now at least.

* * *

That evening Sebastian didn't say a word to him as Kurt and the other ponies got ready. There was one long look that made Kurt think Sebastian knew _something_ was up, but he didn't say a thing. Kurt was wearing tight black boxer briefs this evening with a little navy blue eyeliner as his makeup, and his hair styled to perfection, Marley was good at that. He waited behind the glad with the other ponies and felt nervous and jittery as his number was called and Blaine walked him to the room where his client would be waiting.

"I don't happen to have a regular booked tonight do I?"

"No." Blaine said quietly looking at his tablet, "Someone new. New to the Carousel, not just to you. So I don't really have any information on him."

Kurt nodded as they stopped outside the door. "Okay." He throat felt scratchy.

"I'm sorry, I wish I was more help." Blaine eyes were wide and regretful.

"You're wonderful, Blaine. I'll see you in a little while?"

Blaine reached out a hand the squeeze one of Kurt's, "You know I'll be right here."

Kurt nodded, took a deep breath and walked into the room.

The lights were low and the room smelt like someone had been smoking a cigar. A man stood from a chair in the corner, dressed in an expensive suit. He was younger than many of Kurt's clients, probably in his early forties. He didn't say a word to Kurt has he walked to a polished wooden box placed on a side table, he lifted the lid and then turned the box towards Kurt.

Inside were leather wrist cuffs, a dark leather choker, a coil of black nylon rope, a blindfold, a few shiny metal objects… clamps of some kind? And a glossy black silicone dildo the size of which made Kurt's knees feel weak.

Kurt swallowed deeply and looked up at his client.

"Let's get these on you." He said with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Look at that, not too long between posting! Enjoying this chapter as I work on the next one. :)

* * *

Kurt glanced at the box and opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. The man smiled and snapped the box closed making Kurt flinch, before he placed it down on the bed.

"I… I'm not sure how to…" Kurt started pulling his eyes away from the box to meet the gleaming eyes of his client, "I'm not sure what you want."

The man shook his head and lifted a hand to place a finger softly against Kurt's lips. "No need to talk." His finger dragged down Kurt's lips and chin and neck, until he placed his palm against Kurt's chest and pushed. Kurt followed to movement allowing himself to fall back and sit on the bed. The man smiled and knelt next to him.

He trailed his hands down Kurt's sides, making goosebumps rise on his skin, and then reached his for his boxer briefs pulling them down and arching a brow until Kurt lifted his ass allowing the underwear to be fully pulled off and tossed to the side.

"Lay down" The man said.

Kurt nodded and started to lay down on his back, he man furrowed his dark brows and shook his head.

Okay… right. Kurt rolled over laying on his stomach, his naked body stretched out on the bed.

"Fucking gorgeous." The man said letting a hand trail down Kurt shoulders, over his shoulder blades, down his curve of his back and then over the swell of his ass. Kurt sucked in a tight breath as the man squeezed an ass cheek.

Kurt was nervous, his muscles tight and on the verge of trembling. This man hadn't done anything yet, but the items in that box were worrisome and he had Mr. Osiris threat ringing in his ears. Was the man sent to him by Mr. Osiris? If so, what plans did he have for Kurt?

It didn't take long to get at least a partial answer to that question. The man grabbed a bottle of lube and started working Kurt open. He wasn't really wasting any time here was he? Kurt tried to even out his breathing as the man pushed the tip of a finger inside of him and started pumping it in and out.

Kurt had gone through this dozens of times with many different men, it shouldn't bother him anymore. This was normal, the man was even being careful not to work Kurt open too quickly. Still Kurt was having trouble containing his nerves. It was made worse by the fact that the man was silent and had instructed Kurt not to talk. He wanted to ask what the man wanted, maybe flirt a little. Anything to give him an idea of what to expect next.

Soon the man had three fingers in Kurt, slow, deliberate, and well-practiced. Kurt found he was rutting just a little against the mattress. His cock half hard and his skin growing warm.

"That should do it." The man said and he stood up from the bed, Kurt turned to watch him wash his hands with supplies left in the room for that purpose before walking back to the bed and reopening that damn box.

"What's next?" Kurt ventured to ask, hoping speaking wouldn't get him in trouble.

The mans' eye snapped from the box to Kurt with a stern expression and Kurt immediately thought back to Mr. Schue and how doing anything out of line earned him a painful spanking. The man just smiled mischievously at him though and lifted something out of the box. It was the large, black dildo.

Kurt let out an involuntary whimper.

The sound made the man's smile grow wider. "Don't worry, you can take it." He said, which didn't help elevate Kurt's worry _at all_.

The man knelt back on the bed next to Kurt, who was straining his head back to try and see what he was doing. The man made a _tsking_ sound and placed his hand on Kurt's back pressing him down to the mattress. "No moving." He commanded, "We'll work on that next."

Kurt did as he was told, laying all the way down again with his cheek flat against the bed. He heard the man squirting out more lube and the telltale sound of him working it over the dildo. At least it sounded as if it would be well lubricated. Then Kurt felt the swollen plastic tip of the toy press against his hole and Kurt's hands clinched at the bedsheets as the man started pressing the dildo in.

Kurt gasped against the intrusion. However, Kurt at least gave the man credit for taking things slowly. He could have really hurt Kurt if he'd wasn't patient. At the same time, the slowness of the procedure was torturous in its own way. The dildo was long and thick, growing even thinker toward the bulging end that would remain outside of Kurt and keep it snug inside of him.

Kurt tried to follow orders and stay still as the dildo started to fill his insides and press against him in increasingly obtrusive and uncomfortable ways. It was impossible to be completely still though. He had started trembling, his muscles quivering, and his cock feeling too confined, hardening and pressed against the mattress. He shifted a little now and then because the stillness was almost painful.

The man didn't seem to mind the gentle squirming, and he seemed to enjoy the little reflexive moans and whimpers Kurt was letting out. He would encourage Kurt, "That's right. Let it out. You're taking it beautifully."

It couldn't have taken more than a few minutes to get the dildo completely sheathed in Kurt, but it had felt much longer. It had grown so wide at the end that Kurt had almost let out a shout of pain, but had bit his tongue and buried his face in the sheets instead.

The man was still muttering words of encouragement to him, rubbing a hand gently up and down Kurt's trembling back. Kurt had _never_ felt like this. He'd had cocks of various sizes inside him, and one time a butt plug, but nothing like this. Nothing like the unrealistic length and girth of the silicone monstrosity that was currently wedged deep inside him, pressing, filling, _invading_ him.

The man stood from the bed again, which shifted Kurt's position and pulled a helpless whimper from his lips as the dildo moved inside him. _Oh god_ , it was too much. Kurt couldn't bare this. His hands grasped and ungrasped the sheets as his whimper grew into a distressed moan.

"He said you were vocal." The man cooed as Kurt whined, "I love that."

Kurt wondered who this "he" was. Sebastian? One of the carousal staff? …Mr. Osiris? He didn't ask. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

The man was grabbing something else from the box now and Kurt turned a little to watch. He hissed in pain and tried to be still, _okay moving was a bad idea_. He allowed just his eyes to follow the man, trying to catch everything his client was doing. The man pulled out the rope and looked back at Kurt, the gleam in his eyes brighter now. "And now for my favorite part."

Kurt's breathing sped up. He'd been restrained before with other clients, but it was always cuffs or scarves tying his wrist to the bed frame. He never really loved the helpless feeling that gave him and he knew he wasn't going to like whatever required _that much rope_.

The man moved the box to a nearby table and came back to the bed with the coils of nylon rope in his hands. "Sit up." He ordered and Kurt's eye widened.

Sit up? _Sit up?_ Right now? Like this? With that damn dildo pressing against his insides? Kurt didn't move. He was afraid to.

The man's eyes narrowed. "You'll be _fine_. Now sit up." His voice was firm and Kurt knew if he didn't move on his own the man was going to move Kurt himself.

Kurt drew in a deep breath and then flattened his palms against the bed pushing himself up like a push-up and trying not to bend or move the dildo inside him too much. It still _hurt_ , it hurt and felt… _oh god_. The dildo shifted pressing against Kurt's G spot and Kurt couldn't help but let out a cry. His erection quivering.

The man just smiled, "God, you're sexy as hell."

He knelt next to Kurt again and helped maneuver him. Kurt hissed and cried out as with each movement, pain and pleasure jolted inside him. Eventually the man had him sitting, painfully, on his ass and the man moved behind him, hands smoothing down Kurt's arms and pressing them against his sides even has Kurt trembled and moaned.

"Leave those there." The man said as he started to uncoil the rope and wrap it around Kurt's torso, trapping his arms in place against him.

Anytime Kurt tried to look back at the man or what he was dong he would guide Kurt's face forward again and tug the rope a little tighter. Kurt decided it was better just to continue to look straight forward and try hard not to focus of the unyielding press of the dildo deep inside of him.

Whatever the man was doing was taking a remarkably long time. He started up at Kurt's throat wrapping the rope around him, which frighten Kurt for a moment, but the man didn't tie it tight around his neck, it seemed more like it was a place to anchor the rest of what he was doing. There were complex knots down Kurt's chest and at his sides, holding his arms tightly in place, the man looped the rope back and forth tucking and knotting and looping again.

As Kurt grew a little more use to the fill of the dildo pressing into him his breathing relaxed and he was able to appreciate – at least in part – the intricate beauty of the bondage he was being tied into. It was actually really striking… and it had to have taken skill and practice for his client to learn to do this.

If only it wasn't rendering Kurt almost completely immobile.

With every tug and knot Kurt was able to move less and less. It had to have been at least a half hour, Kurt's cock had grown soft again and his entire torso was crisscrossed in rope that kept his arms against his sides, any movement making the rope brush roughly against his skin. The man was down to Kurt's groin now, still tying complicated knots when he chuckled and flicked at Kurt's limp cock making Kurt hiss.

"Are you not enjoying this anymore?"

He looked up at Kurt and his grin grew a little chilling. "Down you go." He said and pushed against Kurt's chest. With his arms tied firmly to his sides Kurt had no balance and fell backwards like a log, bouncing on the bed a bit as the rope scratched his skin. Kurt let out a cry, the dildo finding a new excruciating position.

"I'm having fun." The man said, "You should be too." With that he paused his tying and got up from the bed again lifting the lid of the box as Kurt's heart started to thud against his chest. _No no, not the box_. "Here" the man said lifting a small, black rectangle piece of plastic from the box that Kurt hadn't noticed earlier. "This should help."

Kurt registered that it was some kind of remote just as the man pushed a button on it. Kurt jerked, his hips lifting in the air, as a buzzing sound filled the room and the dildo in his ass _came to life_.

" _Oh_ _fuck_!" Kurt couldn't help the shout that tore from his lips as the oversized dildo started to vibrate and pulse. He bucked on the bed, his legs still free from restraints as he kicked them out. The feeling inside him harsh and overwhelming, the dildo vibrating him to his core, pressing against his prostrate and causing a string of expletives to be punched from Kurt's lungs and out his mouth.

The man was laughing, evidently enjoying this greatly. He walked back to the bed as placed a hand on Kurt's hip as if to still him, but Kurt couldn't help bucking around like a fish out of water. Tears stung his eyes has he continued to cry out with over stimulation.

"Shhh, shhh now." The man said still chuckling, "Maybe I should turn this down a bit."

The vibrating inside Kurt died down slightly, not as harsh and unforgiving but still insistent, pulsing against Kurt's most intimate parts and causing heat to pool in his stomach. Kurt' cock was hard again, and the man had just gotten to his groin to. Kurt's breathing was ragged as the man looped the rope around Kurt's balls and up his shaft, tying it in place and then continued on with a new length of rope over Kurt's ass and thighs. Apparently he was going to bind Kurt from neck to feet.

When he reached Kurt's knees Kurt was a trembling mess. His cock hard, but even with the rope brushing against him it wasn't enough friction to make him come. He muscles were tight and exhausted, from the vibrating inside him and from not being able to really move, his arms especially. When his client flipped him over like a piece of limp meat, it was a relief at least to be in a new position, even if that new position did become uncomfortable very quickly as the man folded Kurt's knees under him, lifting his ass.

Kurt continue to let out cries of pain as with ever new position the dildo seemed to dig in deeper. The man didn't end up tying Kurt's calves, though it didn't really matter because Kurt couldn't really move them with the way his upper legs were bound. The man did take a bit of thin rope and expertly tied the big toe on each of Kurt's' feet together.

Kurt was almost entirely secure, besides his head which he could turn sided to side, but not back and forth, he was completely immobile and _helpless_. Tied into a downward dog position with his arms flat against his sides and his cheek pressed hard against the mattress, taking a lot of the weight of his fixed body. And still that dildo _pulsed_ , sending pangs throughout his frame. Kurt could feel his eyes start to tear up with the complete and utter helplessness he felt, but he _wouldn't_ let himself cry. He'd already made that promise to himself months ago.

The man was still fully clothed and he moved to the side of the bed where Kurt could see him, crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at Kurt's powerless, trembling form.

"Stunning." He said, his voice low and gruff, "This may be my best work of art yet."

Kurt had never felt this defenseless or small before. The man was taking in every inch of him, from his face pressed against the mattress, his ass in the air with the end of a dildo protruding from it, and his bond cock hard and needy as every muscle in his body shuddered. And the man wasn't doing anything! Just standing there staring at him as Kurt's muscles ached and his belly filled with heat and the need to come.

" _Please_." Kurt whimpered out after a few long, painful moments. "Please, do _something_."

The man chuckled. "I am. I'm admiring my artistry. Osiris said you were beautiful. And you _really_ are, but like this…" He gestured to Kurt' bond body. "You are _delectable_. I think there are men who would come just at the sight of you." He licked his lips as he continued to scan Kurt's body as if memorizing every part of him. Kurt had never felt so on displayed or uncomfortably seen. He also really didn't like the way this client was looking at him as if Kurt made him _hungry_.

Eventually the man let out a long satisfied sigh and fished the remote out of his pocket. "Time to play." He said and flipped the setting up.

The dildo's speed knocked up several levels, not just vibrating now, but actually jerking inside Kurt, pressing and pushing and invading him. Kurt shouted in distress, his body now shaking in time with the merciless toy. He would have fallen over to his side, but the man quickly strode towards him, standing behind him and hanging onto Kurt's hips to keep him in place as the dildo _throbbed_ and Kurt yelled and shouted his cock leaked precome.

Kurt's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he felt dizzy, as he continued to quake and his desperately hard cock pulsed, he was on the edge, he was going to come. He _needed_ to come. He did want that, not mentally at least, but he body was begging for it. Every muscle wound tight and a light sheen a sweat over his too hot skin.

He was about to come, the dildo _merciless_ inside him and Kurt could feel his orgasm climbing to a climax as he buck and yelled– and then, with a painful tug and a squelching sound Kurt was suddenly _empty_.

He could feel his hole clenching against nothing and the abrupt emptiness made him whimper and feel light headed. The relief lasted only a moment though, before he felt something else pressing into him. With an easy, slick movement he knew the man had slid his own cock inside of Kurt, easily fitting into the space the dildo once filled.

The man stated rocking, and then pumping in and out, before long he was fulling fucking Kurt, _hard_. In, almost out, in, almost out, Kurt rocked on the bed, his bound body defenseless to the onslaught and his mind swimming.

He just needed to come, that need left him feeling humiliated, but his body really couldn't take much more of this.

"Come on," The man grunted, " _Come on!"_

He tugged on the rope wrapped around Kurt's hips which caused the roped looped around Kurt's cock to tighten and that was all it took. With a guttural cry Kurt was coming – spurting against his skin, and the ropes, and the bed sheets. It only took a moment for the man to follow suit. He shouted throatily and his fingers dug into the skin of Kurt's hips as his warm cum filled Kurt.

Kurt was panting, trying hard to catch his breath, coming down from an intense orgasm as the man pumped in and out of him a couple more times before pulling out all together. He moved away from Kurt and without his hands on Kurt's hips Kurt lost his balanced and toppled to his side, unable to move.

He heard the man laughing blissfully behind him. " _Jesus Christ_. That was good."

Kurt couldn't see him, and he couldn't shift his body at all. All he could do was wait as his body quivered, his cock slowly grew limp, and his muscles _burnt_.

After a long while – the man must have been enjoying his post climax bliss – Kurt finally heard shifting behind him. The man eventually moved to where Kurt could see him, he was still clothed and zipping up his pants before he gently reached down and ran the back of his knuckles against Kurt's face. "You'll want to do some stretching before bed tonight or your muscles will seize up in your sleep. And what would be the point of that kind of pain if no one is there it enjoy watching it?"

Kurt clinched his teeth, but didn't say anything.

The man smiled again, his wooden box tucked under one arm as he leaned down and kissed Kurt's lips lightly, before turning around and leaving the room.

Kurt stared at the closed door for a moment, his mind still a bit hazy. Then he tried to move. He couldn't. _Of course he couldn't._ The man had spent all that time tying him up, but hadn't undone a single knot. Kurt was left helpless and immobile on the bed. Kurt again felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He felt humiliated and small and _trapped_. He wanted to scream, he needed to move.

The door creaked open an inch letting in the bright light from the hallway. Kurt hid his face in the sheets the best he could.

Kurt could sense light filling the room for a moment even though he'd squeezed his eyes shut, and then it dimmed again as the door shut.

"Kurt?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath at the sound of Blaine's voice and opened his eyes. Blaine was a foot away from the bed his hand halfway stretched towards Kurt and a look of shock on his face. "Oh my god." He quickly rushed to the bed and started trying to untie one of the knots at Kurt's shoulder. It wasn't coming undone.

"I… I can't. It's so tight. Oh my god, I can't… even… a little." Blaine was working hard on the knot but it was just tugging the binds over Kurt's body and considering those same ropes were looped around his too sensitive cock it was starting to hurt.

" _Blaine_." Kurt hissed out

Blaine let go immediately lifting his hands in the air. "Sorry. Sorry. I… Knife. Um… I need a knife. I should have… I just – I didn't know."

He looked around the room quickly and then lifted a blanket, which was once at the end of the bed but now on the floor. He quickly drew it over Kurt, covering his nakedness. "I'll be right back. _Right back_."

Kurt nodded and sniffed. He still wasn't crying yet, but he was close. Mostly because he was just so tired and sore. "I'll be right here." Kurt tried to make his words sound light, but they came out a little scratchy.

Blaine nodded and rushed out of the room. He was only gone a few minutes and when he returned he seemed to have calmed himself a little. "Okay, I'm… I'm just going to start at the top." He had a large pocket knife in his hands and was very careful as he started at Kurt's shoulders, cutting the ropes and then pulling them off Kurt's neck. Kurt really couldn't think of anyone besides Ballie he would feel so calm with right now. He was still completely helpless and a man was standing over him with a sharp knife. But he knew Blaine. Blaine was going to be overly careful and Kurt would be free soon.

When the rope was off half of Kurt's torso Blaine helped him sit up, the blanket pooled around his lap still giving him some measure of modesty. Once Kurt was finally able to move his arms he stretched them out in front of him and then over his head with a long moan. They hurt from being so tense and in one position for so long. And his fingers had started to fall asleep so they tingled a little as full blood flow returned.

Blaine had stopped working, he looked down at Kurt's lap and then back up at Kurt's face. "I can keep going if you need me to or would you…"

Kurt couldn't help but smile, even though his discomfort, and how red Blaine's cheeks had gone. "I can do it from here." He took the pocket knife from Blaine and finished with the rope around his hips, ass, and cock before starting on his legs. Once Kurt was finally free he stretched out his limbs and whimpered a little. The man had been right, he was going to be sore tonight. And stretches or not, his ass was going to be sore for a while.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, standing nearby with a robe open in his hands ready for Kurt to slip into it.

"I'll will be okay." Kurt said and hated how shaky his voice still sounded. His body was still trembling as well.

He stood up from the bed and his knees buckled, he would have fallen to the ground, but Blaine was quick – dropping the robe and catching Kurt by the arms.

"I've got you." He said leading him to sit back on the bed. He looked Kurt in the face, his expression tight and voice worried. "Are you hurt?"

Kurt shook his head and sniffled again, "No." _God, he wanted to cry_. "My legs are just asleep, I'll be fine in a minute."

Blaine nodded, absent mindedly rubbing a hand comfortingly up and down Kurt's arm. He must have realized that Kurt was still naked though because after a moment he jerked back and picked up the robe holding it out to Kurt.

Kurt laughed a little as he took it, "You know I don't care if you see me naked. I mean you have already. A lot. Everyone has."

"I know." Blaine said quietly, his eyes still careful about where they landed, "But this place… it can start to make you feel… less than human. I want you to have the choice around me. What… what I see and I don't. When I can give that to you at least."

Kurt nodded, Kurt was well past the point of having any modesty, but Blaine's sweetness filled his chest with warmth. "Thank you." His legs felt better now so he tentatively tried standing again, pulling on the robe and feeling more confident on his feet. "I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to a shower." Kurt said, he knew he smelled like sweat and sex, his own cum on him this time, not just his client's. "And then pajamas."

Blaine smiled and led him out of the room, "Pajamas are the best."

"Pajamas _are_ the best."

Kurt took a long warm shower, his muscles finally calming down and not trembling as much as he slipped on his pajamas. Blaine was waiting for him with some water and a snack if he wanted it. He wasn't hungry, but the water was very much appreciated. Blaine walked with him back to his room, mostly silent, but Kurt could tell something was on his mind.

"Did you have something you wanted to say?" Kurt asked as he opened the door to his room and nodded for Blaine to follow him in. Instead of plopping down on the bed like he wanted Kurt lowered himself slowly to the floor, still tender, but starting some yoga stretches.

"Did he hurt you? That Dustin guy?"

Kurt looked up, "Dustin? That was his name? He never said."

"Oh sorry… I should have told you beforehand. I was… I was a little nervous tonight. About… um…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and shifted on is feet as Kurt moved into a new position to stretch his arms. "Did he hurt you?"

Kurt sighed, "I mean… parts of what happened hurt, but not like Mr. Schue." Kurt said letting his arms drop. "Not being able to move for what felt like hours was painful and he… he… Kurt didn't really want to tell Blaine about the dildo and see the look of pain on his face. "Let's just say it was worse than it usually is – Mr. Osiris seems to be delivering on his promise – but not nearly as bad as Mr. Schue."

"I'm sorry." Blaine voice was so quite Kurt could hardly hear it.

Kurt stood and moved close to Blaine, who was looking down at the ground. " _Blaine_." He lifted a hand to Blaine's chin to tilt his face up. "Did _you_ do this to me? Did you sign my contract? Tie me up? Send me difficult clients? Make me come here?"

"No." Blaine's golden eyes were wide.

"Then please don't apologize."

"I can't help not wanting bad things to happen to you."

"I know." Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed, shifting a little to try to find a comfortable position and hoping Blaine would join him. "You know what the worst part of tonight was?"

Blaine swallowed deeply as he sat down next to Kurt. "What was the worst part?"

"I… he made me." Kurt bit his lip and blinked his eyes to hold back tears, he didn't look at Blaine as he said this next part, "He made me come. And I really didn't want to. I mean… I did. I needed it. But my brain didn't want it." Kurt's voice was shaky and he had to stop talking for a moment or the tears would come.

Blaine was silent but he reached out to squeeze Kurt's hand.

"That was the first time I've… done that… since I got here. I don't even touch myself I don't… It felt wrong to have any part of me enjoy that."

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it."

"I know." Kurt sighed and looked back at Blaine again, "I just… I feel betrayed by my own body." Kurt shrugged and tugged his hand out of Blaine's grasp to hug himself protectively. "I'm worried about… Before I got here I'd had sex, of course, and I really enjoyed it, but honestly the sex I had was pretty basic. Nothing wrong with that… but I'd never really been with someone who I wanted to explore things with… If that makes sense?"

Blaine nodded, watching Kurt closely.

"And now… I'm scared of who I'll be once I leave this place." Kurt laughed, but it sounded close to a sob, "I thought I'd just be able to leave this place behind, but I'm worried I won't be able to. Will I want to have sex? Or try new things? What if there are things I would have enjoyed, but are forever tainted by this place now? What if… what if… I don't know…" Kurt shook his head in frustration. "I'm afraid this place is changing me. That when I leave I won't be the same."

Blaine was silent for a moment and when he spoke his voice was soft and calm, "Kurt, you won't be the same. This place, it will change you. It already has."

Kurt could feel his expression crumple as his stomach dropped.

"No no." Blaine scooted closer, "Kurt, that doesn't mean you won't be okay. Or that you won't be _you_. You'll figure yourself out. You're strong, and brave, and loving. You'll be able to be find yourself and even… be intimate again after this. In your own time."

Kurt almost laughed, the relief at Blaine's words was so great, "You think so?"

"Yes. You won't lose yourself here. I won't let you. _You_ won't let you."

Kurt smiled and leaned against Blaine, loosening his arms around himself and hoping Blaine would take his hand again as he laid it palm up. Blaine didn't disappoint curling his fingers sweetly around Kurt's hand.

"What about you? I can't be easy doing what you do, seeing what you see. You won't lose yourself either?"

"I…" Blaine sighed, "I had started to. Before I met you. You have to kind of make yourself numb to be here very long. After a while it was… I just did what was expected of me. I didn't think about it. It was like I was sleepwalking and then… and then you came and woke me up. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

Kurt's throat tightened, "Blaine I… you mean so much to me, I don't know…" He felt a tear start to roll down his cheek and he quickly wiped it off with his free hand. "Sorry."

"You can cry if you need to, Kurt."

"I work so hard not to cry in front of the clients, and now… If I start crying I might not stop for a while.

"That's okay." Blaine own voice sounded a little scratchy.

Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm okay."

Blaine nodded, and they stayed like that for a moment, leaning against each other. Eventually Blaine moved to face him, "You're tired," he said smoothing a thumb under Kurt's eye, "And you're still trembling slightly. I should let you sleep." He started to get up from the bed, but Kurt clung to his hand.

"Wait! What if you… stayed? Can you stay? This bed isn't very big, but it would fit two. Not for… not for sex or… I mean not that you _thought_ I meant." Kurt groaned and looked up to see that Blaine was smiling at him. "Could you stay the night?"

"You really want me to?"

"Yes. Please. I feel kind of… _hollow_ and shaky and if you were here… I might not fall apart or spend the whole night fighting nightmares..."

"You get nightmares?"

Kurt nodded. Yes, he did. Often.

"Of course I'll stay."

Kurt sighed in relief and stood up to get his extra pair of pajamas for Blaine. He looked away as Blaine changed and then smiled as he turned around to see that his pants were too long on Blaine, but that he looked soft and sweet, and _god Blaine suddenly looked as exhausted as Kurt felt_. Kurt slid under the covers, and held a hand out to Blaine who allowed himself to be pulled into bed.

Kurt laid down and Blaine snuggled close next to him. "Thank you." Kurt whispered, his face so close to Blaine's.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be." Blaine smiled back at him and moved to wrap an arm around him, but paused with his arm in midair, "Is this okay? I don't want to-"

Kurt just chuckled and reached to bring Blaine's arm down and over him. "This is perfect," Kurt yawned as Blaine held him. "So perfect." He closed his eyes and tenderly nestled his face in the curve of Blaine's neck. He heard Blaine sigh and soon his breaths evened out with sleep. It took Kurt a little longer, still worked up over his time with Dustin, but soon Blaine's soothing breathing and his warm embrace lulled Kurt into the best sleep he had gotten since he'd come to the Carousal.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe this is your last day," Jeff said his head hanging in his hands as he sat slumped over the table. "You've been here the whole time I've been here. I can't imagine this place without you. What are we going to do?"

Some of the other boys around the table murmured their agreement. This evening was Wes' last one at the Carousel, he was taking one more client, cleaning up afterwards, and then heading out. He could have waited till morning to leave, but he wasn't. Kurt understood that, why stay one more moment here than you had to?

"None of us have been here without Wes." David said, "He's been here two years, don't you think he deserves to get the hell out?" David's voice had an angry edge to it Kurt wasn't used to hearing. "Don't be selfish."

None of the boys were as close to Wes as David was, this had to be hard on him, but he hadn't complained once.

"It's okay David, I know it will be weird for everyone." Wes shot David a smile.

David nodded, "Yeah, but we should be happy for you."

"I am!" Jeff sat up straighter, "Sorry. I didn't mean to whine. I _am_ happy for you. You're about to be free, and you have more than earned it."

"We're going to miss you." Thad reached out to squeeze Wes's arm, "But that doesn't mean we wish you'd stay."

"I won't forget any of you." Wes promised sending a smile to each of the young men around the table. Kurt smiled back. It _was_ going to be weird not having Wes here, he was like their den father, he kept them together, but Kurt couldn't be happier that Wes was leaving with a lot of money and a chance to start a new life. Wes said he wouldn't forget any of them, but Kurt wouldn't hold it against him if he did. After all, Wes was the one who told Kurt when he first got here that earning your money and getting out of here to forget this place was the right attitude.

They were having a low-key going away party that afternoon during their library time. The kitchen staff had even made a little cake and Blaine had somehow procured a bottle of champagne that he'd slipped to Kurt, "For Wes." He'd said with a smile that showed he was proud of himself.

"You won't get in trouble for this?"

"No one will even notice it's missing." Blaine had said his eyes dancing and his cheeks rosy. Kurt had almost swooped in to kiss one of those cheeks, but caught himself.

The champagne wasn't enough to get anyone tipsy, but it was still fun to sneak sips around the table as they ate their cake and wished their friend well. Kurt really did hope the best things for Wes. The past week had been a hard one for Kurt. His clients had been rougher than his norm – maybe this was his new norm – and Kurt couldn't even sit most days without wincing. He wondered how Wes had done it, lived here for two years and still kept such an upbeat attitude.

Kurt noticed Wes squeeze David's hand encouragingly. Kurt didn't think there was anything romantic between the two boys, they were close, like brothers, and even though David was presenting a brave face he knew Wes leaving would be hardest on him. Though David himself only had two more weeks, so maybe that was why he seemed to be holding up. Kurt had learned you could put up with almost anything if there was a deadline on it. Kurt sighed, _two weeks_ , he could hardly imagine how that would feel. Kurt still had at least four months left.

"Hey ponies!"

Kurt and the other boys turned their attention to the front of the room. A young woman, wearing snug black jeans and a red top with her blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail was glaring at them with her hands on her hips. "Slacking off time is over! Time to head to the salon for tonight's carousel!" Her voice was sharp and needlessly loud. She didn't need to yell for them to hear her, she just seemed to enjoy doing it.

"We have nearly an hour before we are due for the salon." Elliot spoke up looking the woman over with undisguised judgement. 

"Oh? _Do you?_ Do you have _an hour?_ " The woman's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Well, not today you don't! Your new manager is here and she said – and I quote, 'Get those sorry ass losers here so I can see what kind of dumpster fire I have to put out.' So come on!" She clapped her hands together and then turned on her heels and marched out of the room, her high-pony swinging behind her.

"New manager?" Kurt's heart leapt, "I thought we still had Sebastian for another month?"

"I guess not?" Wes said standing, "Come on men, we don't want to look bad for the new boss." He winked and the other boys started to follow him out. Kurt hurried along as well. A new manager? That was _amazing_ news. Sure whoever this new manger was she might not be a nice person – she was a manager for Pantone so what were the chances she would be? – but she wasn't Sebastian. Kurt couldn't help but feel like he was walking on air!

They all filed into the salon and Kurt saw that Blaine and some of the other shadows were there as well, they shot each other quick smiles. The blonde who had summoned them stood with a tablet in her arms and tapping a foot impatiently. Marley was there, standing on the opposite side of the room as the new young woman and sending her daggers with her eyes. Oh no, that wasn't a good sign. Kurt liked Marley and if she didn't like this new girl that didn't bode well.

"Sooo…" Jeff said after a long moment of silence, "Are you the new manager?"

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Patience little pony." She'd barley gotten the words out when there was a high pitch screech in the air and then a loud booming voice.

"Line up horseys! Sylvester wants to see what mess she is working with!" A tall woman with short cropped hair strode out from behind a rack of clothing, she was yelling into an electric megaphone even though she was less than a yard away.

Kurt looked at the woman and then to the rack of clothing she'd emerged from. Had she been there this whole time? Just waiting? "I said line up!" She barked and the boys looked at each other in surprise for a moment and then lined up in a straight line in front of her. They were confused, but good at following orders.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a sorry bunch of misfits and rejects." She said eyeing them. "No wonder the big guns called me in." She tsked and shoved the mega phone into the blonde's hands before walking to the end of the line, it happened to be Elliott, and eyed him up and down.

"Like what you see?" He asked suggestively and the woman, Sylvester she said her name was? Just curled a lip in disgust.

She walked slowly down the line making noses of displeasure as she went along. She stopped at Jeff and just shook her head, "God no. That hair? Are you trying out for a boy band in 1996?" She rolled her eyes and continued on pausing to give a scowl to Thad and then stopped at Kurt. "Jesus. You're so white you must glow in the dark."

Kurt bit his tongue. He was naturally pale, but this place had him tanning occasionally so he wasn't a pale as normal. He didn't say that though, we wanted to stay on this new manager's good side. If she _had_ a good side.

"Well, Kitty it looks like it's a good thing I brought you along. That waif they call a stylist seems to have been sleeping on the job."

"Hey!" Marley's fist curled as Sylvester nodded in her direction.

"I can't believe people actually pay to sleep with these sad, degraded specimens of manhood. I see…" She looked down the line again, "Maybe three that are worth the time? This one." She pointed to Elliot, "What's his name?"

"My name is Elliot." He answered and Sylvester grabbed the mega phone back from her assistant. "I didn't ask you!" She snapped at him through the mega phone and Elliot, usually cool as a cucumber, actually flinched.

"That one is Elliot." Kitty answered glancing up from her tablet, "He is popular with the clients, but is in a bit of a rut. Same guys over and over, not making Pantone any extra on a la carte items."

"Hum…" Sylvester looked him over again and Kurt was worried he would say something, but luckily he didn't.

"This one?" Sylvester pointed to Wes.

"Wes. He does well, but unfortunately this is his last night."

"Are you kidding me? He is the only half-way decent one in the lot!" Sylvester threw her hands up dramatically.

"This ones okay." Sue stopped in front of David. "Actually, now that I look at him, I like the cut of his jaw."

"That is David. He is the highest earner of the bunch." Kitty said mater-of-factly.

Sylvester nodded and for a fraction of a moment her expression softened, "That can't make things easy for you."

David remained silent for a moment – no one knew if they were allowed to talk – but eventually responded when it looked like Sylvester was waiting on him, "I only have two more weeks. I'll survive."

"Well, do you want an easy two weeks? Or do you want to make as much as you can in that time?"

David bit his lip and didn't answer. Kurt couldn't help but think that sounded like a trick question.

"Whatever you think is best." He finally said, "You're the boss."

Sylvester smiled, "Yes. I am."

She nodded her head at Kurt next, "And what is Porcelain's story?"

"Kurt. Mmmm, a pretty modest earner." Kitty said looking at her screen, "Until about a week ago when he started to have clients adding on extras."

"We like extras. Extras are pricey." Sylvester smiled, "The more extras there are the bigger bonus I get." She looked down the line again, "Well, all of you need complete makeovers – except that one." She pointed to Wes. "He is leaving anyway, don't waste your time. Marley!" She barked out the woman's name. "Kitty knows what I want. She'll tell you. Consider her me when I'm not around."

Kurt could see Marley clenching her teeth, but she nodded.

"New looks and new uniforms tonight." She pulled up the megaphone again, "Get to work everyone!"

There was a flurry of activity after that. Marley's and Sylvester directing people, Kitty barking out Sylvester's orders again when things weren't happening fast enough. Kurt lost track of what was going on with the rest of the ponies. He was stuck in a tanning bed – he hated tanning beds – and then in a salon chair where one of Marley's group dyed his hair back to its original shade, not the baby blonde Sebastian had him sporting for the past two months.

"Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine through the mirror, he'd slipped quietly beside him. They were alone – in a room full of people – Kurt's stylist had left him as the dye did its work.

"How are you doing with all this?"

"You mean not having Sebastian here?" Kurt smiled. "I'm not mad about that."

Blaine smiled back, but quickly looked down, his eyes glancing towards Sylvester.

"What do you know about her?" Kurt asked watching Blaine closely, there would be things Blaine couldn't say here, but his face was always so expressive that Kurt guessed he'd probably be able to tell Blaine's true feelings about the new manager even if he couldn't voice them.

"Sue is… unique." Blaine was choosing his words carefully. "She use to be manager here at the Carousel back in the day, before my time. Apparently the board called her in last minute to replace Sebastian. I don't know what happened with him. If he was fired or left on his own accord, I just know it happened fast and Sue knows the job… so here she is."

Kurt nodded, he was curious about Sebastian of course, but as long as he wasn't coming back while Kurt was still here he could live with not knowing what happened. "Do you know what kind of manager she was when she was here before?"

"Erratic?" Blaine shrugged, "From what I hear she isn't as mean as she seems, but she pushes hard for Pantone to make as much money as they can. I've been told that ponies work hard, but pay off their contracts faster under her guidance." Blaine's face remained steady, he spoke so no one could hear him, but it didn't seem like there was anything really terrible that he was holding back.

Kurt nodded again, a knot forming in his stomach, as much as he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible he wasn't sure he could handle clients any rougher than what he had now. Hopefully Sue would think he was making enough money as is.

"Don't worry." Blaine's voice lowered and he moved closer to Kurt's chair, lifting his hand to just ever so lightly run his knuckles down Kurt's arm. "I don't think she is cruel or a monster… well, not more so than you'd have to be to work for Pantone. I'll keep my ear to the ground."

"Besides the ponies, you're very hard on the people who work here." Kurt said quietly enough that only Blaine could hear, not that anyone was listening.

Blaine shrugged, "They've earned it."

" _You_ work here." Kurt said smiling and glancing up and Blaine. "And you're not a monster."

"Mmmm." Blaine sighed, "I wonder about that sometimes…"

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but just then Marley came up looking frazzled. "A well-oiled machine!" She said checking on Kurt's hair, "I had everything here running like a well-oiled machine and then Sue comes here with _Kitty_ and upends all of it! She could have discussed things with me if she wanted to make changes." She let out a breath of air, "Well, at least your hair is back to the right color now. I much prefer your natural chestnut to the blonde Sebastian found attractive."

Kurt laughed at that, "I don't think there was anything about me Sebastian found attractive."

Marley raised an eyebrow, "Really Kurt? That's why he hated you, because he did." 

"I… what?" Kurt glanced at Blaine who was still standing nearby and saw his eyes narrow and jaw clench.

" _What?_ " Blaine looked defensive as if that news angered him.

But Marley was already focused on other things in the hectic room. "Blaine I'm shorthanded, could you take Kurt to a sink and wash his hair?"

Blaine's eyebrows jumped up, his angry expression clearing, "Um, yes. _Of course_."

Blaine led Kurt to a chair in front of one of the hair washing stations, Kurt's mind was still swirling with the idea that Sebastian was hard on him because he was _attracted to him_? The thought made Kurt feel a little ill. Kurt was still fuming over Sebastian as Blaine wrapped a towel over his shoulders and helped him lay back towards the sink.

"So Sebastian couldn't fuck me himself so he just made my life miserable? What kind of creepy, sadistic…" Kurt's words trailed of as Blaine ran warm water over his hair and started to softly massage his scalp.

"Well, we always knew Sebastian was a dick." Blaine said as his fingers worked against Kurt head in soothing circles.

Kurt let out a sigh and closed his eyes, _god that felt good_.

Blaine chuckled, "You like that?"

"Mmmmhmmm," Kurt let his body relax for a moment.

There were so few times were he felt tranquil and at peace here, but in this moment he allowed himself to just melt against the chair as Blaine carefully stroked though his hair and rubbed across his skin. Kurt was use to this, every time Blaine touched him it felt so safe and good and _comforting_ , but there was something different today. Something that was making Kurt's chest feel warm. Something almost intimate about Blaine standing over him and gently washing his hair.

Blaine started humming under his breath as he shampooed, rinsed and then rubbed conditioner though Kurt's hair and rinsed that out as well, fingers soft against him as if he knew Kurt needed this. Kurt just let himself breathe, eyes closed and listening to Blaine hum, a soft happy melody that made Kurt's lips tip up in a smile. If he had to guess he'd bet money Blaine had a lovely singing voice.

"There we go," Blaine called as he finished up and turned the water off. Kurt was sorry to be done. He wouldn't have minded that moment lasting longer. He sat up as Blaine towel dried his hair and looked to find Blaine smiling widely down at him. "You know I've barely seen you with your natural hair color. It suits you." Blaine's eyes met Kurt's as he reached out and tenderly brushed Kurt's bangs off his forehead. Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the caring and familiar touch.

Kurt wanted to say thank you, but his voice caught in his throat, looking up at Blaine's beautiful smile and twinkling eyes, Kurt felt – stunned.

How had he never really realized how completely _gorgeous_ Baling was before? Sure, he knew Blaine was attractive, but he'd never stopped to think about it.

Blaine continued talking, his voice light and calming – perhaps taking Kurt's silence as nerves over the evening, but that wasn't it. Kurt was suddenly struck with an almost irresistible desire to swoop up and capture Blaine's lovely rose colored lips in a kiss.

He'd thought before about kissing Blaine, especially when he was being particularly sweet. A peck to the cheek or even the lips, but it wasn't like _this_. Kurt's stomach felt hallow, but in a good way and his heart was beating fast. What had just happened? It was like he opened his eyes a _really_ saw Blaine for the first time and it was like being hit by a tidal wave.

"Kurt?" Blaine's dark eyebrows were furrowed in worry, "Kurt? Are you okay?"

" _Okay?_ " Kurt said, his voice hushed.

"Time to go back to the styling chair so someone can finish up your hair." Blaine said nodding back to where Kurt had come from. Apparently he had already said this and Kurt hadn't even heard him.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course."

Kurt stood up and pulled his eyes away from Blaine, marching back to the chair. Blaine followed him, but was called away shortly after. He gave Kurt one more quick smile as he walked away, he seemed worried – and no wonder, Kurt must have looked as disordered as he felt.

Kurt tuned the rest of the evening preparation out. His hair was style high and immaculate as usual, and he looked more like himself than he had since he arrived. He only casually noticed that Sue had dressed all the ponies in tight, short, red, booty shorts – they looked like some kind of sexed-up swim team. He was still caught up in his own thoughts as he entered the carousal for the evening and sat in a chair near the glass mirror and waited.

What was this he was feeling? Blaine was his friend. His best friend. And he sincerely hoped they would still be friends even after both of them broke away from Pantone. He cared about Blaine. Relied on him… but he didn't… he couldn't have _a_ _crush on Blaine_.

" _Jesus_." Kurt moaned to himself and Thad who was sitting nearby looked at him in concern.

"You okay?" He mouthed, and Kurt just nodded.

No.

He was _not_ okay.

Kurt's number was called and Thad had to clear his throat to get Kurt's attention. He popped up from his chair in surprise and made his way out of the carousel to find Blaine waiting to escort him to his latest client.

Blaine with his sweet golden eyes, perfect dark curls, and timid smile. Kurt could just lean forward and press his lips against those lips and… _Oh god._

"Looks like you have Sidney again tonight." Blaine said as he stopped in front of a door. Kurt was barely listening. "You had him just a few days ago and he's back already. You must have left a good impression."

"Okay." Kurt nodded, but his mind was back on something Wes had told him when he'd first arrived here months ago. Wes had said there was one top unspoken rule, _don't fall for anyone_. Kurt had brushed off the idea of falling for anyone because of course he wouldn't fall for a client. He hadn't been counting on a sweet, charming, beautiful shadow named Blaine…

"Kurt?" Blaine was looking at him worriedly again and he touched Kurt's wrist lightly to get his attention, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Yes. Fine." Kurt nodded.

"I was just saying Sidney was the one with… an equestrian fetish."

Kurt took a deep breath. Time to focus. He had a job to do. "Equestrian… oh you mean the old guy who talked to me like a horse, made me wear a bit, and liked it when I whinnied?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and looked anxious, "Yes."

"It could be worse. I'll be fine." Kurt smiled trying to show Blaine he didn't need to worry.

"I'll be right here." Blaine promised.

"You always are." Kurt's voice hitched a little and his stomach swooped. He hoped Blaine didn't notice anything off. Then he turned and pushed open the door to find his client already in the room, wearing nothing but black leather chaps. Kurt drew in a deep breath as he smiled and let the door close behind him.

Kurt's time with Sidney was something of a blur. He remembered the chaps, and he remembered his fingers curling into the sheets while he was fucked, and he remembered the riding crop. Sidney hadn't gone overboard with it, but Kurt thighs were a little tender once Sidney was finally satisfied for the evening.

Kurt remembered clearly when Blaine came in. He'd already covered himself in a sheet, not wanting Blaine to see the pink marks on his skin. It was a habit he'd taken up since Mr. Osiris had started sending Kurt more difficult clients. He told Blaine about them, but only in part, leaving out the painful things they did to him. He wasn't sure why. He just didn't want Blaine to get that heartbroken look in his eyes…

Blaine handed him a robe and walked him to the locker room, waiting as he showered as usual. Kurt was quiet, still mulling things over once they got to his room.

Blaine lingered by the door, shifting on his feet.

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" Kurt asked and Blaine readily nodded in agreement.

Kurt sat on his bed and Blaine sat across from him on the chair.

"I know I keep asking you this, but are you sure you're okay?" Blaine was jogging leg nervously, his hands folded in front of him. "You've seemed… off this evening. Is it what Marley said about Sebastian?"

"What? No." Kurt shook his head, he hadn't thought of Sebastian at all since Blaine washed his hair and apparently opened some kind of flood gate inside Kurt's chest. "I've just…" What could he say here? "I've just been…" _wrestling with the fact that I may have broken one of the cardinal rules of Pantone by developing feeling for you._ "I've just been thinking."

"Oh." Blaine nodded, and worked his jaw. God damn, he had a great jaw. "You know you can talk to me about anything right? I've said that before…. I don't mean to press."

Kurt sighed, he couldn't say what he was thinking, instead he decided to bring up something else that had happened this evening, "Earlier in the salon you said that the people who worked here were monsters and compared yourself to them… you didn't mean that did you?" Kurt hated to think that Blaine might see himself like that. Blaine wasn't like the cruel people who ran this place. He was _nothing_ like them.

"I… don't know."

"You aren't like that. You are like us, like the ponies, we work for Panton, but we don't really… I don't know. You aren't willing to hurt people for money, are you?"

"God no. No Kurt, of course not." Blaine shook his head vigorously.

"Of course you aren't." Kurt smiled and reached forward, placing a hand over Blaine's clasped hands, "You are gentle and kind and… and wonderful."

"Kurt…" Blaine cheeks flushed and his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"You'd stop all the pain in this place if you could."

"I would."

"I know." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands. "So why are you so hard on yourself?"

Blaine let out a long sigh, "I... I hardly recognize myself Kurt. I have a hard time remembering who I was before…" He stopped and closed his eyes tightly. Kurt just waited. "And I don't know," Blaine continued, "I don't know who I'm becoming."

Kurt was quiet for a moment putting his thoughts together. How long had Blaine been here? It seemed like it had been much too long. "I don't know who you were before this place either Blaine. Just like you don't really know me with this chestnut hair." He joked and was rewarded with a soft smile from Blaine. "But I know who you are now. And you are good, and compassionate, and… and you're my best friend."

Blaine who had lowered his eyes during this conversation looked up now, smiling fully. "Why is it that you're always comforting me? You're the one who just had a client and has seemed unfocussed all evening."

"We comfort each other. Trust me, you are a support I rely on here… and someone I hope to be friends with after Pantone?"

 _Friends? Yes. Friends._ Kurt wanted that… but was it all he wanted?

"I…" Blaine cleared his throat and seemed nervous again. This happened sometimes when Kurt accidentally broached a subject he didn't know made Blaine uncomfortable. This time it seemed like the idea of being friends after Pantone was troubling Blaine. Kurt's stomach dropped, what did that mean?

"How much longer do you have here?" Kurt asked suddenly. It was a question Kurt hadn't asked in a while because he knew for some reason Blaine didn't want to answer it, but Kurt needed to know.

Blaine just sighed.

"Blaine," Kurt's stomach twisted into a knot, something about Blaine not answering that question scared him. "Will you still be here for very long after I've left?"

"I'll still be here." Blaine said quietly looking at the ground.

Kurt leaned in and tried to catch Blaine's eyes, " _Blaine_. How long?"

"You're tired," Blaine said smoothing a thumb over Kurt's hand that was still on his, "And you've haven't been yourself this evening. This isn't the time for a long conversation."

"Will it be a long conversation?" Kurt asked, his nerves growing.

"If you really want to know… everything about me being here, then yes." Blaine seemed so very tired suddenly, like he was hardly holding himself together. His shoulders slumped, and his hands trembling slightly. Kurt was struck with the awful thought that maybe Blaine only held himself together for Kurt's sake.

"Then when?" Kurt asked softly, "When is the time?" He needed to know what was going on with Blaine to know how best to _help him_. Because… because yes they were friends, and Kurt would do anything for his friends, but if his feelings for Blaine had grown into something else… he just… He _had_ to know what was going on with Blaine.

"I don't-" Blaine started and then stopped, shaking his head, "I don't know when we should talk."

"Tomorrow?" Kurt said, "After I've had a chance to rest?"

Blaine worried his bottom lip for a moment, still not looking up at Kurt, and then nodded, "Okay."

" _Really_?"

Blaine nodded again. "But now you need to sleep." He got up from the chair and stared moving towards the door.

"Wait." Kurt stood as well, "Please, look at me Blaine."

Blaine lifted his eyes and Kurt realized he was standing so close to him that their chest almost brushed against one another. "No matter what it is you're going to tell me tomorrow, please know that I… I..." Kurt's breathing was heavy, "I _really_ care about you Blaine."

Blaine smiled, "I really care about you too, Kurt." Then he leaned in slightly and paused for a moment before placing the softest of kisses on Kurt's cheek. "Good night." He whispered.

Kurt could only swallow the knot in his throat and nod. He was grounded in place for a moment after Blaine left. His mind a flurry of thoughts. So much had happened today. Sebastian was gone. Sue Sylvester, the human tornado, was the new manager and Blaine… _oh god Blaine_. What was happening with him?

Kurt threw himself into bed, with everything in his mind the one thing he kept going back to was Wes's warning not to fall for anyone here.

" _Don't fall for anyone. Don't fall for anyone. Don't fall for anyone."_ Kurt whispered to himself in the dark of his room. _"Don't fall for anyone."_ __

Kurt groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He knew it was far too late, he had fallen for Blaine a some time ago. _Head over heels._ It had just taken him this long to realize he'd already fallen.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi there dear readers! I come to you (finally) with a new chapter. Just FYI there is a lot of explanation in this chapter, so I hope you aren't bored with the exposition. :) That means some answers! Not all, but a lot! Also just be warned there are some heavy conversation topics.

Thank you all who have stuck with this story, I appreciate you reading so much! Especially with my sporadic posting. And for those of you leaving comments, please know you are the reason I keep writing. 3

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. It took him a moment to realize why he felt this way, and then it came back to him. _Blaine_. Beautiful, wonderful, kind-hearted Blaine. Kurt's smile grew, and then just as quickly faded. His fuzzy morning mind forgetting for a second that his feelings for Blaine were complicated to say the least. He hated this, why couldn't he just fall for an amazing man and enjoy it?

This place ruined everything.

Kurt sat up with a wince and a groan. Sidney's use of the riding crop yesterday leaving him sorer than he'd realized. Kurt just sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, thinking. Wes was gone. Sebastian was gone. Sue Sylvester was running things, and today Blaine was finally going to tell Kurt the whole story about why he was here. It was a lot to take in.

Kurt eventually got up and got ready for the day, putting on a colorful floral shirt that Blaine had complimented once, and styling his hair to perfection. He met the other ponies in the cafeteria for breakfast, the mood was somber. Everyone missed Wes, but no one wanted to say anything about it. It wasn't as if a single one of them wished he was still here. David in particular seemed melancholy, just pushing around the oatmeal in his bowl and not eating.

"Hey," Kurt gave him a friendly nudge with his elbow, "Two more weeks and then you're out. You can do that."

"Yeah, I know… I…." David let out a deep sigh that said more about how tired and worn down he was than his words ever could. The desperation of it surprised Kurt. David usually kept things so upbeat.

"I had a particularly rough regular last night." He said quietly so that only Kurt could hear. "Wes used to sneak out of his room to check up on me. Did you know that?"

Kurt shook his head solemnly, he hadn't realized that.

"Just to see if I'd had… _him_ , if I did he'd talk me down a little. Last night… well it was the first time I had to deal with it alone."

"God David," Kurt said, extending a hand to place over his friend's. David flinched a little as if not expecting it, but didn't pull away, "I had no idea. Is it… that first night I was here and I saw those welts on your back-"

"Yes." David answered quickly, "Same guy. I don't get him every night, but he doesn't see anyone else, just me. He… I don't know who is he, someone important, he is allowed to break some of the Carousel's rules. He goes… really hard." David's face had gone a little pale.

Kurt stomach churned both in anger at what was happening to his friend and in frustration for not being able to stop it.

"I know I can handle this for two more weeks." David continued with a deep breath, "It's just… it's going to be a long two weeks."

"What can I do?" Kurt asked leaning in and wanting to comfort his friend, but not knowing how. David had always seemed so strong and untouchable.

David smiled weakly at him, "Maybe… I don't know, after a rough night I need someone to tell me it is going to all be okay."

" _David_." Kurt turned to fully face him and spoke with as much feeling as he could, "It is going to be okay. You've been through so much and you're still standing and in only _thirteen days_ you are free. It's going to be alright, _you_ are going to be alright."

David's smile grew to a more genuine grin, "I know it seems silly, but honestly, I just needed to hear that."

"Well, I'll keep reminding you."

"Thanks," David nodded and took a bite of his oatmeal, his shoulders relaxing a bit. "There is one more thing…" David said after a moment. "A worry I can't shake."

"What's that?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his coffee, which wasn't banned now that Sebastian was gone, thank goodness for small mercies.

"Well… once I'm not here, who is my regular going target next?"

Kurt swallowed deeply. That was a sobering thought.

"Should I warn the guys that he is out there? Or… I don't know. I don't want to scare them."

"I'd want to know." Kurt said his throat feeling dry.

"Yeah… yeah. I'm not going to make a big announcement, but I'll start talking to the guys about it. Hopefully, he'll stop coming once I'm gone." David attempted a smile, but he didn't seem convinced.

Kurt nodded and had trouble finishing his own breakfast.

Kurt didn't see Blaine until later that morning while he was making his way to the locker room to change before his work out with Ms. July. Blaine came jogging up to him with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Kurt."

Kurt's heart stuttered in his chest at the sight of Blaine in his black t-shirt, with his rosy cheeks, and sparkling eyes. "Good morning." He breathed and hoped it didn't come out sounding too weird.

"You look very nice today." Blaine said, glancing at his outfit.

Kurt could feel his cheeks flush. Oh god, he had absolutely no chill. "Thank you."

"I was thinking… we might be able to steal away and talk this afternoon during your rec room time. I mean… if you still wanted to."

"Yes." Kurt answered immediately, pausing outside of the gym locker room. "I want to, I was a little worried…," Kurt chuckled and played nervously with the top button of his shirt, "I was a little worried you might change your mind about talking."

Blaine's smile faded a little, but he shook his head, "No. A promise is a promise."

Kurt's stomach felt heavy with nerves, he was so worried about what Blaine was going to say this afternoon. He couldn't even imagine what it would be. "Thank you." Kurt said quietly and turned to the door, a room away he could already hear Ms. July barking out orders to other ponies, but then he spun around again thinking of something else. "Blaine, do you think you could do a favor for me? I feel bad asking because all you do is-"

" _Anything_ ," Blaine answered his voice and expression earnest.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat looking into Blaine's deep golden eyes, which looked back at Kurt with complete trust. "Um…" Kurt chewed his lip and tried to focus on his request and not the lovely way Blaine's dark lashes framed his gorgeous eyes. "So, don't do this if it could get you in trouble, but could you see what you can find out about David's client from last night? He's a regular."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll talk to his shadow."

"Thanks." Kurt said again and then did make his way into the locker room.

The day dragged on. He saw Blaine a couple of times, but never long enough for them to sit down and talk. During rec time Kurt asked one of the supervisors if he could nap instead of hang out today, this was a request the other boys had always been able to make, but Kurt wasn't allowed because of Sebastian. Now that Sebastian wasn't here Kurt was trying his luck. The man looked down at the tablet all the supervisors carried to check that Kurt hadn't been skipping out on rec time a lot recently or that he didn't have any other restrictions and then he nodded. "Your Shadow will need to escort you."

Kurt nodded in agreement and waited until Blaine was called to the rec room. They shared a brief smile as Blaine walked in, but remained silent on the way back to Kurt's room. Kurt stopped by the door and then turned to Blaine who was shifting nervously on his feet. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Blaine shook his head.

Kurt nodded and opened his door, Blaine followed him in and Kurt shut the door behind them. There was a moment of awkwardness where neither of them said anything. Kurt hated it, it was never like this between them.

"I guess… have a seat?" Kurt laughed self-consciously and sat on his bed like usual. Blaine took the chair opposite of him.

Blaine clasped his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees like he always did when nervous.

"Blaine…" Kurt took a deep breath, he didn't like that he was making Blaine feel this way, "If you don't want to... I mean, I really want to know what is going on here. What you seem so scared of, and I hope... I hope you know you can trust me?"

" _I do_."

Kurt nodded, "But I'm not going to make you tell me anything you don't want to."

"A promise is a promise."

" _Blaine_." Kurt sighed, "Promise or not, you have to be okay with this."

Blaine nodded yet again, looking at his clasped hands. "Oh." He looked up at Kurt, "I found out a little about David's client?"

"Oh?" Kurt breathed easier seeing Blaine visibly relax at this topic of conversation.

"Yeah, he has been coming to Pantone for years. Not just the Carousel. He's important. Doesn't even give his name, at least not in his report to the Shadows. David's Shadow says no one is allowed to question him and that he gets what he wants. There are rumors he is on the board? Or that the board answers to him? Other people say he isn't part of Pantone, but works in government and is really important outside of these walls. I don't know what is true, but everyone here, supervisors included, seem to be really intimidated by him."

" _Jesus_." Kurt's chest tightened at that news, "That's… not great. David said he is rough. That he breaks rules. It seems like David has been silently suffering through him for a while now."

Blaine's face fell, "That's _horrible_."

"Yeah. I think only Wes really knew about it. In full at least."

"I hate that he's been going through that."

"Me too," Kurt stopped himself from mentioning that this important client might be on the prowl for a new victim after David left. That was a worry for another time.

"I'll talk to David's Shadow, see if there are any extra perks, extra rest time... stuff like that we can do for David in his last two weeks."

Kurt smiled, "You are really sweet. Do you know that?"

Blaine lowered his head shaking it slightly and looking unhappy, "I don't do enough."

Kurt leaned forward, "You do what you can."

They were silent again for a moment, Kurt not sure how to broach the subject that was hanging heavily between them.

"How much do you know about the other parts of Pantone?" Blaine broke the silence looking up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"I… I know there is a bar? Right? And a strip club?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, those two go hand-in-hand."

"I don't really know much else."

"That's… good." Blaine said, his brow furrowed, "I won't go into it into details, but let's just say there are places in Pantone that aren't as bad as the Carousel, like the strip club for example, and… and there are places." Blaine swallowed nervously, "There are places much worse."

"Worse?" Kurt asked, trying to meet Blaine's eyes, but they were focused down again. "How?"

"I don't really want to go into it, but at the Carousel I know it feels like clients can do whatever they want, and they can do too much, but there _are_ restrictions. Men who are too… What's the word you used for David's client? Rough? Men who are too rough for the Carousel are sent to other parts of Pantone where that kind of thing is… allowed."

Kurt swallowed deeply beginning to feel ill, "What kind of things are allowed exactly?"

Blaine shook his head and answered in a voice barely above a whisper, "I don't really want to talk about that."

"Did you…. Did you used to be a Shadow in these other parts of Pantone?" Kurt's heart was starting to race, wondering what kind of things Blaine had seen in his time here.

Blaine cleared his throat. "No." He finally looked up at Kurt, but he was clasping his hands so hard Kurt was afraid he might hurt himself. "You wanted to know how long I have left on my contract?"

Kurt nodded, a sense of foreboding filling him.

"The truth is… I don't know."

Kurt didn't understand, he had to know how much was left on his contract. An estimate at least. "But… how much money are you working towards? There has to be a set sum in your contract."

Blaine took a long breath as if preparing himself for something, "No."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I'm not earning any money working here as a Shadow."

"What-" Kurt's heart was pounding against his chest, he didn't understand, he wasn't sure he wanted to understand. He licked his lips, "You aren't… part of Pantone, or… I don't know. You aren't just pretending to be a Shadow are you?" Kurt' voice was so small he could hardly hear it and his chest was so tight he had to clutch at his shirt.

"What?" Blane's eyebrows flew up, "No! Oh god no. You… you think that of me?" He sounded hurt.

"Blaine, no." Kurt felt partially relieved, but he still didn't understand what was going on, "I just… you always talk as if you're as bad as the worst of Pantone, and now you say you aren't working as a Shadow… I'm just…" Kurt's voice broke a little, "I'm really confused."

"Kurt," Blaine moved from his chair to sit next to Kurt, "I _am_ a Shadow, that wasn't what I was trying to say."

"But…"

"I'm not earning money Kurt, I'm working off a debt. I _owe_ Pantone money. _A lot of money_."

Kurt took a breath, his chest loosening a bit, if Blaine had ended up not being the man Kurt thought he was… Kurt wouldn't have been able to bear it. But that had been a moment of confusion, looking at Blaine now, Kurt couldn't doubt him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he trusted Blaine. "You owe money?"

Blaine nodded.

"To Pantone?"

"In a roundabout way. I owe money to some very dangerous people. Organized Crime kind of people."

" _Mobsters?_ " Kurt deadpanned, trying to keep up with what Blaine was saying.

"Yes." Blaine smiled a little, "If this were the 1920s we'd call them mobsters. And those men… they make money from Pantone, so they make money from me. As long as I'm here. The problem is…. Shadows don't make _that_ much money… so paying off my debt." Blaine glanced away again. "I don't know if it is really possible."

Kurt sat stunned for a moment. He hadn't been able to even guess what Blaine was going to tell him this afternoon, but it certainly wasn't _this_. "So…" Kurt started and stopped, wishing Blaine would _just look at him_. "How did… how did you end up owing Organized Crime money?"

"Gambling debts."

" _You gamble?_ "

Blaine laughed, but it sounded cold and hollow. "Only with my life."

"Blaine, I… I don't understand."

Blaine looked up and finally met Kurt's eyes again, his expression lost and so heartbroken. "You know that brother of mine who I never talk about? Cooper?"

"Yes."

"They're his debts. He owed some questionable people a lot of money from gambling and then he borrowed even more money from some even worst people to pay it off. He was never going to be able to pay it back and they… they started coming around looking to collect. They… _god Kurt_ , the things they did to him… I knew… I knew it wouldn't be long and he would just be… gone." Blaine's voice was scratchy like he was holding back tears, and his hands, folded in his lap, were trembling. "Either we'd never know what happened to him, or his body would be fished out of some river. He was going to get himself killed. And I… I couldn't just stand around and let that happen. _He's my brother._ "

"Blaine." Kurt's heart was in his throat. "What did you do?"

"I went to the people who came after him and said I needed to talk to their boss about settling Cooper's debt."

"No."

"I didn't have that kind of money, especially since it was accruing interest daily so… so I told them they could have me."

" _No_." Kurt's fists were curled and his breathing heavy.

Blaine pressed on, as if getting this far in his story he had to finish even though with every word it seemed like he was getting smaller and smaller, tucking into himself, taking up as little space as he could. "I came to work for Pantone. It was a yearlong contract. I worked in what they call the Fun House. It is…" Blaine's face drained of color and his eyes filled with tears, he glanced down to his lap again, still clutching his hands. "It's hell on earth. And I was going to be there for a year."

Kurt couldn't speak, he just reached out and held onto Blaine's hands as if somehow his touch could protect Blaine from his past.

"I was only there _two months_ , it felt like years." Blaine paused and Kurt held his breath. "And then I got a client who… just… he…" Blaine shook his head and withdrew one of his hands from under Kurt's to wipe at his eyes.

"Blaine. What… what did he do?"

"He wanted to break me. He… he did. I thought he was going to kill me, I almost hoped he would…he…" Blaine shook his head again as if shaking off memories, "I couldn't work for a while after that. My body had to recover, and then once it had I… I just couldn't Kurt. I had panic attacks and got violent if anyone tried to touch me… Eventually the people who ran the Fun House realized I was no good to them there. They put to me work as a Shadow here in the Carousel. I… I've been here almost four years."

Kurt didn't know what to say, his chest hurt and his eyes stung with tears. Four years? After whatever happened to him at the Fun House he hadn't even had a chance to recover emotionally or mentally. Instead he'd been trapped here _for four years_. Kurt wanted to _scream_ at what Blaine had been through, that anyone had ever hurt him. That he'd been a captive for so long. That everyday Blaine was strong and kind and cheerful because that was what people needed of him – all the while he was carrying around this weight.

But Blaine didn't need Kurt's anger right now. He didn't need Kurt pressing for more information about what happened to him. What that man must have done.

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine on the bed and tentatively started to wrap his arms around him, watching for any flinch or indication that the gesture was unwelcome. Blaine just leaned into Kurt's side and Kurt looped his arms around him and held him close. Blaine started crying soundlessly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

" _Oh, Blaine_." Kurt murmured and leaned his head against Blaine's pressing a light kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Blaine was trembling against him and Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's arm to his neck coiling his fingers in Blaine's curls and just kept holding him tight. Kurt wanted to keep Blaine safe from all the evil in the world, he wanted to be his shield – but he couldn't shield Blaine from things that had already happened.

They stayed like that for a while, no words between them, because what could be said? Kurt waited until Blaine's breathing had calmed down and his trembling lessened.

"Blaine?" Kurt called cautiously.

Blaine lifted his head from where it was resting on Kurt's shoulder and looked Kurt in the face. His amber eyes were red ringed and bloodshot, but his expression seemed much more at ease. "Sorry," He said, sniffling and wiping his eyes, "I didn't know it would hit me like that."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Kurt whispered, his arms still loosely holding Blaine close. Kurt had so many questions, but he didn't want to push Blaine. "You've been here four years?"

Blaine nodded.

"You couldn't have been more than eighteen when you got here."

"I was seventeen."

Kurt swore under his breath, anger hot in him like boiling lava. "And why haven't they let you go? You said you had a one-year contract."

"I had a one-year contract to work in the Fun House. I broke that contract… I… I don't know if they're _ever_ going to let me go."

Kurt held Blaine a little closer, his jaw set so tight it hurt. " _What_?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I ask sometimes, how much longer I have, and in return they ask me if I'm ready to go back to the Fun House. And _I can't_ Kurt. I won't ever go back there."

Kurt shook his head emphatically, "No. Never." Kurt honestly thought he might throw up, that place was worse than the Carousel? If Kurt's number one priority right then wasn't to comfort Blaine he knew he'd be falling apart, "But they can't keep you here indefinitely," Kurt argued, pulling back a little, "They can't _own you_."

"Who is going to stop them?"

Kurt shook his head feeling agitated, he still had one arm slung across Blaine's back, and they were facing each other, but Kurt's anger was only rising and he couldn't stay seated any longer, he got up from the bed and started pacing the room. "And your brother, Cooper. He is okay with this? He just let his brother sell himself to pay _his_ debts."

"Kurt, he doesn't know."

"How can't he know!" Kurt threw his arms out and immediately regretted yelling as Blaine curled into himself.

"I… my family thinks I moved out of the country. That I ran away. I wanted them to think that. I call my mom when I'm allowed so she knows I'm alright, to keep up the charade. I don't have contact with my brother. Around the time I approached the men who held Cooper's life in their hands he was doing some… jobs for them. Illegal things, transporting items across borders. He didn't know what he was carrying, he never asked. I think he thinks that those jobs are what paid off his debt."

Kurt stood in front of Blaine, feeling lost and sick, " _Jesus Christ_ , Blaine."

"I know. I know. I made a mess of everything."

"No." Kurt quickly sat down next to Blaine again, and took his hands. He waited, not saying anything until Blaine finally looked up to meet his eyes, " _You_ didn't make this mess, you're just the one suffering because of your brother's bad decisions and because there are evil men with too much power."

Blaine shrugged, he looked shockingly calm now that the truth was out there. "It isn't so bad. As a Shadow."

" _Blaine_."

There was silence for another moment, Kurt's mind going a mile a minute. He had to _do something_ , but Blaine was right, how could they stop a powerful, faceless entity?

"There's something I don't understand." Kurt said and lifted a hand to cup Blaine's cheek. "If you were trapped into this life, why in the world do you keep comparing yourself to the monsters that keep you here?"

Blaine sighed, and it sounded like he carried the weight of the world in that breath, "I've seen so much, Kurt. Some really horrible things done to people. So much pain and fear, people have disappeared without a trace and I don't know if that means they found freedom… or… or… And eventually I shut down. I stopped caring. It was like my heart calcified. I didn't feel anything, except that not feeling anything made me… complicit in what is happening here.

"And then you came along, and… I've said this before, you _woke me up_. I felt alive again, I couldn't see you hurt and not _feel it_. And now… I feel even worse. I've been acting like it doesn't matter what happens to other people as long as it doesn't happen to _me_. Doesn't that make me a monster?" Blaine's head and shoulders drooped, like he didn't have the strength to hold them up anymore.

"Oh god, Blaine," Kurt shook his head, his eyes feeling teary again, "You are so wrong. You were tricked, because you wanted to save someone you loved, and since then you've done what you've had to do to survive. You aren't a monster… you're the furthest thing… you… your kind, and so good… and-" Kurt's voice broke, he couldn't even go on, he couldn't find words big enough to tell Blaine how wonderful he was, how he wasn't to blame for the evil that happened here. "Please Blaine, believe me." Kurt's hand on Blaine's cheek tilted his face up so that Blaine had to look at him. "Do you think I could care for you so much if you were a monster?"

"I… _Kurt_." Blaine's eyes were golden and shining with tears. Their faces were so close and Kurt's heart was beating so hard it rang in his ears, it would be easy to close that distance and… but Blaine had to want it as well. Kurt moved forward, just a bit, to show Blaine what he was thinking, but he didn't close the space completely, instead he waited, holding his breath, hoping he wasn't reading this wrong and-

And Blaine swooped in, closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against Kurt's. Soft and gentle and sweet. Kurt smiled a little through his tears as he kissed Blaine back, parting his lips slightly and feeling vibrations down to his toes. Blaine followed suit, kissing him so tenderly Kurt thought his heart might burst.

Blaine lifted a hand to Kurt's face and Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's shoulders deepening the kiss and feeling light headed with it. He'd been kissed a lot in the last few months, but in truth – he hadn't been kissed at all. Not like this, not so full of tenderness and care and affection. They slowly pulled apart, both of them breathless. Blaine's eyes wide in surprise and delight, his kiss red lips tipped in a smile. He looked too overcome to even speak.

"Sorry, if that was… too much. If the timing was wrong." Kurt whispered hoping he hadn't overstepped.

"No, it was… perfect. I've been wanting to kiss you for weeks now." Blaine said with a shy, quiet burst of laughter.

Kurt's heart melted. "You have?"

Blaine nodded. "I never could have dreamt you wanted that too. And I could have never imagined it would be… like that."

"Like what?" Kurt asked, grinning so hard that his cheeks hurt.

" _Everything_."

Kurt had never seen Blaine like this, especially considering how small and dejected he'd looked just moments ago. He seemed, light, _happy_. Kurt wanted Blaine to always look like this, but he knew that a kiss hadn't really solved anything.

"Blaine." Kurt leaned their foreheads together, "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to be there for each other. We are going to get you through these next few months."

"And then what?"

"And then you'll be free." Blaine's voice was confident, as if that was all that mattered in the world.

Kurt backed up an inch or two so that he could look at Blaine directly, "You think I'm going to just _leave you here?_ "

"You have to Kurt. What about your future? What about your dad?"

Kurt's heart twisted in his chest. His dad would be heartbroken if anything were to happen to him. "No," Kurt shook his head, "I don't have any answers right now, but I'm not giving up. We are going to figure something out. Both of us are going to leave this place."

Blaine smiled softly at him, lifting a hand to cup Kurt's face and brush a thumb against his cheek. "Okay."

Kurt could tell Blaine wasn't convinced, that his only plan was to make sure Kurt was okay. Kurt wouldn't fight about it now, but he was having none of that. Kurt was determined, he would find a way, he'd fight monsters if he had too.

 _He_ _was not leaving here without Blaine_.


End file.
